The Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction
by JonesIantoJones
Summary: NaNoWriMo: AU Story. Jack meets Ianto in a coffee shop on Roald Dahl Plass, and as they get to know one another secrets are revealed that threaten their budding relationship.
1. Introductions

**AN: I know I said this wouldn't be up until December, but I've hit a small level of writers block, so I have decided to upload the first section of the story in the hope that getting some reviews might spur me on.**

**Synopsis: Captain Jack Harkness runs Torchwood Three in Cardiff, where the Rift and Weevils are a normal part of his day. Ianto Jones works in a coffee shop on the Plass. What happens when their two worlds collide, and Ianto has to learn the truth about the dashing Captain Jack, as well as revealing some truths of his own?**

**Setting: Despite its alternate universe status, this story begins during season two. It is set between 'Meat' and 'Something Borrowed' and so contains events and references from around that time. Due to its AU nature it should be acknowledged that Owen Harper is not dead in any way, shape or form.**

**Please review and help me get this finished x**

Captain Jack Harkness stepped off the paving stone that was modified by the perception filter and strode across the Plass. Yet another coffee run was in motion, and despite Jack being in charge of Torchwood 3, he was more than willing to go. As he made his way towards the newest coffee shop beside the Plass he smiled as he thought about the sight that would greet him when he arrived. Jack was always keen to help local businesses, and when "Bean" had opened a few days earlier he had headed inside, hoping to find a convenient and drinkable source of coffee for his caffeine addicted team. What he'd found instead was much more addictive. As he walked through the door into the cosy shop he was pleased to find there was no queue, and so sauntered up to the counter and smiled at the man waiting to serve him.

"Good afternoon sir – the usual?" The Welsh voice spoke softly.

Jack smiled. "Thank you." He said nodding his head gently.

"You guys certainly get through a lot of coffee – you must all be hyper." The man said with a playful smirk as he set about making the four coffees that made up Jack's standard order.

Jack laughed as he thought of his team; Owen would be asleep as soon as he'd left, Gwen would be playing solitaire on the computer, and Toshiko would no doubt not have noticed. "I wouldn't call them hyper." He said. "Must be something you put in the drinks – I just can't seem to keep away." He added with a subtle wink.

The server smiled as he placed the four cups into a cardboard carrier and placed them on the counter.

"Anything else for you sir?" He asked.

"Your name?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Ianto Jones sir. And you are?" Ianto asked.

"Jack Harkness." Jack said smiling as he proffered his hand, and Ianto shook it.

"Well Jack, that'll be four pounds eighty." Ianto said.

Jack dug into his pocket and pulled out a rather crumpled five pound note. "Keep the change. And I'll see you tomorrow Ianto Jones." Jack said with a grin as he turned to leave.

"I'll look forward to it." Ianto breathed, watching the man in the long grey coat head back out onto the Plass. He had been trying to work up the courage to ask his name since the shop had opened and Jack had been one of the first people to wander inside. Whilst Ianto admitted that the outfit Jack wore each day was a little strange, he was becoming a big fan of the long grey coat, as well as the man inside it.

On Jack's first visit to the shop the only words spoken had consisted of him ordering four coffees and a quick "Thanks" before walking out. Ianto had decided that he was just nosily checking out the shop, wondering if they were any good. He was relieved therefore when a couple of hours later the man had reappeared and ordered four more identical drinks. Jack had returned one final time, just before Ianto's shift ended a couple of hours later, for four more identical coffees. Ianto had no idea where Jack went when he left, he had watched him walk out and onto the Plass, but he'd lost him within the crowd, and not spotted him again until he re-entered the shop for another caffeine fix. Jack had returned at similar times each day after that, each time with a gentle smile, a wink on occasion, always watching Ianto intently as he made each drink, but it had taken till today for their exchange of words to reach what anyone would define as a conversation. As the next customer entered the shop and approached Ianto's counter he snapped out of his reverie and returned to work, silently looking forward to tomorrow and Jack's next appearance.

TW

"Now everyone have finally decided to join us," Jack began looking pointedly at Owen who had slunk in just five minutes ago, "I'll go get coffee." It was the following day, and Jack had been itching to get out the Hub and go and see Ianto all morning.

"Do you want me to go? Seems a bit unfair you always traipsing out." Tosh asked.

"No." Jack answered quickly. "I don't mind, really."

Gwen sniggered.

"Yes Miss Cooper?" Jack asked.

"Nothing to do with the rather handsome young man behind the counter is it Jack?" She asked innocently.

"Oh really!" Owen smirked.

"Do you guys want coffee or not?" Jack asked ignoring the mocking of his team as he made his way to the lift.

"Thank you Jack." Tosh said with a smile.

"What's his name?" Owen asked as the lift began its ascent.

"Ianto." Jack said with a fond smile. "And I'll get him to spit in yours." He called before disappearing from view.

As he stepped off the paving stone the heavy Welsh rain battered him, and he quickened his pace, breaking into a jog as he hurried across the quiet Plass and dove into "Bean". The coffee shop was deserted; the people of Cardiff obviously put off by the weather. As Jack approached the counter Ianto emerged from the kitchen and grinned.

"Morning Jack. The usual?" He asked.

"Good morning Ianto. Tell you what, I'll have mine here, and take the other three to go." Jack said, settling himself into a wooden chair at the table near the window.

"Yours is the double shot black?" Ianto questioned.

"Well done." Jack smiled. "How could you tell?"

"You don't seem the kind of guy to spoil your drink with milk and syrup. Much prefer my coffee plain too." Ianto said.

"You're welcome to join me." Jack said, gesturing to the free seat at his table as Ianto placed his coffee in front of him.

"Despite the lack of customers, I don't think my boss would be too happy if he found me sat down on the job this early in my employment." Ianto smiled.

"Of course." Jack said, a little disappointed.

"I finish at 6," Ianto began. "If you want to get a drink somewhere else?"

Jack nodded. "I'd like that. You'd best give me your number. My job tends to interfere with any attempts at a life, and I'd hate to stand you up."

Ianto took a slip of paper from behind the counter and wrote his name and mobile number on it before handing it to Jack who had finished his coffee.

"Thanks. So on the Plass at 6?" He confirmed as Ianto made his takeaway drinks.

Ianto nodded, taking Jacks money.

"Well have a nice day Ianto Jones, and I'll see you later." Jack said, picking up the three drinks and wandering back out into the downpour after a final wink at Ianto. Ianto let out a deep breath as he smiled. A few moments after Jack disappeared from view Ianto's mobile beeped. He grinned as he read the text.

"Do you get a lunch break? J x"

"Half hour at 2. What do you have in mind? I x" Ianto replied.

A few moments later Jack responded. "I'll meet you on the Plass. Bring an umbrella! J x"

Ianto smiled. "See you later. I x"

TW

At 2 o'clock Ianto took off his apron and placed it on the shelf in the kitchen. His manager Gethin had turned up to help out during the lunch period, and now that was over, Ianto was free to go on his lunch. Making two fresh coffees before he went, Ianto was relieved to see that the rain had finally stopped as he walked out the shop and onto the Plass. Doing a quick scan of the area he couldn't spot Jack, so wandered over to the nearest vacant bench and settled down, sipping at his coffee as he waited. A few moments later Ianto smiled as he spotted Jack approaching carrying a paper bag.

"Hey." Ianto said as Jack sat down.

"Hello – you've not been waiting long have you? Am I late?" Jack asked checking his watch.

"I've been here about 30 seconds – don't worry. Here – thought you might need more caffeine. It's been hours." Ianto said passing Jack the second cup.

Jack smiled in thanks as he took a drink. "I swear this is not a line – but this is the greatest coffee I have ever had, and I have drunk a lot in my time. Where did you learn to make coffee this good?"

Ianto laughed softly. "I wish I had some impressive answer for you, but I'm afraid its just practise. What's in the bag?" He asked.

"Lunch." Jack said as he dove one hand inside. "I have no idea what you like… so if you don't like it, please don't eat it out of politeness." He said passing Ianto a ham and cheese sandwich.

"You're safe – I like ham and cheese. Thanks." Ianto said as he unwrapped the sandwich, Jack retrieving a second one from the bag, before they sat eating in silence.

"So," Ianto asked when he'd finished. "Where do you fancy going tonight?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't mind. Couple of drinks in town… see what happens?" He suggested.

Ianto smiled. "Sounds fine. So I'll meet you back here at 6?" He said getting to his feet as he downed the last of his coffee.

Jack stood up too. "I'll look forward to it." He said as the two men faced each other and smiled.

"Will you be in later for more coffees?" Ianto asked, realising he was saying anything to avoid having to go back to work.

Jack grinned. "Oh I imagine so. Buying our own machine would be much more economical, but nowhere near as fun." He said smirking.

Ianto laughed. "That is true… but if you did that, I'd be out of a job."

"And we can't have that now can we?" Jack replied.

"No… my job has its highlights… be a shame if I missed out on them." Ianto said with a wriggle of his eyebrows, before checking his watch. "Which means I should get back before Gethin fires me for being late."

Jack laughed. "Okay – well have a good afternoon, and I'll see you at 6… if not before." He said turning to leave.

"Jack?" Ianto said quickly, causing him to look back. Ianto stepped forward and planted a soft brief kiss on Jack's lips. "Thanks for lunch." He said simply before walking quickly back to work, leaving a beaming Jack Harkness in his wake.


	2. Interruptions

AN: The second part for you here. Just in case there's any confusion, I have written 42,000 words of this story so I am well on the way to completing it. I am just uploading it in bits to make it easier for you all to read. To finish NaNoWriMo I need to write my final 8,000 words by midnight on Monday. Should be do-able, even though I am crewing at Collectormania all weekend – where John and Gareth will be in attendance (GRIN) – but I am confident that I'll get it finished in time.

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and to the numerous people who have added this story to their alerts, and have already favourited it and me. Please keep reviewing x**

Jack looked at the clock on the wall of the conference room for the third time in as many minutes, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Gwen who decided to make polite inquiries.

"Somewhere you'd rather be Jack?" She asked with a smirk.

Jack smiled. "It's five to six – I need to be out of here in about three minutes. Are we done yet?" He asked looking at Owen who was explaining the findings from his latest autopsy.

"I'm ready to stop as soon as you ask me to Jack… or I can ramble on for a few more hours." Owen said with a sly smile.

"Right – Owen go home. Tosh, Gwen – you're sure you're okay guarding the rift alone for a few hours?" Jack asked as everyone rose to their feet.

"What if we said no?" Gwen asked.

Jack's face fell.

"I'm kidding. Go have fun – you deserve a night off Jack. We can call if there's any sort of crisis we can't handle." She said smirking as Owen rushed out the door, Gwen close behind. Tosh loitering a while as she gathered up her notes.

"Have a good evening Jack – and I promise to call Owen first if anything happens. But the predictor suggests it'll be a quiet one, so you've picked a good night for it." She said smiling.

Jack grinned. "Do I look nervous?" He asked, not bothering to fake a casual tone, knowing Tosh would see straight through it.

She nodded. "Try and breathe." She said smiling.

"I will. Thanks Tosh." Jack said as he walked out the conference room, grabbing his coat from the stand by the door and heading out the cog door, calling "Goodnight" to everyone as he went. As he stepped out the fake tourist office door he pulled his coat around him. The mid-October evening air was cold as he shoved his hands in his pockets and set off to the Plass. An afternoon Weevil appearance had put paid to any more coffee, so he'd failed to see Ianto since lunch. He'd sent a brief text saying that he was having caffeine withdrawals when they'd got back to the Hub with the sedated creature, but there had never been time to do anything about it. As he stepped onto the Plass he saw Ianto waiting at the bench they'd eaten at a few hours before and he couldn't help but grin. The young Welshman had changed out of his uniform, and was wearing dark jeans and a simple blue polo shirt, a thick black coat wrapped around him as he huddled on the bench. Jack had been thinking about that parting kiss for most of the afternoon, and was hopeful for a slightly longer repeat performance.

"Good Old Welsh weather." Jack commented as he reached the bench and Ianto stood up.

"Be grateful it's not raining. Cold I can deal with – it's the rain I hate." He said with a smile.

Jack smiled. "Good afternoon?" He asked.

"Not bad. You were busy I take it? Must be the first day you haven't had your usual coffee quota." Ianto remarked with a smirk.

Jack nodded. "Yeah it got a little hectic. Shame really… I do so look forward to my coffee." Ianto smiled as Jack leant in and kissed him on the lips, softly like before but for much longer. "Then again, you do taste like coffee, so all's not lost." Jack murmured as they parted.

Ianto grinned. "Come on – let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." He said tugging at Jack's arm as he set off across the Plass, heading towards Cardiff's city centre.

TW

"Have you eaten here before?" Jack asked as the waiter left to get their order. The two men were sat in a small Italian restaurant just off Cardiff's high street. With is being early evening it was fairly quiet, with only a few other people inside.

Ianto shook his head. "No… wandered past a couple of times and always thought it looked nice. You?" He asked, taking a sip from his water.

Jack shook his head too. "My work is pretty twenty-four-seven, so I don't eat out as much as I'd like. We live off coffee and pizza I'm afraid."

"What is it you do? Sounds pretty manic." Ianto asked.

Jack knew this question was inevitable, so had been working out a believable response all day. "I work for the government… secret service actually… special ops. Its all a bit hush hush, I'm sure you understand." He said.

"So you're like a spy or something?" Ianto asked.

Jack dipped his head from side to side. "Not really a spy, no. I work to protect the country from terrorists." He said, hoping terrorists didn't scare Ianto, not that the honest answer of aliens would be much comfort.

"Terrorists? Sounds dangerous." Ianto mused.

"It can be. All part of the job." Jack said.

"World away from being a humble waiter." Ianto said softly.

"Like I said, we live on coffee, so you're playing a part in the defence of the world." Jack said with a wink.

"Now that was definitely a line." Ianto said laughing.

Jack sniggered. "Did it work?"

Ianto nodded. "Certainly did." He said with a grin as two steaming plates of pasta were placed before them, just as Jack's wrist strap beeped beneath his shirtsleeve.

"Sorry." He said as he pushed his sleeve back and pressed a button, reading the information on the small screen. "Shit." He cursed. "Give me two minutes – I promise I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." He said leaping to his feet before running out the restaurant. Once outside he pulled out his mobile and called Tosh.

"What do you mean Janet has escaped?" He asked when she picked up.

"There was a power surge and the cell doors opened… and now Janet's gone walkabout in the lower levels. Owen's on his way back… Gwen and I are going to head down there with him when he arrives. You don't need to come back." She explained. "I forgot that the power fluctuations are linked to your wrist strap. Sorry." She added.

"Just be careful – take plenty Weevil spray, and if anything happens ring me." Jack ordered.

"I will. Night." Tosh said before hanging up.

Jack pushed his phone back into his pocket and walked back into the restaurant, where Ianto was still patiently waiting.

"Crisis?" He asked as Jack sat back down.

"There was an equipment failure at the base… and its linked to this… its nothing major. Now, where were we?" Jack asked after gesturing to his wrist.

"What is that? Some kind of… well I don't know. You don't see many of those on James Bond." Ianto asked looking at the strap.

"It's a communication device – means my team can contact me easily if there's a problem, and they can track me when I go out on missions. Don't believe everything you see in the movies." Jack said as they began to eat.

"So, are you from Cardiff?" He asked, changing the subject.

Ianto shook his head. "Born in Newport. Moved here about five years ago when my Dad died. You are definitely not Welsh." He commented.

Jack shook his head. "American. Born in Illinois. Moved here about ten years ago when I left the military, and transferred to special ops. Sorry about your Dad." He added.

Ianto shrugged. "It's okay. We weren't particularly close." He said as he ate, sniggering as Jack's mobile sprang into life.

"God damn it." Jack muttered as he answered. "Is anyone bleeding?" He asked.

"Are you on a date?" Owen's voice rang in his ear with a definite hint of bitterness.

"Yes Owen – I am on a date, now unless one of you is bleeding really heavily, I'd quite like to get back to it." Jack said as Ianto laughed softly.

"Bastard." Owen muttered before hanging up.

Jack shoved his phone back into his pocket and sighed. "Did I mention I was sorry?" He said looking across the table at Ianto.

"Don't worry about it – really. I take it nobody IS bleeding?" Ianto asked as he finished his meal.

"Owen is our resident medic. If somebody were bleeding, he would be saving the day, not trying to bug me. I'm sure they're fine." Jack said as he finished eating. The waiter arrived and cleared their plates.

"Dessert?" Jack asked with a wink, making Ianto smile.

"I'm good thanks." He said.

Jack nodded. "You certainly are." He murmured as he signalled for the waiter to bring the bill, which he settled despite Ianto's protests.

"So… can I walk you home?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Without your phone ringing… I don't know – can you?" Ianto smirked as they got to their feet and wandered out of the restaurant.

Jack laughed softly. "I'll give it my best shot."

Ianto set off in the direction of his apartment with Jack at his side. The night had become even colder and as a result the two men walked close to one another, their hands brushing each other's occasionally, but neither plucking up the courage to take hold. After a short stroll through the streets Ianto stopped outside a building.

"This is me." He gestured to the apartment block, which was one of the modern high-rises just back from bay area.

"Nice." Jack said impressed.

"I had fun tonight, despite the interruptions." Ianto commented.

"Sorry again. Like I said, my job isn't renowned for being 9 to 5, more often 24/7." Jack apologised.

"Do you like rugby?" Ianto asked suddenly.

"Never watched it." Jack admitted.

Ianto looked bewildered. "You've lived in Cardiff for a decade, and never seen a rugby match?"

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing." Jack smirked.

"There's a match on Saturday at the Stadium. It's been sold out for weeks, but I have a friend that works there. They can probably get me in. Do you fancy it, terrorists permitting of course?" Ianto joked.

Jack nodded. "Absolutely. I'll check my schedule and let you know tomorrow, but I should be available."

"Great. Well, thanks for today, and I'll see you in the morning?" Ianto asked.

"Terrorists permitting." Jack smirked.

"Good night Jack." Ianto said softly as he closed the gap between them and kissed Jack firmly, planting a delicate hand on his cheek as he did. The kiss soon intensified as Jack rested his arms on Ianto's waist and held him close.

"Night Ianto." Jack said with a wink as they parted breathlessly, before turning on his heel and walking reluctantly away down the road. As he reached the junction he turned to look back and smiled when he saw Ianto was still watching him. He raised his hand in a wave before carrying on his journey back to the Hub. Back at his apartment building door Ianto grinned before heading inside.


	3. Confessions

AN: We have arrived in December, and I am thrilled to announce that I am an official NaNoWriMo winner, having completed this 50,000 word story last night. I'm gonna keep updating it in chapters for the next few days – believe me, there is a lot of it and so far to go from here.

**In other news, in case there was ever any doubt, crewing at Collectormania was incredible, and I was so lucky to get to spend all of Sunday in VERY close proximity to Gareth David Lloyd and Kai Owen, and I bumped into John Barrowman (almost literally!) at one stage too. Getting my photo taken with Gareth was a definite highlight, but I must say listening to Kai randomly burst into song was hysterical.**

**Anyway, please keep reading and reviewing – I am, as always, totally blown away by the reception this story has received, as well as my other work. You are all amazing people and I thank you for your continued support. By the way, "Lost Trust" will be updated on Thursday if I can control my crying long enough to type.**

The rift had gone into overdrive for the past few days, depositing alien tech around the city and causing numerous weevils and blowfish to come out of their usual hiding places and try and wreck havoc. Needless to say Torchwood had been rushed off their feet tidying up, which had left no time for coffee breaks, so Jack couldn't help but smile when he arrived at the Stadium twenty minutes before kick off and found Ianto waiting for him.

"Hey." He said. "It's manic!"

Ianto sniggered. "We Welsh are rather fond of our rugby." He said as a sea of red shirts swam past them towards the turnstiles. "Come on - my friends meeting us at the press entrance with our tickets."

Ianto set off into the crowd blending in instantly with the other Wales shirts, making following him rather tricky. When he turned back to make sure Jack was still with him, he found that they had already been separated by the thronging crowd, and risking its wrath Ianto came to a halt in the midst of the fans and waited for Jack to catch up. "Sorry." He said, as a few of the Welsh faithful had to take last minute evasive action, muttering under their breath at the obstruction.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Ianto said as Jack finally appeared at his side and they set off again.

"Body armour?" Jack joked.

"Hold on." Ianto replied, gently slipping his hand into Jack's and moving with the crowd before forking off and heading towards the press entrance, which was an altogether calmer place to be.

"Ianto – you're cutting things a bit fine aren't you?" A young dark-skinned woman approached them, causing Ianto to release his hand from Jack's and pull her into a hug.

"It's a little chaotic out there. How are you Lisa?" He asked as he released her from his hold.

"Fine – busy as ever. Here – I got you two seats near the corner. Hope that's okay." Lisa said smiling as she passed him two tickets.

"That's brilliant thanks. This is Jack by the way. Jack – this is Lisa. She works at the Stadium – organises the media side of things." Ianto said introducing them.

"Pleased to meet you Jack." Lisa said with a smile as she shook his hand.

"You too." Jack said returning the smile.

"Right we'd best get to our seats. Thanks again Lisa – and I'll speak to you soon." Ianto said kissing her softly on the cheek before walking away with Jack close behind.

"She seems nice." Jack said simply.

Ianto smirked. "Yes she's my ex-girlfriend. Yes I did love her. Yes I am bisexual. Does that cover it?"

Jack couldn't help the blush that flooded his face. "Sorry. That obvious was it?" He asked as they squeezed through the turnstiles and set off towards their seats.

Ianto nodded. "It's alright Jack… it was going to come up sooner or later. Lisa and I were together for two years. She's originally from London. We were pretty serious, but we broke up around the time I realised I was bi. Despite my reassurances that I loved her, she couldn't handle the idea that I was also attracted to men. Things were a little messy for a few months, but as you can see we got over it, and now we're great friends. She isn't about to freak out seeing me with you, and she wont be hunting you down I swear." He explained.

"We all have pasts Ianto… its inevitable. I was married for a couple of years to a wonderful woman, Estelle, but things don't always work out do they? Anyway, I don't think a packed stadium is the place for discussing our past relationships, so why don't we save that till afterwards yeah?" Jack said as they settled into their seats, which gave them a great view of the pitch.

Ianto nodded. "Definitely." He agreed, as the two teams filed on to the pitch and the crowd roared.

TW

The match had ended with an almighty Welsh victory and so Jack and Ianto had fought their way out of the Stadium and back to Ianto's apartment for a post match drink. They had considered going to one of the numerous pubs and bars around the Stadium, but they were all thronging with cheering Wales fans and dejected England fans, and they had decided on somewhere quieter for their chat.

Ianto's apartment was modestly furnished, and at first glance could be classed as typical for any man his age. Further inspection however revealed that the electronic equipment was all top of the line, the furniture was made from solid wood and soft leather, and the kitchen was decked out in all the latest gadgets. It was all luxurious, and obviously expensive, and showed off Ianto's impeccable taste well.

"It's a beautiful home you have here." Jack called to Ianto who was in the kitchen making two coffees.

"Thanks." He said walking back in to the spacious lounge with two mugs, handing one to Jack. "Mum left when I was 8, so when Dad died he left everything to me and my sister Rhiannon. We sold the house, and I decided to make myself comfortable."

Jack nodded, not really sure how else to respond.

"This is incredible." He eventually said moving over to a large print on the wall that was a map of Cardiff a century ago. It showed in minute detail how Cardiff used to look before the regeneration and numerous tower blocks took over the skyline. Jack smiled as he took in the once familiar landscape. It only seemed liked yesterday to him that Cardiff had been a small early twentieth century city, and the transformation to today's hectic and modern Cardiff felt like it had occurred overnight.

"I'm a bit of a History geek. I studied it at the University, ended up moving here afterwards. I loved the city, and the history that goes with it. Cardiff has changed a lot in the last hundred years, and this picture proves that. I love anything historical, and who knows, one day I night use my degree and my obsession for something more useful than coffee making." Ianto explained.

"Did you meet Lisa at the university?" Jack asked.

"Yep." Ianto nodded as he took a sip from his coffee. "She was studying Event Management and Business, but her lectures were next door to mine, so we kept seeing each other in the halls. We were together for two years when I started thinking how cute some of the Men's Rugby Team were... and I got a bit drunk and kissed the team Captain at a party. Lisa didn't take it very well... despite me explaining that I still loved her, just found men attractive too... but like I said, we're cool now."

"And did you and this guy date?" Jack asked as they both settled on Ianto's sofa.

"Me and Nathan? No, we didn't date. We were both just drunk and curious. I think he was engaged with a baby on the way last I heard." Ianto said.

Jack nodded thoughtfully; trying to decide how to explain his past loves without the whole immortality issue coming up. There was so much he just couldn't reveal, no matter how fond of Ianto he was.

"I was happily married for a little over eighteen months, unhappily for about six, divorced a fortnight after our second anniversary. Estelle was beautiful." Jack smiled as he reminisced. "But we grew apart, wanted different things." His smile faded. "It was a long time ago."

"I'm sorry Jack." Ianto said, putting his mug on the table and taking Jacks hand, stroking it gently with his thumb. Jack took a mouthful of his coffee to steady himself.

"God this stuff is incredible."

Ianto smiled, sensing Jacks need to change the subject. "I used to work in the coffee shop on the University campus… so I've been making it for about eight years now… like I said, its just practise."

Jack returned the smile as he placed his empty mug on the table, his other hand still in Ianto's.

"Well you'll just have to teach me… then maybe I can make you coffee once in a while… because there is no way I am making you my hideously inadequate excuse for a drink." Jack grinned.

Ianto laughed softly, but Jack leaning over and kissing him, both hands cupping his face as the kiss deepened abruptly cut off his laughter. Jack planted a single soft kiss on Ianto's lips before leaning back.

"Sorry… I just…" He began.

"Never apologise for doing that." Ianto said breathlessly.

Jack grinned, before leaning over and kissing Ianto again.


	4. Too Early

**AN: Two chapters in one night – how generous am I? ****:)**

**Thanks to those of you who have reviewed so quickly – this next chapter is dedicated to you. **

**Please keep reviewing x**

"About flipping time you got back – you know the rest of us have lives too?" Owen moaned as soon as Jack stepped into the Hub later that evening.

"Oh shut up Owen." Gwen snapped. "Nice day Jack?" She asked.

"Wonderful thank you Gwen. I think Wales won… but I was pretty confused by the whole event." He said as he hung his coat on the stand. "Any drama whilst I've been out?" He asked looking at his team.

"Nope. The rift seems to have settled down after the last few days drama… no weevils… no blowfish… not even an alien pebble. It's all been rather dull." Tosh reported glumly.

"Well you might as well go home then. I can give you call if anything happens." He said before wandering up the steps that led to his office and going inside, settling into his chair. It was here that Gwen found him ten minutes later, a small smile playing on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes that she'd not seen before.

"Owen and Tosh just left. Can I get you anything before I go?" She asked from her place at the doorway where she was practically dancing on the spot as she debated going inside or not.

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm good, thanks."

Gwen grinned. "I can see that. Things going well with you two?" She asked entering the office and settling in the chair across from Jack's, obviously keen to hear all the gossip.

Jack nodded. "He's great… he really is. We had a laugh at the match… good talk this afternoon… several incredible coffees… several more delicious kisses…" His voice trailed off.

"But?" Gwen asked.

"I keep lying to him, and I wish I didn't have to." Jack said softly.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked, her head tilting to one side a little as it always did when she was in her sympathising mode.

"I've told him I work for a special ops team that protects the country from terrorists… and obviously I haven't mentioned the whole immortal thing… I even had to lie about Estelle… the details anyway… and I just wish I could tell him the truth… because he is being so open and honest with me about his life… and I don't want to mess this up." Jack explained.

"At the end of the day Jack, you are immortal. You're not going to die, and that's a lot for some people to take. It's difficult enough for us as your team and as your friends to accept that you're never going to die… for someone like Ianto… for someone who is on the edge of taking up a major role in your life… in your future… its going to be so much harder. As crazy as it sounds, I think the alien thing might be easier to explain. I mean Rhys took it okay… eventually." She smiled.

Jack nodded as he rubbed his hand across his face. "It's only been a week… I shouldn't be stressing like this just yet… I mean we haven't even… you know… so… I… I just need to calm down… take things slowly… got all the time in the world haven't I?" He smirked.

Gwen nodded. "Things must be serious if you haven't jumped on him yet." She said with a smirk. "Look Jack like you say, you have all the time if the world – literally in your case. Just enjoy it. When are you seeing him again?" She asked as she rose out of the chair.

"Other than my numerous coffee runs which are becoming really unsubtle… he has a day off next week and wants to take me to the Castle. He finds the fact I've never been there nearly as bad as having never been to a Rugby match. He thinks I've lived in Cardiff for ten years, and wonders what I've been doing with my time, other than saving the world of course." Jack explained.

"Well at least you didn't lie about that… you do spend a lot of time saving the world." Gwen said as she made for the office door.

Jack nodded in thanks. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Jack." Gwen wandered out, leaving Jack to his thoughts. As he sat contemplating making a start on his paperwork he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out he saw that he had a text message, and smiled what he saw it was from Ianto.

"Is it crazy that I miss you? I x"

Hitting 'Reply' Jack typed a message and hit send.

"Looks like we're both crazy then. J x"

Placing his phone on the desk in front of him, he pulled the first file from the stack and flipped it open, beginning to read the report as he grabbed his pen, ready to sign or edit it. He made it halfway down the first page before his phone sounded again.

"Don't work too hard – give me a shout if you need a coffee. I x x"

Jack smiled. When he'd left Ianto's apartment earlier he'd told him he was due back on duty, and would be spending the night monitoring for dangerous activities. Not a complete lie, but still not entirely truthful.

"I wish you could bring me coffee." Jack said aloud as he tapped out a reply.

"Jar of instant and a kettle for me tonight I'm afraid. Free for breakfast? J x x"

Putting the phone back down on the desk Jack resumed reading his report, but found that the words were swimming on the page. Sighing he put his pen back in its holder, closed the file and tossed it back on top of the pile, leaning back in his chair unable to concentrate on anything other than hearing his phone sound again. As the familiar beeping rang out around his room he shot forward, practically leaping on the phone as he jammed his knee against the desk, laughing at his own eagerness and clumsiness.

"Smooth Harkness… real smooth." He winced as he rubbed his leg with one hand, opening the text with his other; grateful that none of the team was still around to witness his behaviour or he'd never hear the end of it.

"Pop over when you finish work – I'm usually up early. I'll do the coffee – you do the bacon sandwiches. Deal? I x x"

Jack nodded as he replied.

"Deal. Sleep tight. J x x"

He received a final text from Ianto a few moments later.

"Be safe. I x x"

Rising from his seat he slid his phone back into his pocket before striding out of his office. He made his way down to the kitchen area where he went to make himself a coffee, but thought better of it knowing it would never match up to Ianto's. Instead he pulled a bottle of juice from the fridge, before slipping off to his office to get started on his paperwork and monitor the rift activities for the night.

TW

Jack checked his watch again. It was 6.22am on Sunday morning, and he was looking up at Ianto's building. As soon as Tosh had arrived promptly at 6am he had dashed out the door, telling her he'd be back in a couple of hours. On his way to Ianto's he had stopped at the only shop he could find open at that hour and bought a loaf of bread and a pack of bacon. Now he found himself climbing the stairs to Ianto's apartment wondering if "I am usually up early" meant 6.30am. Taking a deep breath he rang Ianto's doorbell and waited. After a few moments he heard the faint padding of bare foot on carpet approaching before the door was opened.

"Too early?" He winced as a half-asleep Ianto greeted him scratching his head roughly. The Welshman was dressed in boxers and a plain tshirt, his hair ruffled, one eye closed and the other barely half open. The familiar Jones smirk was still present though.

"Maybe a tiny bit." Ianto yawned widely, stepping to one side to allow Jack in.

"Do you want me to come back in an hour, or three?" He asked.

"I'm okay. Just need a coffee and a shower and I'll be wide awake." Ianto replied with a second yawn. Jack smiled as he wandered past him, planting a kiss on his forehead as he went.

"I'll get started on the bacon whilst you grab a shower." He suggested.

"I need a coffee." Ianto said as he followed Jack into the kitchen, rubbing one eye with his balled up hand, flicking the coffee machine on with the other.

Jack placed the food he had brought onto the bench and shook off his coat, slipping it onto the back of one of the chairs at the breakfast bar. As he rolled up his blue shirtsleeves he smiled at Ianto who was leant against the wall beside the rumbling coffee machine, head bowed, eyes closed, snoring gently. Jack walked over and placed a delicate hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"Ianto?" He said softly. The snoring continued. Jack laughed a little before leaning over and scooping the sleeping Welshman into his arms and carrying him into the room Jack assumed was the bedroom. He walked inside cautiously, careful not to knock Ianto's head on the doorframe. As Jack lowered Ianto slowly onto the bed he planted a kiss onto his forehead.

"Sleep well." He murmured stroking one hand through Ianto's soft brown hair. Walking back out of the room he pulled the door too slightly before returning to the kitchen. He turned off the coffee machine and put the bacon into the fridge. Leaving the bread on the bench he tore a piece of paper from the pad that was stuck to the fridge and scribbled a note.

"Sleeping Beauty, Call me when you wake up properly. Jack x"

Leaving it on the bench he grabbed his coat and walked out the apartment, the gentle sound of Ianto snoring filling the air.

TW

"You're back early." Tosh said spinning around in her chair as the cog door opened at Jack wandered back in, barely an hour after he'd rushed out.

"Yep." Jack said taking off his coat and throwing it on the sofa before slumping down on the seat beside it.

"Problems?" Tosh asked spinning back to face her monitor.

"He fell asleep… standing up… which is quite a feat. Not quite what I had in mind for this morning." Jack sighed.

"I bet." Tosh said smirking.

Jack laughed softly as his mobile rang and he dug it out of his coat pocket.

"Hey – you woke up." He said.

"I am so sorry." Ianto said softly, his embarrassment clear in his voice.

"It's okay… half six was too early for me to come around." Jack replied.

"I'm gonna go jump in the shower – you can come back if you want?" Ianto said.

Jack sniggered. "Was that an invitation?"

Ianto laughed. "Yeah I just heard how that sounded. Look I'm getting in the shower… I'll leave my front door on that latch… come back… let yourself in… make me a bacon sandwich… I'll do the coffee… and I promise to be awake when you get here."

"Okay… see you in five." Jack said hanging up and rising to his feet, pulling his coat back on as Tosh spun around to face him again.

"Will you be okay?" He asked.

Tosh nodded. "Take your time." She smiled.

Jack grinned before walking back through the cog door and up into the Tourism Office. Stepping back outside into the cold Cardiff morning air he laughed at himself. In all the years that Jack had been around, and there were an awful lot of those, he couldn't remember ever doing this much running around to spend some time with anyone. As he strode across the Plass and repeated his walk from earlier, the smile grew to a grin. As he climbed the stairs to Ianto's apartment and pushed open the door he felt the breath catch in his throat as he heard the sound of the shower splashing water onto the floor, a small cloud of steam drifting into the hall.

"Ianto?" He called.

"Jack? That you?" Came Ianto's voice over the pattering of the water.

"Yeah. You awake?" He asked with a smirk as he hung his coat on the row of hooks in the hall. The sound of running water ended, and a few seconds later the bathroom door opened and Ianto walked out, a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist, the visible parts of his body still wet from the shower, his hair dripping water onto his shoulders.

"I am definitely awake… and I really am sorry about dozing off earlier… though I don't recall falling asleep in my bed…" Ianto said, one eyebrow raised, a small smile on his lips.

"What? You would have preferred it if I'd left you propped up in the kitchen? I'll remember that for next time." Jack grinned.

"Thank you Jack. And I promise there won't be a next time. Just remember that Sunday's are my day of rest… or at least of lie ins." Ianto said.

"I'll look forward to it." Jack winked.

Ianto sniggered. "Coffee?" He asked.

"Please." Jack replied. "Though I think you better get dressed first… not that I'm not enjoying the view." He added.

Ianto looked down at his towel-clad body. "It is a little chilly I admit." He said as he felt goosebumps sweep across him. "One thing before I do that though." He said as padded down the hall to where Jack was still hovering by the coats. "Morning." He said softly before leaning in and pressing his lips firmly against Jack's, his fingers reaching up in the older man's hair, as Jack's hands rested on Ianto's bare lower back, each man pulling the other as close to themselves as they could manage, the kiss deepening instantly.

"Good morning." Jack breathed, panting heavily as the kiss ended.

"When do you have to be back at work?" Ianto asked, his voice gravely, his breathing ragged as he kept his hands on the back of Jack's head, their foreheads pressed together, Jack's hands stroking his back delicately.

"Couple hours." Jack replied. "What do have in mind?" He asked seductively.

"This." Ianto whispered before kissing Jack again, but this time moving them both steadily down the hall towards his open bedroom door.


	5. Explanations

**AN: Daily updates should be expected from here on in… pretty much. I am totally overwhelmed by the response to this story – I hope you all continue to enjoy reading it. Please keep reviewing, and I will endeavour to reply to them all x **

When Ianto woke up for the third time that morning he smiled as he rolled lazily onto his side and stretched out one arm, hoping to locate Jack. His smile faded when he found the other half of his bed empty. Sitting up as he pushed one hand through his hair, the bed covers sliding to a graceful halt over his waist, he listened for a sign that Jack was still in his apartment. He could hear the faint clattering of crockery from the kitchen as the smell of bacon drifted into the bedroom. As he was about to get out of bed the bedroom door was pushed open and Jack sauntered in carrying two plates, clad only in boxer shorts.

"If you are going to fall asleep every time I come around, I may start taking offence." He said with a wink.

Ianto laughed softly. "I promise to remain awake for the rest of the day." He said as he took one plate from Jack and they both settled at the top of the bed to eat.

"I just wish I could stick around to see it." Jack said somewhat sadly as they tucked hungrily into their sandwiches.

"Got time for a coffee before you go?" Ianto asked hopefully as he quickly polished off his food.

Jack nodded. "What are you up to today?" He asked when Ianto slipped out bed and pulled on a clean pair of boxers.

"Lunch with my sister." He replied though his lack of enthusiasm was obvious.

"You don't sound too thrilled at the prospect." Jack said as he got up and began to dress.

"I'm not. I'll go make coffee." Ianto replied before pulling a tshirt on and wandering out.

Jack followed a few moments later, buttoning his blue shirt up as he entered the kitchen. Ianto was stood by one of the benches pouring out two mugs of coffee.

"This your sister?" Jack asked pointing to a photo that was attached to the fridge by what looked to be a home-made magnet. The photo showed a woman who looked a few years older than Ianto but had the same eyes, with man of a similar age to her and two young children.

"Yeah that's Rhiannon, and her husband Johnny, and their kids, Mica and David. Mica made the magnet at school. Christmas present." Ianto explained as he handed Jack a mug.

"I had a brother. Gray. I lost him a long time ago." Jack offered out the snippet into his personal world as he sipped at the coffee. It was a rare moment of truth from him, even if he wasn't offering up specifics, that surprised him.

"Were you close?" Ianto asked.

Jacks mind flashed back to memories of the Boeshane Peninsular, playing games and running up and down on the sands with his baby brother. They had been inseparable as children, until the attack that tore their lives apart.

He smiled ruefully. "Yeah we were." He said softly. "You and Rhiannon close?"

Ianto shook his head. "Not really." He admitted with obvious regret.

Jack downed the last remnants of his coffee before putting the empty mug on the side of the sink as he glanced up at the wall clock.

"You gotta go?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded. "Thanks for breakfast." He smiled as he closed the gap between himself and the young Welshman.

"Thanks for coming back." Ianto smirked, his mood visibly improving as the subject moved away from his family.

Jack placed a hand delicately on Ianto's cheek and pulled him into a kiss, which began soft and gentle but quickly turned deeper and more passionate.

"Stay." Ianto whispered wrapping his arms around Jacks waist and pulling his body close against his own.

"Wish I could." Jack sighed as he pulled reluctantly out of the embrace. "I'll text you later if I can."

Ianto nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Jack nodded. "Have a good day." He said planting a final kiss on Ianto's lips.

"You too." Ianto replied as Jack wandered out the kitchen, turning to give him a final wink before heading out and down the hall. Moment's later Ianto heard the front door shut. Smiling he set off towards the bathroom, hoping his good mood would help him make it through lunch with Rhiannon.

TW

Ianto was sat at a small table outside a small café near the Plass, his sister Rhiannon sitting opposite him as they tucked into their lunch. It was sunny in Cardiff, and even though it wasn't particularly warm Ianto thought it safer to sit outside, just in case Rhiannon began her usual older sister ranting. He hated her repeated need to cause a scene whenever they were out, which was why these lunches were few and far between.

"So… met anyone nice recently?" She asked, failing in her attempts to sound casual.

"Don't you ever get bored of asking that?" Ianto asked as he ate.

Rhiannon sighed. "Don't you ever get bored of being so bloody secretive? I'm your sister Ianto – I'm just taking an interest. Would you rather we sat here in silence? If we're going to do that, there's not really any point in either of us being here, is there? Or would you prefer that? Would you rather I didn't bother coming to see you?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry." Ianto said softly.

"I just want you to be happy Ianto, and it's been so long since you broke up with Lisa. Surely there must be other nice girls in Cardiff?" She said. Ianto couldn't help but grimace. It had been years since he and Lisa had broken up and he still hadn't told Rhiannon the real reason why, and she certainly wasn't aware that he was bisexual. Maybe he should just go for it and tell her – what's the worst that could happen?

"Rhi… I have met someone nice actually." He began.

"Oh really? What's her name? What's she like?" Rhiannon asked, her mood improving dramatically as she fidgeted excitedly in her seat.

Ianto took a deep breath as he set down his cutlery. "Rhi… when Lisa and I broke up… it wasn't because we just stopped loving each other… it was my fault… it was something I did. I kissed someone else." He said.

"Right." Rhiannon said, elongating the word, confused as to why Ianto was bringing this up now.

"Rhi… I kissed a boy." Ianto said softly.

"A what?" She asked quickly.

"A boy Rhiannon… I kissed a boy." He repeated.

"You're… you're gay?" She asked.

Ianto shook his head. "I'm bisexual… I loved Lisa… but I'm attracted to men as well."

"So this person you've met… it's a guy?" She asked carefully.

He nodded. "Yeah it is. Is that okay?" He asked nervously.

Rhiannon's face broke into a smile. "Course it is you big dope. I just want you to be happy… you're my baby brother… and I know we've never been particularly close… but I do love you… and I want you to be happy… whoever makes you happy." She said, reaching across the table and squeezing his hand.

Ianto smiled. "Really? I thought you'd disown me or something. Dad would have…" He was stopped in his tracks.

"Dad's not here anymore, but he would have been proud of you Ianto. Whatever you might think, he did love you." She said.

"No he didn't." Ianto replied softly.

Rhiannon sighed, but decided not to press the point. "So… what's his name? What's he like?" She asked eagerly.

Ianto grinned. "His name is Jack… and he works for the military. Special ops… all very secretive. But he's gorgeous Rhi… tall… big blue eyes… American." His grin grew bigger as he enthused, but then drifted as a man running and wearing a long grey coat caught his eye. As he looked properly he spotted that it was Jack darting across the Plass with a woman in close pursuit. When she caught up with him Jack's face broke into a grin as he wrapped her into a hug, and they both laughed like children as he spun her around, her feet lifting off the ground as she screamed. Placing her back on the ground they linked arms with one another and wandered across the Plass towards the water tower before Ianto somehow lost sight of them, as though they had never been there at all.

"Ianto?" Rhiannon's voice brought him back.

"Sorry?" He asked looking back at her.

"You okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah… just thought I saw someone I knew." He said looking at his watch. "Look I gotta go… sorry… just remembered I need to be somewhere. I'll call you yeah… give David and Mica a hug from me." He said raising suddenly to his feet before scurrying off suddenly; leaving a confused Rhiannon sat at the table alone.

TW

Jack was sat on the sofa in the Hub drinking a coffee that Tosh had just made for him and wishing it was one of Ianto's when his phone beeped with a text. Pulling it out of his pocket he flipped it open, smiling when he saw Ianto was the sender, and wondering if he knew he was thinking about him.

"Can you meet me by the water tower on the Plass?"

Jack's eyes narrowed as he re-read the text, realising something must be wrong.

"Can you hold the fort for ten whilst I nip upstairs?" He said downing the coffee and placing the empty mug on the table as he stood up.

"Going by how quiet we've been all day? I'm sure we can battle on." Gwen said smirking. Jack smiled as he pulled on his coat and walked out through the cog door and up in the lift to the Tourism Office cover where Tosh was currently sat looking bored.

"You might as well close Tosh – go enjoy your coffee somewhere warmer." He said as he walked out the front door and along the boardwalk. As he climbed the steps that led to the Plass he spotted Ianto stood beneath the water tower close to the stone that housed the perception filter. He looked nervous and agitated, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, his head bowed slightly. As Jack strode over the Welshman looked up and saw him coming, smiling vaguely.

"Hey – are you alright?" Jack asked concerned as he reached him.

"That was fast." Ianto commented.

"Well I ran… it sounded urgent. What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I saw you… about twenty minutes ago… running across the Plass with some woman… then taking her arm… and walking toward this water tower… and then you disappeared… like I'd imagined you being there… like you'd been snatched from view… so either I'm going crazy… or there is something really weird going on here." Ianto explained nervously.

Jack sighed as he thought back to the events Ianto was describing. He and Gwen had been on a wild goose chase looking for a suspected Weevil. On the way back to the Hub they'd been messing about, laughing and joking as they'd chased one another, before heading down into the Hub using the invisible lift.

"Okay… Ianto I need to tell you something… and I need you to keep an open mind." He began.

"God you're about to tell me you're married… you're going to tell me you're married… but you're unhappy… that your wife doesn't understand you…" Ianto sighed.

Jack couldn't help but snigger at the thought as he replied. "No… I'm not married. That woman you saw me with was Gwen – one of my team. Far too high maintenance for my liking." He said before turning serious. "Ianto… I don't protect Cardiff from terrorists. I protect the planet… from aliens." He said simply.

Ianto's eyes widened. "What?" He said.

"I run a secret organisation that monitors alien threats… and we work to stop them." Jack explained.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Ianto asked.

"No. Ianto I swear this is the truth… and if you'll let me, I'd like to show you where I work, and why I vanished earlier." Jack said taking hold of his hand and pulling him lightly toward the paving stone that would take them down into the Hub. Pushing back the sleeve on his coat he pressed one of the buttons on his wrist strap.

"Woah." Ianto said as the ground beneath him began to move and he found himself sinking. "Jack – what is going on? And why is nobody watching?"

"There is a perception filter on this stone… if you're standing on it, nobody can see you. This is where I went earlier… and we're heading down into the Hub where I work. Welcome to my world." Jack said taking hold of Ianto's hand once more as they gliding steadily downwards.

TW

Jack stepped off the stone as it settled at the base of the water tower, gently leading Ianto off with him.

"That was quick… oh." Gwen said as she looked over the top of her monitor, spotting the guest.

"Gwen – this is Ianto. Ianto – you probably recognise Gwen." Jack introduced.

"Hi Ianto." Gwen said, confused but smiling.

"Hi." Ianto said, too overwhelmed by the room he was stood in to really say anything else.

"You okay?" Jack asked softly.

Ianto shook his head as he looked around the cavernous room they were now standing at the centre of. "This is… Jack what is that?" He asked looking upwards.

Jack followed his gaze to the resident dinosaur that was circling the roof. "That's Myfanwy – she's a pterodactyl that we rescued."

"Can I get a glass of water or something?" Ianto choked.

Jack nodded. "Gwen can you grab Ianto a water from the fridge?" He called. Gwen nodded before rushing off to the kitchen, returning a few moments later with the bottle.

"Thanks." Ianto said as he opened it and took a long drink. "Okay… let me just get this straight… you save the world from alien attack… there are apparently aliens… and you do this from a secret base… in Cardiff of all places… with a pet pterodactyl… and a lift that nobody else can see? Is that about it?" He asked looking at Jack.

"More or less. Come on – let's go talk in my office. Gwen – where are Tosh and Owen?" Jack asked.

"Tosh is trying to find something in the archives… and I think Owen is still dissecting yesterdays Weevil." She replied.

"Okay… I think the rift is going to be quiet for the rest of the afternoon, but yell if anything happens. And keep Owen away from my office okay?" Jack said as he took Ianto's hand and led him up the metal steps to his office, taking him inside and setting him down on the chair by his desk, as he sat in his own chair on the other side.

"I should have told you straight away, but its not something we can really shout about, so I couldn't. I hope you understand." Jack said.

"You not telling me is about the only thing I do understand right now. What is a Rift and a Weevil?" Ianto asked.

Jack smiled. "The Rift is a like a tear through time and space that runs along the centre of Cardiff, and its base is that water tower. Sometimes creatures and technology from other times and other worlds falls through the Rift, and we're here to tidy it up. A Weevil is a creature that lives in Cardiff's sewer system, and we try our best to keep them under control." He said.

"Explains why you're based in Cardiff then." Ianto said.

Jack nodded. "Exactly." He said. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"Why did you bring me here? I mean why tell me at all? Couldn't you just have made something up?" Ianto asked.

"I didn't want to keep lying to you. Ianto you have been so open with me about your life and your family and a lot of the things I have told you have been lies. I don't work for the government… I don't work for the military… I don't work for Special Ops. Torchwood is an organisation that was set up by the Queen Victoria in the late 1800's. I don't hunt out terrorists… I chase and capture Weevils… I decipher alien tech… I fight aliens on a daily basis. I told you because I don't want to lie to you and have you find out another way. I don't want to lose you." Jack explained.

"Queen Victoria?" Ianto repeated.

Jack nodded. "I know its a lot to take in… and I know it would have been easier for me to lie my way out of this… but I don't want to keep doing that to you. You need to understand who I really am and what I really do."

Ianto nodded slowly. "So… I should probably leave you to it." He said getting up.

"You don't need to go… stay. Talk to me about this… tell me what you're thinking." Jack said.

"I'm thinking… I'm thinking this is… this is beyond weird. I mean… we've been on what two dates… and you're telling me that you're leader of some alien hunting team that hides in a base under the Plass… which explains why you kept coming to Bean for coffee… handy and all… I don't know what you want me to say Jack." Ianto rambled.

"I want you to tell me you're not going to freak out… that you want to go on more dates… that you're not going to leave… that you're not going to tell anyone." Jack said.

"Jack if I tried to tell anyone they'd have me sectioned." Ianto pointed out.

Jack smiled a little. "But are you okay with this… with me… with what I do?" As Ianto was about to reply Jack's phone rang.

"Yep?" He said into it.

"Okay I'll be down in a minute." He said before hanging up.

"Come on… come and meet the rest of the team… have a drink with us." He said standing up.  
"Can I just go… I need some air… clear my head… think about all this?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded. "Will you call me later… or can I come round?" He asked.

Ianto nodded. "I'll be in later."

Jack walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry about all this. Really." He said.

Ianto nodded. "It's okay… I just need to think. Do you have another way out? I'm not keen on that lift thing." He asked, a small smile appearing on his face.

Jack nodded. "Come on. I'll show you are other door."

TW

As Jack walked back into the Hub via the cog door having just shown Ianto out via the Tourist Office Gwen stalked over.

"Are you out of your mind?" She asked angrily.

Jack sighed. "Not now Gwen." He said hoping to avoid the argument that was bubbling.

"I had to beg to tell my fiancé what I did for a living… I had to plead with you that telling him was the only way… and then I had to fight with you not to retcon him… and you swan in here with some bloke you've met what a week ago?" She ranted, her arms waving around as she shouted.

"He saw us earlier today on the Plass… saw us walk over to the water tower… and then we vanished. What was I meant to tell him Gwen? That he was crazy? Or should I have gone with what he was assuming, and told him that you were my wife and I was cheating on him? I can't keep lying to him." Jack replied angrily.

"How do you know he's not up there now… heading to the press with this… telling his mates down the local… he could be telling the world that we're here!" Gwen shouted back.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Owen asked, emerging from the autopsy bay, drying his hands on a towel.

"Jack here just brought Ianto into the Hub." Gwen said.

"What? Where?" Owen asked looking around.

"He just left. He's freaking out Gwen – he's not about to tell the world. He's probably planning on the best way of telling me its over." Jack said.

"Why was he here?" Owen asked throwing his towel back into the autopsy bay.

"He saw me and Gwen on the Plass… and then we disappeared. I had to tell him the truth – I can't keep lying to him." He repeated.

Owen nodded. "And why are you screaming at him?" He asked looking at Gwen.

"Because how do we know we can trust him? He's only known him a week!" She exclaimed.

"Jack – do you trust Ianto?" Owen asked.

Jack nodded.

"Right then. I've done chopping up James the Weevil – rather gross. Do you want to come take a look?" Owen changed the subject, much to the relief of Jack who nodded.

"Right. Jack – this way. Gwen – relax. Tosh – where's Tosh?" Owen asked.

"Archives. She rang me actually – Gwen go help her." Jack answered.

"Fine." Gwen cried before flouncing off towards the archives.

"Thanks." Jack said turning to Owen.

"No worries. Just pray you can trust him." Owen replied before both men walked down to examine the remains of the Weevil.


	6. I Want You

**AN: No attempts at a witty author note this evening, but I will do something to compensate. As soon as I receive five reviews for this chapter, I will upload another one. I'm not sure if I'll be able to upload a chapter tomorrow so I'm willing to offer two chapters tonight if you kindly review.**

**Thanks for you reviews so far x**

"Thanks." Lisa said taking the takeaway coffee cup Ianto was proffering out of his hand. He smiled softly as he took a sip from his own drink and they walked in companionable silence through Bute Park towards a nearby bench where they sat down.

"So… what's wrong?" She asked.

Ianto sniggered softly. "You know me far too well." He said.

"Pretty much." She agreed. "So what's Jack done… I'm assuming this is about Jack?"

Ianto nodded. "I think I love him." He said quietly.

Lisa smiled. "And that's a problem why?" She asked.

"I just found out something about him… nothing bad… but its kinda huge and I worry that if he chose not to tell me that, what else hasn't he told me?" Ianto mused.

"Can you tell me what it was?" She asked. He shook his head. "Okay. Do you trust him Ianto? Forget how you feel about him… just basics now. Do you trust him?" She asked.

"Yeah I do." He said.

"Then you need to do it. Trust him Ianto… that's all you can do. Have you told him about your OCD and your parents?" She asked.

"Next thing on my list." He admitted. "Guess after that I'll know how he really feels about me." He said.

"If he doesn't react well, he doesn't deserve you." She said softly.

"Thanks Lisa. I wish I didn't have to come to you for romantic advice – I'm sure it's weird for you – but having only just admitted to Rhi that I like boys as well as girls, I don't think she's quite ready to offer assistance." Ianto said.

"It's fine Ianto, really. I want you to be happy. What happened between us was a long time ago. We've both moved on, and I'm just glad we can still be friends." She said linking arms with him. "How did Rhiannon take the news?" She asked.  
"Alarmingly well. I did leave her in the middle of lunch though to chase Jack across the Plass… I should probably call her." He mused.

"He seems nice Ianto… and he's obviously good for you – that grin is testament to that. You need to tell him how you feel about him." She suggested.

Ianto nodded. "Yep." He agreed. "Never was very good at this part was I?" He said softly.

She grinned as she thought back to the stuttering Ianto who had told her he loved her so many years ago. "Not your finest moment, no." She admitted gently.

Ianto smiled. "God I didn't think I'd be having this problem this soon. Do you think I'm crazy? Falling this fast?" He asked.

"You never did casual relationships well Ianto. You fall fast and you fall deeply, but only for people that you really care about. I don't doubt you love him, just like you loved me. You're not crazy. You're just you." She said.

"I still love you, you know." He said taking hold of the hand from the arm that linked with his and squeezing it fondly.

"I know you. I still love you too." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

TW

"Look people lie and embellish stories about themselves all the time when they meet new people. Or they leave things out to avoid looking foolish or crazy or strange." Ianto said with a look that made Jack wonder what he had omitted to tell him. The two men were sat on Ianto's sofa later that evening. Jack had left Owen monitoring the Rift for the night, and was hoping to sort things out with Ianto. "You had perfectly valid reasons for what you did. More valid in fact than most people." He reassured.

"But something as basic as my job... I just wish I didn't have to lie about it. Most people can just say 'Hi my names Jack and I work at Tesco'." Jack complained.

"Do they get aliens in Tesco?" Ianto asked whilst somehow maintaining a straight face.

Jack smirked despite his mood. "We had a Weevil sighting in Asda once, but it turned out to be an irate customer." He said, making Ianto laugh.

"Are we okay then?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. "I'm not interested in you for your job Jack, I'm interested in you for you. Whether you fight Weevils or not, it doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is that I like you, that you seem to like me, and we generally have a laugh together. When I'm not accusing you of being married of course." His voice trailed off as he flushed embarrassed at his earlier mistake.

Jack took hold of Ianto's hand. "Look, I do like you Ianto. I like you a lot in fact. And don't worry about earlier - it was an understandable assumption. I get on really well with my team - we have to with the hours we work - and I'm very tactile with all of them. But that's all." He said, hoping to explain his earlier actions with Gwen.

Ianto nodded. "So how did they react when I left? Gwen didn't seem thrilled with me being there."

"Gwen wasn't. We had an incident a few months ago with a member of her fiancés haulage firm doing meat deliveries and making a few extra pounds on the side. Turned out to be alien meat. Anyway Rhys – Gwen's fiancé - got involved and, much to my displeasure, we had to tell him the truth about what she does for a living so he could help us. She wasn't happy with the idea that I'd told you already."

Ianto's eyes widened. "Her fiancé didn't know her real job? What did he think she did?"

"Gwen used to work for the police when I recruited her, so she told him she got a promotion to special ops. I would have preferred to retcon him afterwards, but she threatened to leave if I made her." Jack explained.

"Retcon?" Ianto echoed.

"It's a drug we use to make people forget things they shouldn't have seen… weevils sightings… blowfish driving sports cars… that kind of thing." Jack admitted.

"And do your team want to retcon me? I mean if this leads nowhere do I get drugged?" Ianto's voice became raised as he pulled his hand out of Jack's hold.

"Ianto I am not going to retcon you." Jack said.

"But how can you say that? What if we break up… what if I decide I can't be with someone who fights weevils – do you just let me walk out of your life with what I know, or do you make sure I never remember anything… not even the good stuff?" Ianto asked.

"Ianto I trust you… and I know that even if this doesn't work out… that if we break up… that you wouldn't tell anyone about my work or my team." Jack reclaimed Ianto's hand as he spoke.

"But what if I'm walking home from work one day and Gwen walks past – do I say hello? Or do I just pretend I don't know who she is, or that she's been chasing Blowfish in sports cars apparently?" Ianto asked, his face growing more confused as he spoke.

"Can we worry about that if we need to? All this talk of us breaking up is rather maudlin. Its been a week… and this is first time we've admitted there's anything to break up… can't we focus on that?" Jack asked with a gentle smirk.

Ianto's face broke into a smile. "This has been the most mind blowing day of my life."

"Welcome to my world." Jack said smiling.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be." Ianto confessed quietly with a hint of a blush, causing Jack to grin. "Do you have to go back to work tonight… or can you stick around?" Ianto asked.

"I can stick around if you want me to." Jack replied.

"I want you." Ianto said pulling Jack towards him, and capturing his lips in a kiss.

TW

Ianto and Jack were led in bed later that night. Jack was led on his side, one arm bent beneath his head like a makeshift pillow, his other hand flat on the bed between him and Ianto, who was mirroring his position. The bed covers were laid across their naked bodies, settled just above their waists.

"When I was six I was diagnosed with mild OCD. Quite a common disorder nowadays, but rare back then, especially in children. They didn't really know what to do with me, they didn't understand what made me do the things I did, so they sent me to Providence Park for a month as a resident, and the one day a week for year as an out patient." Ianto broke the silence with his low and nervous voice. Jack took hold of his hand before he continued. "My Mum left us after that year. My Dad blamed me for destroying the family, for being a freak. He clung to Rhiannon. She looks just like Mum, and she did what she was supposed to. Got married, had children, never left the estate. I went to university. He said it was because I thought I was better than he was, but really it was just to get away from him. He would never leave Newport, not even to come to Cardiff, certainly not to see his useless son. I made Mum leave, and he made me leave. Rhi and I never stood a chance. We'd never be close; Dad made sure of that. He died of a stroke five years ago. I didn't go to the funeral. I didn't see the point."

"You know it's not your fault don't you?" Jack said gently.

"Course it is. If I'd been a normal child, Mum would never have left, Dad would never have blamed me, and I'd have a family. Of course it's my fault." Ianto replied.

"No it's not. Its not your fault your family couldn't cope, its not your fault your Mum left, its not your fault you were ill. I mean look at you now, look at what your family has missed out on. Your Dad should have been so proud of you. He would be so proud now of who you've become." Jack said brushing his hand across Ianto's face.

"Were you and your parents close?" Ianto asked, changing the subject.

"We were... until Gray. I was looking after him. I was eleven years old and my Dad asked me to watch him, to look after him. I let go of his hand. He was there one minute. Then he vanished. I looked everywhere for him. I ran all over trying to find him. When I went back home my Dad was dead. My Mum never said it, but she blamed me for Gray disappearing. He was six years old. I left home when I was fifteen. We were so close before that day, but it was never the same again." Jack spoke with regret.

"What happened to your Dad?" Ianto asked.

"I found him outside our house. He was already dead when I got there." Jack said vaguely.

"Jack I'm so sorry." Ianto said, moving closer and pulling Jack into his arms.

"Yeah me too." He replied sombrely as he wrapped his own arms around Ianto, each man holding the other one tightly.


	7. Terrorist

AN: The power of the writer – thank you for the five reviews it took to get me to upload this. There was never really any doubt that you'd do it – you are all brilliant.

**Please keep the reviews coming, and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible :) x**

Gwen marched into Jacks office gripping a manila file tightly to her chest, Owen and Tosh following at a more reluctant and altogether less hostile pace.

"Jack we need to talk." She said angrily.

"Okay." Jack said confused at the sudden interruption, and rather comical sight of a seething Gwen, a somewhat bored Owen, and Tosh hiding at the back, obviously hoping she wouldn't be noticed.

"I've been doing some research on Ianto. He has a history of mental illness, a criminal conviction, and he finished top of his class at university yet works in a coffee shop. Is this really the kind of person you should be showing around our base?" Gwen barked out the information in her usual work mode voice.

"You've been doing what now?" Jack asked, keeping his voice calm and neutral as he felt his blood boil.

"I ran his name through the computer, to see if we could trust him." Gwen explained.

"Is that his file?" Jack asked, gesturing to the file she was holding.

Gwen nodded.

"Give." Jack ordered, holding out one hand, in which Gwen placed the file before he dropped it onto the desk. "Now, I presume if you've got time to spy on my boyfriend, you've done all your actual work?" He continued.

"Jack..." She began, before Jack, whose voice had become suddenly angrier, cut her off.

"No? Well then, off you go. Tosh - stop cowering behind Owen and go home. Owen - can I have a word in private please? Oh and Gwen? If you type Ianto's name into any machine in this building ever again I will retcon you and Rhys back to birth - got it?"

"Jack..." She started again.

"That's an order." He barked.

Gwen flounced out the office with Tosh following moments later after a swiftly mumbled apology. Owen settled into the seat across from Jack's.

"Have you read this?" Jack asked, pointing to the file.

"No." Owen replied. "Gwen ran through a few vague highlights… but nothing specific."

"Ianto was diagnosed with OCD. Spent a time at Providence Park as a resident and eventual outpatient. What do you know about the place?" Jack asked.

"Not much. I mean, its one of the best psychiatric hospitals in the UK, but something like OCD shouldn't require that sort of treatment, not unless it was particularly severe. How old was he?" Owen asked.

"Six." Jack answered.

"Six?" Owen exclaimed. "Jack no child should have to go to somewhere like that for anything as mild as OCD. Is he okay now?"

"I think so." Jack nodded, not entirely sure it was the right answer, but hopeful. "Thanks Owen." He added, giving the medic the opportunity to leave.

"That's what I'm here for. Just out of curiosity, what's his degree in? The way Gwen's going on you'd think it was in bomb making or biological warfare." Owen asked as he got to his feet.

"I can assure you Ianto is not a threat. Unless a first in Welsh History makes him a terrorist." Jack said with a gentle smirk.

Owen laughed. "Fantastic. Look I'm sorry about Gwen. I should have stopped her making this fuss. I'm sure he's great and we have nothing to worry about."

Jack nodded. "He is. And Gwen will get over it. Look he's coming round after he finishes work at six. Can you stick around... just in case I try to throttle her?"

"Course. Anyway I'm intrigued to meet our little terrorist." Owen said with a grin before walking out.

Jack smiled before taking a steadying breath as he eyed the file on his desk and flipped it open.

TW

Jack jogged down the steps towards the cog door pulling his coat on as he went.

"I'll be back in a minute." He called to anyone who may be listening as he walked through the now open door and rode the lift to the Tourism Office. Once he had passed through the hidden entrance he unlocked and opened the office door, grinning when he found Ianto stood outside armed with four coffees.

"Hey." Ianto said, stepping inside and planting a kiss on Jacks lips. "Peace offering." He added holding the cups aloft.

"Before we go downstairs, there's something I need to tell you." Jack began as locked the door again.

"Sounds ominous." Ianto said, placing the coffees on the counter top and pulling off the beanie he'd been wearing, running his hand through his hair to get rid of any trace of hat hair he might be displaying.

"Gwen ran a search on you using our computers." Jack said.

"And what did Gwen find?" Ianto asked nervously.

"Personal details like your date of birth and where you are from, through to medical history, education and employment history, and your criminal record." Jack explained with the last part barely audible as it drifted from his lips.

"And she's read all this?" Ianto asked quickly.

"Yes. No one else has I promise." Jack pointed out hoping it would help.

"Have you?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded cautiously.

"For a secret organisation, privacy isn't something you're big on is it?" Ianto said with a nervous smile.

"Look I'm sorry okay? I have reprimanded her, and taken the file away. She had no right, and she had no authority. Despite her best attempts to drag the others in to her plot, it was obviously just her." Jack apologised.

"Did she tell them what she found?" Ianto asked picking up the coffees again.

"Owen mentioned vague highlights. No specifics, which I'm not sure is a good thing. She mentioned mental illness, criminal records, and a degree at volume in front of the others." Jack explained.

"She thinks I'm a terrorist doesn't she?" Ianto asked, the anger in his face dissipating and being replaced by amusement.

"I think that was her ultimate goal yeah." Jack said matching Ianto's smile.

"Fine." Ianto said simply.

"Fine?" Jack echoed.

Ianto nodded. "Come on, before these get cold." He said motioning to the coffees.

Jack moved towards the secret passage but stopped before he walked through.

"You're not going to spit in it are you?" He asked.

Ianto laughed. "No Jack… I'm not going to spit in it." He replied before the two men walked through the secret door and headed down to the Hub.

TW

"Coffee's up." Jack called as he wandered back inside the Hub with Ianto. Owen was first to emerge, jogging up from the autopsy bay eagerly.

"Brilliant." He said as he walked over. "You must be the famous Ianto that Jack never shuts up about. Owen Harper – pleased to meet you." Owen held out on arm and shook hands with Ianto as Jack grinned.

"You too." Ianto said before handing Owen a coffee. "This one must be yours."

Owen took a sip before grinning. "How did you know?" He asked when the coffee he was handed was indeed his.

"Coffee geek." Ianto explained with a smile as Gwen walked across the Hub and over to the boys.

"Hi Gwen." Ianto said simply as he held out a coffee.

"Evening Ianto – thanks." Gwen said with a forced smile before lifting the cup to her lips, stopping suddenly when Ianto spoke.

"Let me know what you think. We're trying something new at the shop, thought you might like it." He said mysteriously.

Gwen brought the cup back up to her lips and took a sip as the three men watched. "Tastes great." She said, as she went to take another drink.

"Oh well." Ianto began. "Next time I'll have to use more bodily fluids." He said with a totally deadpan tone.

Owen and Jack sniggered as Gwen's face fell. Ianto smiled.

"Your coffee Jack." He said handing Jack his drink before taking his own.

"Right… Gwen – you can take your drink and go home. Owen – we're gonna have beer and pizza and you are welcome to join us." Jack asked.

"No I think I've seen enough. Ianto – it was a pleasure. We'll definitely have to get a beer sometime. Come on you – lets leave these two to it." Owen said pushing Gwen towards the door after shaking Ianto's hand once again.

"Night guys." Jack called as they left before turning to look at Ianto with his eyebrows raised.

"What?" Ianto asked innocently, his face failing to hide a smirk.

"How do you do that? How do you say something like that without cracking?" Jack asked as they made their way to the sofa.

"She deserved it." Ianto pointed out.

Jack nodded. "She did. And you've got Owen on your side, which is not an easy feat. Next time you'll have to meet Tosh, though I don't doubt that she'll love you."

"So I passed the team test?" Ianto asked.

"With flying colours." Jack said smiling.

"Excellent." Ianto responded. "So, you apparently never shut up about me?" He asked smirking.

Jack grinned. "Can you blame me?" He asked, making Ianto blush lightly, earning him a gentle kiss.

"So… do we talk about that incident now… or after I've had a few beers?" Ianto asked.

"We don't need to talk about it all." Jack said.

"Do you have the file?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded. "Do you want to read it?"

"I think of everyone, I have the most right." Ianto pointed out.

Jack rose from his seat and jogged up to his office, returning moments later with the file, handing it to Ianto before he sat back down again. Ianto took hold of the file with both hands, before tearing it roughly in two, before tearing it a second and third time till he was left with a pile of paper.

"Now, do you want to hear the truth?" He asked, dropping the paper pile onto the table.

"I'm ready to hear anything you want to tell me Ianto. But you don't have to tell me anything unless you want to." Jack explained.

"Jack, compared to my OCD confession, this is nothing." Ianto started. "I was arrested when I was fifteen years old at my local Top Shop trying to steal a pair of boxer shorts. My mate Dafyd dared me to steal something, and the rebellious teenager in me decided to go for it. Boxer shorts were pretty small and I thought I'd get away with it. I didn't. I got away with a caution. There are probably thousands of people out there with a similar story. Nothing special, nothing interesting, barely worth a mention. I think the use of the phrase "Criminal Record" is a slight exaggeration." He said calmly.

"You tried to steal a pair of pants? Not very rock and roll Ianto – I'm disappointed." Jack said with a smirk.

Ianto laughed softly. "I'm sure Gwen will be too."

"She will come round. You might not have helped with your bodily fluid comment, but she will come round." Jack said.

"I don't really care Jack – I'm not with her. I'm with you. As long as you're on my side, that's all that matters." Ianto said simply.

Jack smiled. "Nowhere else I'd rather be." He said softly before kissing Ianto.

**AN2: Several reviewers have commented that they are big fans of alternate universe stuff, and that they would like to read more AU's from me. I'm thinking of writing a Ianto/Owen AU – any thoughts? PM me x**


	8. My Place

**AN: I'm just far too nice for words… or your words are far too nice for me. Whichever reason you want to use, here's another chapter for you. Please keep reviewing, and thank you x x x **

"Come on - I'll give you the guided tour." Jack said as he rose from his feet, beer bottle in hand. Pizza boxes lay open and empty on the table that was in front of the sofa, along with a few discarded bottles. Ianto joined him, bringing his own drink along too as they wandered over to Owen's autopsy bay.

"Owen's domain." Jack began. "He was a doctor in a hospital when I recruited him. One of the best in his field if I'm honest. Now he dissects aliens and patches us up." Jack spoke as though sad for the career the medic had lost, before moving towards the three computers that were set up by the autopsy bay entrance.

"Tosh is our tech expert." He said. "There's nothing that this woman can't do with a computer or a piece of technology. Whatever the language, whatever the species. She'd never admit it, but this place would struggle to function without her." Jack spoke fondly of his team member. "And then we have Gwen. Former police officer. She's a tough one is our Gwen, but she keeps things real, brings a human element to the team, she never forgets what we're here to save." He said.

"You're obviously very proud of them." Ianto said.  
Jack nodded. "I probably don't tell them enough." He mused. "Come on – I think you'll like this next bit." He said as he scurried off down some steps and into a long corridor, Ianto following close behind as they walked through a door into another cavernous room.

"I can't believe how big this place is." He said as Jack flicked on the lights.

"It was built in Victorian times when the institute was set up. There are acres of rooms and miles of tunnels down here, all hidden away beneath Cardiff Bay. This is our archives, where we store all our records and information on anything and everything that falls through the rift, reports from all the missions we go on, every piece of flotsam and jetsam we come into contact with, its all here. Just over a hundred years of history, all hidden away from the world." Jack said softly as he watched Ianto's eyes widen in delight at the scene before him.

"It's a shame that nobody outside of Torchwood will every get to read it." Ianto said simply.

"Maybe one day, when the world finally accepts that fact that there are aliens out there, that those events of the past few years were extraterrestrial… maybe then people will get to see some of this stuff. You could lose yourself for days, god for months down here rifling through this. Sometimes we do get lost down here, struggling to find what we're looking for. It all needs a good tidy and reorganisation, we just don't have the time or the man power to do it." Jack said.

"It does have that slightly chaotic look to it… twenty years ago I'd be breaking out in a cold sweat just looking at it." Ianto said with a gentle laugh.

Jack grinned. "Not any more?" He asked lightly.

Ianto shook his head. "Nope. Now I'm as untidy as the next person is. Though I could have a relapse if I spend too long down here." He joked as Jack flicked the light back off and they set off back to main room of the Hub. As they walked up the steps to Jack's office, the Welshman grabbing two fresh bottles of beer from the table as he passed, Jack asked a question.

"Do you ever wonder why we never go to my place?"

"Sometimes. Is it nice?" Ianto asked as he watched Jack stride over to what resembled a manhole cover on the floor of the room and lifted it open.

"It's a little small. Not really cosy, more cramp. It's dark, and it's cold." Jack said softly.

"Are you about to tell me you live down there?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded.

"You live at the Hub? In a hole in the ground?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded again as he slid down the ladder that fell from the opening and Ianto followed swiftly, the beer bottles forgotten on the desk. As Ianto's feet settled on the floor the lights within the space he'd entered flashed on and his eyes widened for a second time as he took in the scene before him.

"You weren't kidding." He said simply as he scanned the space. Jack's "home" was a room no bigger than Ianto's own kitchen. Along one wall lay a wardrobe and a chest of drawers, on the opposite a single bed and a lone chair. There were no windows, no natural light at all, just one bare bulb swinging idly above the room. At the far end was an archway that led to a small bathroom, containing a toilet, basin and shower cubicle. There were no personal effects, anything to indicate that the room belonged to anyone, the walls grey and dull. To Ianto it looked cold and uninviting, and he couldn't understand why anyone would choose to live here.

"Why?" Ianto asked. "Why live here?"

"I need to be ready. I need to be on guard at all times." Jack offered by way of explanation.

"And being on guard means you can't stick a picture up? Or a light shade? Have you even heard of colour?" Ianto asked, gaining a smile from Jack as reward.

"I was never one for decorating." Jack said.

"We're going to a DIY store tomorrow and buying paint. Seriously Jack – a light shade. You shouldn't have to live like this." Ianto said, his voice becoming concerned.

"I don't spend a lot of time down here… I have my office which I'm sure you'll agree is an altogether cheerier place." Jack explained.

"Well Jack, if you ever want me down here again, you're decorating. No arguments." Ianto smiled.

"Looks like I'm decorating then, cos I was kinda hoping that you'd spend a bit of time down here with me." Jack closed the gap, wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist and pulling him close.

"I'm sure I can be persuaded." Ianto replied softly as Jack's lips captured his.

TW

Owen was first to arrive at the Hub the next morning, and upon arriving he made his way to the kitchen to make himself a coffee, knowing that it would be a long few hours till Jack's first trip of the day to Bean. As he filled the kettle and flicked it on his ears pricked up when he heard voices. Popping his head out of the kitchen door he spotted Ianto kissing Jack firmly as he exited the office, Ianto dressed in the same clothes as he'd arrived in the night before, Jack wearing just his pants.

"Do either of you want a drink?" Owen called, laughing softly as both men flinched, obviously not expecting anyone to be in just yet.

"No thanks Owen." Jack called back. "See you later." He said to Ianto as he placed a final kiss on his lips before retreating to his office. Ianto wandered down the steps to the main area of the Hub.

"Drink?" Owen repeated emerging fully from the kitchen.

Ianto shook his head. "No thanks. I need to go home and change before work. Look I've got a shift this morning, then I'm taking him shopping this afternoon before we go to the castle – are you free for a pint later?" He asked.

Owen nodded. "Yeah… say 8ish on the Plass?"

"Cool." Ianto nodded. "Have a nice day." He called, waving as he hurried out the cog door.

"Bye." Owen called.

Jack walked out of his office, now dressed in his usual attire minus the greatcoat, and made his way to down the steps, meeting Owen at his computer.

"Did I just hear you arranging a date with my boyfriend?" He asked with a light-hearted tone.

"Yep." Owen replied as he sat down. "He's taking me out for a pint apparently."

Jack smiled. "Thanks Owen." He said.

"Not a problem. He seems nice, and I am still recovering from his bodily fluids comment from yesterday." Owen said smirking at the memory. "He did mention that he was taking you shopping later – is he insane?"

Jack nodded. "Probably. He thinks my quarters are dull and uninviting, so wants me to redecorate."

Owen sniggered. "Under the thumb already – man he's good."

Jack smacked Owen lightly on the back of the head as the cog door reopened and Tosh and Gwen walked inside.

"Morning." Gwen said tightly, obviously still annoyed from yesterday.

"Hey guys." Tosh said cheerfully.

"Gwen – my office." Jack said sounding as friendly as possible.

Gwen sighed as she slung her bag onto the floor beneath her desk and followed Jack upstairs, closing the door behind her as she entered his office and sat down.

"Anything you want to say?" He asked as he settled into his own seat.

"I'm sorry okay? Is that what you want me to say? Though what I'm apologising for I don't know. He can't have taken it too badly – we did just see him creeping out in yesterdays clothes." She sniped.

Jack exhaled loudly. "I trust Ianto and that should be the end of it Gwen. He is not insane, he is not a criminal, and he is not a terrorist. He is a just a guy whom I really like, who I am enjoying getting to know, and who I would appreciate you showing a little respect to. I don't expect you to spend your time trying to find something wrong with him, and I repeat that if you do type his name into any more of our search features I will retcon you and Rhys, or maybe just Rhys. I don't know what your problem is, whether you're just angry that I let him in here, or whether you're jealous that you're not the only one with a life outside of this place that they can flaunt around, but I really like Ianto, and I am not going to sit back and let you ruin that."

"Fine." She replied sharply. "Can I get back to work now?"

Jack nodded and she got up and left. Checking the clock on the wall he saw that it was barely eight and he would still have to wait another hour before he'd be able to partake in his first coffee run of the morning. As he leant back in his chair, his hands locked behind his head he allowed a smile to form on his lips. It was along time since Jack had felt this way, since he'd fallen for someone this fast, and it scared him and thrilled him in equal measure. Ianto Jones, a coffee shop worker from Newport, was having a bewitching effect on the immortal Jack Harkness. The average mortal person experienced this feeling once in their lifetime. Jack's immortal life meant that he'd had the pleasure of experiencing it more than once. His smile widened as he realised that Ianto was fast becoming the love of this part of his lifetime. The smile faltered as Jack realised he still had some big hurdles to cross with Ianto, still had some big secrets to reveal to the young Welshman. He pushed those thoughts swiftly to the back of his mind. There'd be plenty of time to discuss things like immortality and time travel. Right now, he was just looking forward to getting a coffee fix, and an Ianto fix, before this afternoon's trip into the city.

TW

Jack opened the Tourist Information Office door only to be pushed roughly inside, the intruder dripping water all over the once clean floor. Outside a large black cloud had descended over Cardiff and was consequently depositing its load across the city.

"If you ever actually opened this place, I wouldn't have to turn up looking like a drowned rat." Ianto said grimly as he shook his coat off, a second flood of water being sprayed across the room as a result.

"I have something for you." Jack said hoping to remove the grimace from Ianto's face. Reaching into his pocket first he held out his closed hand and dropped its contents into Ianto's upturned palm.

"What's this?" Ianto asked.

"That's called a key." Jack said with a smirk.

"And what is it a key to?" The Welshman asked ignoring the playful glint in Jack's voice.

"That door." Jack replied gesturing at the office door. "That way you can just let yourself in and not wait for me to come up, that way you wont drown. And if you lean around the counter you'll find the button that opens the hidden door, and you can just head straight down to the Hub."

"You're giving me a key to your home?" Ianto asked softly, his earlier frustration disappearing.

Jack nodded. "Is that alright?" He asked with an affectionate smile.

Ianto nodded in response as he grinned. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Jack nodded. "Ianto I never do anything I don't want to. And I want to give you this key so you can come here whenever you want to. And I hope that's as often as I want you here. Which is all the time."

Ianto smiled. "Thank you Jack." He said as he pulled his bunch of keys from his coat pocket and fixed the new key to it.

Jack dipped his head briefly in response. "So where are we going shopping?" He asked keenly.

"There's a hardware store in town that I thought we could try for a few home furnishings." Ianto said.

"And then the castle?" Jack queried as he looked through the window in the door, seeing that the rain was finally abating.

Ianto nodded. "Yep, and then I'm meeting Owen for a beer at eight." He admitted.

"So we'll have time to grab something to eat before you leave me for another man? And so soon in our relationship." Jack said, making his voice sound as distraught as he could.

Ianto grinned, laughing softly at Jack's amateur dramatics. "Don't worry. He's not my type."

"Glad to hear it. Come on then. Let's get out of here before the downpour starts again." Jack said holding the door open for them both, and following Ianto through.


	9. The Castle

AN: Another chapter for you here. Just to reiterate in case people aren't reading these little notes at the top of each chapter; this is a completed story that I wrote for NaNoWriMo. There are just over 50,000 words and from here there is along way to go, so don't worry about it being over yet – the fun is about to start.

**Please keep reading and reviewing x**

Jack and Ianto were huddled in a viewing point on one of the walls of Cardiff castle that overlooked – amongst other things – the Hilton Hotel. They'd spent a little time in the hardware store where Ianto had tried to encourage Jack to choose a light shade whilst he wandered off, claiming to have to pick up a few bits for his apartment. When he'd come back Jack was holding two not dissimilar shades, one in either hand, and seemed to be struggling to decide between them. After some gentle assistance by Ianto he had finally chosen one of the shades, and after paying for it, and then dropping it off at the Tourist Office entrance, they had made their way up to the castle, where they were currently sheltering from a particularly brisk wind.

"I have something for you." Ianto said as he leant on the wall of the castle grounds, Jack stood beside him. Going into the pocket of his jeans, the Welshman pulled out a silver key and handed it to Jack.

"What's this?" Jack asked regarding the key with confusion.

"That is a key." Ianto said smirking in a way that was not unlike Jack's from earlier.

"Is this a key to your apartment?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. "Two reasons." He began. "Firstly, it only seemed logical that if I can get into your place, then you should be able to get into mine. I'm not entirely happy with the idea of you living in that pit, but you've obviously grown attached to it. But the option is there, if you ever want to get away from it for a few hours, my door is now officially always open." He explained.

"And secondly?" Jack prompted.

"Secondly… is a little harder to admit." Ianto said as his gaze drifted to the rough ground of the walkway.

"Ianto?" Jack said concerned as he pushed the key into the pocket of his trousers.

Ianto took a deep breath before lifting his gaze, settling his eyes on the piercing blue of Jack's before speaking again. "Jack, I…" His voice was cut off by the sound of screaming that seemed to be coming from within the castle grounds. Jack ran out of the viewing point, looking frantically from left to right along the walkway that formed along three sides of the grounds. His eyes widened as he saw that cause of the screaming running along one of the walkways.

"Ianto get down and stay quiet." Jack called as he drew his Webley from the holster that was hidden beneath his greatcoat.

"What's going on Jack?" Ianto whispered as he crouched on the floor.

"Don't move – I'll come back for you." Jack said before running off down the walkway. Ianto shuffled forwards slightly, remaining low on the ground and peered around the wall, seeing Jack had reached the entrance, and was now dashing across the open space that separated the walls from the main body of the castle. He stopped in the centre of the castle grounds, gun raised as he spun around slowly, obviously looking for something or someone. Luckily the castle was almost deserted, as not many tourists were willing to brave the inclement Cardiff weather. Teamed with the earlier screaming, this meant that the sight of a man wielding a gun wasn't causing much alarm.

"Well what do we have here." A voice spoke from behind him, and Ianto turned his head around to face the source his eyes widening as he came face to face with a strange looking creature. The creatures' face was an orange shade of red, and had what could only be described as gills on either side of its face. A strange fin featured on the top of its head, almost like a punk hairstyle, and despite its rather strange appearance, the creature was wearing a suit that would not have looked out of place in the late nineteenth century.

"Get up." The creature said drawing out a gun and pointing it at Ianto with a twitching hand.

Ianto rose slowly to his feet, his hands aloft hopefully showing he was unarmed and not a threat. The creature reached out his free hand and pulled Ianto towards him, spinning him around as he patted him down. When he was sure the Welshman was unarmed he pushed Ianto out the viewing point.

"That way… and don't try and run." He ordered waving his gun menacingly, making his intentions clear.

Ianto set of slowly down the walkway which would take him back to the entrance of the castle grounds. It didn't take Jack long to spot movement on the walkway, and he soon appeared in front of him, stopping a metres away.

"Let him go." Jack ordered aiming his Webley at the creature as he wrapped an arm around Ianto from behind, pressing his gun into the Welshman's head, using him for cover.

"Why? What are you gonna do if I don't? Shoot me? What if you shoot him? What if I shoot him first? What if I shoot you?" The creature spoke quickly as he moved his head from side to side behind Ianto's.

"Why are you lot always high? Ever heard of clean living?" Jack asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" The creature asked still twitching and darting nervously behind Ianto, who stood still, eyes on Jack the whole time.

"You okay?" Jack asked locking eyes with Ianto.

"Marvellous. Nice trip to the castle." He replied calmly.

Jack smiled a little. "Don't worry – I'll buy you a souvenir." He said before firing his weapon, the bullet flying swiftly past Ianto's left ear and straight through the creature's head. Ianto stumbled forwards as the creature fell back, crashing to the ground. Jack hurried over to Ianto, pulling him into a crushing embrace.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he put his Webley away quickly before wrapping both arms tightly around the trembling man.

"I've had better days." Ianto murmured as he sunk into Jack's hold.

"I've got you… you're okay… I've got you." Jack whispered, planting a soft kiss on Ianto's head as he tapped his comms unit in his ear and called the team to come and do clear up.

TW

"What was that?" Ianto asked as he sat in Jack's office, a cup of hot sweet tea in his hands that Tosh had assured him would help.

"That was a Blowfish." Jack said as he watched Ianto sip his tea.

"A Blowfish? As in the creature often spotted driving sports cars?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded. "They are members of the Piscine Species… they turn up on Earth from time to time… and for some reason they are always high on coke. We've had a few dealings with them in the past." He explained.

"I thought you were going to shoot me." Ianto said softly. "When that gun went off, I just froze, and I thought you'd shot me."

"Good job you didn't move, or I might have." Jack said with a smile that he hoped would settle Ianto's fears.

The Welshman smiled a little. "Is life like this all the time for you guys… Blowfish at the castle is a normal day?"

Jack nodded. "More often than not."

"I don't know how you do it." Ianto mused as he finished his tea, placing the empty mug on Jack's desk, his hands still shaking.

"You get used to it." Jack said. "Are you okay? Do you want me to get Owen to check you over?"

Ianto shook his head. "No I'm fine. Just… just a little shaken up. Not everyday a fish threatens to shoot you." He said.

Jack rose from his seat, rounding the desk and crouching on the floor in front of Ianto, taking hold of the younger man's hands. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this." He said as he stroked his thumbs across Ianto's hands.

"Not your fault." Ianto said softly, leaning forward and kissing Jack softly.

Jack smiled. "So, before we were interrupted by a big red fish, you were about to tell me something." He said, as there was a knock at his office door.

"Sorry – do you still want to grab that beer?" Owen asked looking at Ianto, who nodded.

"That okay?" He asked looking down at Jack.

Jack nodded. "Sure." He said rising to his feet and helping Ianto up. "What were you going to tell me?" He asked as the Welshman set off towards the door.

Ianto shrugged. "Can't remember." He lied. "See you later." He said as he followed Owen down the steps and out the Hub.


	10. Attack

**AN: Let the drama commence. Sorry Ianto – you know I love you really!**

**Please review x**

"Looks like you need that." Owen said, planting a beer down on the table in front of Ianto.

"Cheers." Ianto said picking the glass up and clinking it against Owen's before taking a mouthful. "Works better than tea." He added as he placed it back on a beer mat.

Owen smiled. "If Tosh hadn't got there first, I was going to bring you something a little stronger. Your first meeting with a Blowfish is never easy." He said.

"How do you do it? How do you face Blowfish and Weevils and all the other creatures that seem intent on killing you every day?" Ianto asked.

"It's my job." Owen answered simply.

"Jack said you used to work in a hospital." Ianto said as he took another drink from his beer.

Owen nodded as he replied. "I did. Much prefer Torchwood though. I enjoyed medicine… just hated the patients." He said with a smirk. Ianto laughed softly.

"He's very proud of you. Jack I mean. He thinks you're a great medic… even though he apparently never tells you." Ianto said.

Owen smiled. "Jack never really acknowledges what he's feeling or what he thinks, and he hardly ever vocalises it. You get used to it, figure out other ways to find out what he thinks of you."

Ianto looked down at his pint sadly.

"What did I say?" Owen asked.

Ianto looked back up at Owen. "Nothing." He said taking another drink.

"You know he's crazy about you don't you? I mean seriously, he never shuts up about you, and we have never had this many coffees bought for us before. Any excuse to see you, and Jack's there." Owen said.

Ianto smiled a little. "I'm kinda crazy about him too." He said softly as his smile turned into a grin. His phone beeped with a text. 'I'll be up later if you want to talk. J x'

"Speak of the devil." Ianto said as he tapped a reply. 'I miss you too. I x'

"He okay?" Owen asked. Ianto nodded as his phone sounded again. 'Good. J x' Smirking he put his phone back into his pocket and finished his beer.

"Another?" He asked looking across at Owen.

"Sure." The medic said before Ianto got up and walked to the crowded bar and ordered two more pints. As he stood waiting he heard a commotion behind him and turned to see Owen running out the pub.

"Cancel that." Ianto called before rushing out after Owen. As he stepped into the street he heard a banging noise coming from a nearby alleyway and sprinted over, looking down it to see Owen lying half unconscious against a large commercial bin with a strange animal leaning over him. Ianto crept down the alleyway, picking up a plank of wood that was propped up against the wall as he went. As he raised the plank in the air, ready to strike the animal, Owen spotted him. The medic's attention being distracted made the animal turn round and Ianto flinched. Fanged teeth snarled at him and he dropped the plank.

"Ianto… run." Owen said weakly, but it was too late. The animal leered towards Ianto, striking him hard on the side of the head. The Welshman crumbled to the floor as he was plunged into darkness.

TW

The monotonous beeping noise that was ringing around the bland and sterile hospital room echoed irritatingly in Jack's ear. As he stood at the end of the bed, eyes fixed on the man lying unconscious within it he tried to focus on the words being spoken into his left ear.

"Mr Jones has several large lacerations to his chest and arms and a number of cracked ribs. He received a severe blow to the head when he hit the ground. He has suffered a lot of blood loss, and the best thing he can do now is sleep. We have put him under heavy sedation for the evening, and will wake him up first thing tomorrow to gauge the seriousness of his condition."

Jack nodded and the doctor left, his position taken up by Owen who limped in on crutches.

"I'm sorry Jack." Owen said simply.

"It's not your fault he followed you." Jack said sincerely.

"What did the doctor say?" Owen asked.

"Lacerations… blow to the head… sedation… they're going to wake him up tomorrow." Jack said, his eyes never leaving Ianto as he rounded the bed and settled into the chair that was positioned beside it.

Owen nodded unseen. "He'll be fine." He said.

Jack nodded, his gaze still not shifting from the bruised face of Ianto as he reached out and took hold of his hand, brushing it gently with his thumb.

"Do you want me to stick around?" Owen asked.

Jack shook his head. "Go home and rest that ankle. And can you call Tosh and ask her to transfer the Rift Monitor to her PDA for the night, and tell her I'll be in as soon as I can in the morning." He said dragging his eyes away from Ianto and looking at his medic. Owen nodded. "And stop blaming yourself." Owen nodded again before leaving the room.

Jack looked back at Ianto. "You're going to be just fine Ianto… I promise." He began, reaching up and stroking his fingers through the short brown hair on the Welshman's head, his hand trailing delicately over the bruises that were dotted across his cheeks and jaw, down to the intricate stitching that sealed the cuts on his chest. Taking hold of the hand nearest to him once more he clasped it firmly in his own, lifting it to is face and kissing the back of it gently. As he leant his elbows on the bed and sat with his lips resting on Ianto's soft hand, the room door flew open and a woman Jack half-recognised rushed in.

"Oh my god Ianto." She exclaimed as she ran over to the bed before stopping suddenly in her tracks when she noticed Jack.

"Who are you?" She asked, her Welsh accent striking, jogging Jack's memory as to who she was.

"I'm Jack… Ianto's boyfriend. You must be Rhiannon?" He asked rising to his feet, laying Ianto's arm back down on the bed.

The woman nodded. "He's told you about me?" She asked.

Jack nodded. "I recognise you from the photo on his fridge." He said, and she smiled softly.

"Christmas last year. One of the few times you can get Mica and David to sit still – bribed with presents." She spoke fondly of her memory, a smile present on her face throughout.

Jack smiled back. "I'm sorry this is how we're meeting." He said simply.

She nodded as her gaze drifted to her brothers broken body. "How is he?" She asked.

"He's got some superficial injuries… bit of bang on his head… he's sedated at the minute… but they're going to wake him up in the morning." Jack explained.

Rhiannon nodded again. "How are you?" She asked.

"Me?" Jack asked confused.

"They said he was out with a man when they got jumped in the alley – I assumed it was you?" She said.

Jack shook his head. "No he was with a colleague of mine… he's got a broken ankle and a few bruises. From what I hear, Ianto saved his life." He said.

"Sounds like Ianto." She mused.

"Do you want me to leave you two alone?" Jack asked.

Rhiannon nodded as she reached out and brushed her fingers delicately along Ianto's arm.

"I'll be outside if you need me." He said softly before walking out the door. Settling onto the hard plastic seating that was lined up against the wall opposite Ianto's room Jack brought his hands up to his face and rubbed them across it. As his hands settled back onto his lap, he began to cry.

TW

It was just after 8 o'clock the following morning when a doctor joined Jack and Rhiannon in Ianto's hospital room.

"Right. I'm going to administer a drug that will wake Mr Jones up. He's going to be groggy at first… he may not even been lucid… once he's awake we'll be able to gauge the extent of his injuries… whether the bang on his head has caused any major damage." The doctor explained.

The doctor injected a clear drug into Ianto's IV and stepped back a little. Rhiannon stood on the right hand side of Ianto's bed, clutching desperately onto his hand, as Jack stood on the opposite side of the bed, his fingers resting delicately on Ianto's arm. A few silent and tense moments passed before the Welshman began to stir gently and subtly at first, a mere twitch and flinch that almost went unnoticed, before his eyes slowly opened and he croaked his first word.

"Jack?" Ianto's voice was low, the dryness of his mouth and lips adding to the creaky sound.

Jack took a deep steadying breath as he took hold of Ianto's hand and squeezed it fondly. "I'm right here Ianto… I'm right here." He said gently, but with great relief as he locked eyes with Ianto.

"What happened?" Ianto asked slowly, his voice sounding almost like normal.

"You were at the pub with Owen – do you remember?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. "Yeah I went to the bar… Owen left… he ran out… so I followed him… that's when I saw…" His voice trailed off.

Jack squeezed his hand. "Owen was being attacked… and you saved him."

"Am I going to be alright?" Ianto asked.

"You're going to be just fine. The doctor's here… so is Rhiannon." Jack said looking up at the other people in the room.

"Rhi?" Ianto said softly, smiling when he felt his sister squeeze his other hand.

"I'm here." She said as her eyes filled with joyful tears.

"Mr Jones? My name is Doctor Pete Saunders. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Like I've been mugged." Ianto said as he winced slightly.

The doctor nodded. "You have some deep cuts to your torso which have been treated and stitched. You lost quite a lot of blood, so you'll feel slightly weak and light-headed for a day or so. You have two cracked ribs that will heal in time. From the sounds of it though, you haven't suffered any additional trauma or memory loss from the blow to the head you received. We're going to keep you in for a few more hours… just to monitor the situation, but I'd like to expect that you'd be discharged this afternoon. I'll send a nurse in to get your more comfortable." He said simply before leaving.

Ianto squeezed hard on the two hands that were residing in his own. "So… Rhiannon – I'd like you meet my boyfriend Jack. Jack – this is my big sister Rhiannon." He said with a smirk.

"How are you feeling?" Rhiannon asked.

"I'm okay Rhi, I promise. How's Owen?" Ianto asked looking at Jack.

"He has a broken ankle… few bruises. He's going to be fine. Thanks to you." Jack said.

"I don't remember doing much other than getting battered." Ianto pointed out.

"Yeah well I'm proud of you." Rhiannon gushed as Ianto yawned.

"Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." She said, stroking her hand through his hair.

"Jack?" Ianto said sleepily. "Will you be here later?"

Jack nodded. "I need to nip into work… but I'll be back. I swear." He said bobbing his head down and planting a gentle kiss on Ianto's forehead.

"Stay safe." Ianto said as his eyes fell closed and sleep took him once again.

Jack let out a relieved sigh as he smiled across the bed at Rhiannon, who matched his look.


	11. Just Go

**AN: Prepare yourself for several updates today. I'm officially vegging on the sofa, so will randomly upload chapters throughout the day. Of course you need to keep reading and reviewing first; no reviews, no updates. Thanks guys x**

As the invisible lift completed its descent into the Hub Jack stepped off it and was relieved to see his team working for once.

"Morning Jack – how is he?" Owen asked, looking up from the computer screen he'd been studying.

"He's fine. They're going to watch him for a few hours… but they're hoping to release him this afternoon. How's the ankle?" Jack asked as he shook off his greatcoat and tossed it onto the sofa.

"I'm okay. Slightly slower than usual… but otherwise okay. Thanks to Ianto. I'll go see him tomorrow." Owen said.

Jack nodded. "Any drama overnight?" He asked turning his attention to Tosh.

"No it was a quiet one. There a rift spike due for around lunchtime, but nothing massive." She explained.

Jack nodded again before looking lastly at Gwen. "And our guests from yesterday?"

"Weevil is in the cells screaming at Janet, and the Blowfish is in several large pieces on Owen's table. He keeps threatening to make sushi." She said with a disgusted expression, making Jack laugh.

"Autopsy findings?" Jack spun back around to face Owen.

"Phenomenally high level of cocaine in its system as well as traces of alcohol. Wouldn't make for entirely safe sushi." Owen reported.

"And yesterdays Weevil?" Jack asked.

"I sedated him again this morning and took a blood sample. He also has a massive amount of coke in his system, which goes some way to explaining the somewhat erratic nature of the attack, and the ease with which we caught him afterwards." Owen explained.

"Tosh have you checked the CCTV in the alleyway?" Jack asked.

"You can't see the weevils face, but it is rather obvious that Ianto was bitten and not stabbed, so I have deleted the scenes. That way all the police have to go on is Owen's suitably vague description and anything that Ianto may tell them." She said.

"I will talk to him this evening. Can you fake a note from the doctor that he is unfit for questioning at the moment, and that he will go to see them as soon as he feels well enough?" Jack asked.

"Already done." Tosh smiled.

"You are a star." Jack grinned. "Anything else?" He asked looking around at the team, who all shook their heads in response.

"Right. I'll be in my office. Gwen and Tosh you should be able to handle this afternoons spike. Owen keep off that ankle. Can somebody go on a drinks run?" He asked.

"Amazing how your enthusiasm to go vanishes when there's no pretty boy to serve you." Owen smirked.

Jack stuck his tongue out. "Gwen be a love and nip to Bean. See what you can find out about what they think has happened to him."

"No problem." She said smiling as she headed out.

"Jack can I have a word?" Owen asked as Jack set off up to his office, the medic rising slowly to his feet and arming himself with his crutches.

"Up here?" Jack gestured to his office. Owen nodded and followed him up into his office.

"What can I do for you?" Jack asked.

"Ianto and I were talking about you last night." Owen began. Jack smiled.

"Shocking." He said sarcastically.

"I was saying that you aren't very open and vocal about your feelings about people, and I think it worried him. I told him you were crazy about him. I think you should maybe tell him that yourself. I'm not interfering Jack, I just think he's unsure of you." Owen explained.

"I gave him a key to the Tourist Office yesterday, and he gave me a key to his apartment. I hope he knows how I feel about him, but I guess hearing it would be better. Thanks for the heads up." Jack said.

"No problem. He's a great bloke Jack. Hopefully we can have less eventful pub trips in the future." Owen said with a smile before hobbling back out the office.

"I hope so too." Jack said softly to the empty room, before setting about to do some work.

TW

Jack pushed the key into the lock, turning it gently to the left as he gave the door a gentle shove, smiling as it opened.

"Ianto?" He called softly. His voice was met with no reply. He walked slowly through Ianto's apartment and into the lounge. Relief washed over him when he spotted the Welshman, curled slightly on the sofa, eyes closed and fast asleep. It was early evening and Ianto had been released from hospital a few hours earlier, texting Jack to let him know he'd be at home when he was available to come round. Jack pulled his greatcoat off and wandered back into the hall, hanging it up on the pegs that were beside the front door. He also kicked off his boots and left them beside Ianto's shoes, before returning to the lounge quietly, sliding down onto the floor in front of the sofa. He took a moment to drink in the sight of Ianto led before him, and he couldn't help but grimace slightly. The bruises that had begun to form around his face the night before were now present in their full glory, a large purple mark around his eye and down his nose, flushing lightly onto his cheek. His lips were swollen from where they had been bleeding, and there was a small cut above his left eyebrow which had been secured with a couple of minute stitches. Jack tentatively reached out one hand and delicately stroked it through Ianto's hair before resting it on the younger man's cheek, brushing it gently with his thumb. He smiled as Ianto began to wake.

"Hmm… Jack?" He said quietly, his voice thick with sleep as his eyes fought to open.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you." Jack apologised.

"It's okay. Rhi fussed over me all day – you would never have got near." Ianto said with a small smile, the best he could manage with his sore face. He moved to sit up, but the pain in his bones made it difficult.

"Hey stay where you are. You need to rest." Jack said.

"I was making room for you on here." Ianto tried to explain.

"I'm fine where I am. Lie back down." Jack said, smiling as Ianto slumped back down, his head resting on the arm of the sofa once more. "How are you feeling?"

"Officially, or honestly?" Ianto asked.

"Officially?" Jack asked.

"Like I've been mugged." Ianto replied as he winced.

"Honestly?" Jack asked.

"Was that a Weevil that tried to skin me alive?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded.

"Didn't have the best day yesterday did I?" Ianto mused with a smile.

"I'm sorry." Jack replied.

"It's hardly your fault." Ianto said. "I'm going to be okay you know?" He added when he saw the sorrow in Jack's eyes.

Jack nodded, though his face didn't brighten any.

"What's wrong?" Ianto asked.

"I just worry about you." Jack said.

"And?" Ianto pressed.

"Do you think I don't care about you?" Jack asked.

"I know you care about me – what's brought this on?" Ianto asked, shuffling into an upright position.

"I know I don't tell people how I feel enough… I'm really bad at talking about my feelings… and I don't want you to think it means I don't care, because I do Ianto… so much." Jack explained, remaining sat on the floor but resting his hand on Ianto's knee.

"Yesterday, when I gave you the key I said there was two reasons." Ianto said.

Jack nodded. "You later told me you couldn't remember the second one… but I didn't really believe you."

"If that Blowfish hadn't turned up I would have told you… back in your office just seemed the wrong moment… and now isn't ideal… but I guess I have to work with what I'm given don't I?" Ianto said.

"You know you only ever have to tell me what you want to tell me don't you?" Jack said.

Ianto nodded. "I know. But I really need to tell you this… you need to know this." He said, before taking a deep breath. "Jack, I…"

Jack's mobile rang. "Hate your team." Ianto finished with a sigh.

"Two seconds." Jack said before answering. "What?" He asked roughly. "Call in Owen and Gwen. I'll be there as soon as I can." Jack said as he hung up.

"Go on." He said looking back at Ianto.

"Just go Jack." Ianto sighed as he closed his eyes and leant his head back on the top of the sofa.

"Talk to me." Jack pleaded.

"Later. It can wait." Ianto said, his eyes remaining closed.

Jack rose to his feet and planted a kiss on Ianto's forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He said.

"Yep." Ianto replied a little dejectedly.

Jack sighed before walking out, pulling on his boots in the hall before taking his coat off the peg and striding out the apartment, slamming the door as he went.


	12. Revelations

AN: Thanks to my reviewers. Thanks this chapter also goes to my friend Rory and his husband Ieuen who helped with the Welsh translations later in this chapter – thanks guys x Keep reviewing x

Jack didn't come back that night. He sent Ianto a text a couple of hours later telling him he was snowed under and he'd come back in the morning. The morning turned to noon and Ianto was still in bed, too tired and sore to bother getting up, and the lack of visit from Jack began to worry him. As he rolled slowly over on to his side, wincing at the pain that ran through his ribs he heard his front door open, and shoes being removed in the hall. Socked feet padded down the hall and Jack soon appeared in his bedroom doorway.

"Hey." Jack said softly.

"Hi." Ianto replied.

"I'm sorry… for going yesterday when we needed to talk… and for not coming back… and for sulking." Jack said.

"You can't help when aliens attack… though a schedule would be useful." Ianto replied with a soft smile that told Jack he was forgiven.

"I should have come back… I just thought… it's been a hectic couple of days… I thought a break would do us both good." Jack said as he padded into the room.

"Did it?" Ianto asked.

Jack shook his head. "Nope. I just missed you."

Ianto smiled as he reached out one hand and patted the bed beside where he was led. Jack slipped onto the bed, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard as Ianto scouted across and settled his head onto Jack's lap, smiling as he felt Jack's fingers drift through his hair.

"I love you." Ianto said simply. Jack's fingers flew to a halt.

"What?" He asked.

"All this trying to tell you… trying to explain myself… I thought it'd be best if I just threw it out there before an alien got in the way." Ianto said, his head still resting on Jack's lap, his face turned away.

"That's why you gave me the key?" Jack asked as his fingers returned to their journey through Ianto's hair.

"Yep." Ianto replied. Jack nodded unseen by Ianto from his current position.

"Jack?" He said as the silence continued.

"Sorry. I was thinking." Jack spoke. "I love you too by the way."

"You do?" Ianto said, rolling his head so he could look up at Jack.

Jack nodded. "I do." He said, as he leant forward and placed a soft kiss on Ianto's lips.

The Welshman smiled. "So how are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Sore. These painkillers are useless." Ianto winced as he shuffled in the bed, sitting up and leaning into Jack's hold as one arm was wrapped around his shoulders.

"I brought some from the Hub. They're in my coat actually… not the best place. They're stronger than the ones you get in hospital – the team swears by them." Jack explained.

"How's Owen?" Ianto asked.

"Hobbling around. He might pop in later. Wants to check you're okay." Jack said. "Have the police spoken to you?"

Ianto shook his head. "Something about getting a note from my doctor saying I'll go to see them when I'm better. My doctor knows nothing about it though. I thought I'd better talk to you first."

"Tosh faked the note to give us time to talk. Owen told them you came to his rescue… a big man with a knife was attacking him and you jumped in and saved him. The man ran off. He gave them a pretty vague description which he can fill you in on when he comes around later." Jack explained.

Ianto nodded as he yawned.

"Tired?" Jack asked.

"I wasn't. I think it's you… that aftershave… always relaxes me to the point of sleep." Ianto mused.

Jack smiled. "That's not aftershave… that's just me."

"You smell like that naturally?" Ianto asked.

"Afraid so." Jack grinned as Ianto nestled closer. "You can sleep if you want… I promise I won't molest you… much."

Ianto chuckled lightly. "I need to get up… walk around or I'll never leave my bed. Come on – let me make you a coffee whilst you get me those pills." He said pulling reluctantly out of Jack's hold and sliding out of bed, creaking into an upright position. Slowly but steadily he made his way across the room towards the door, turning to see Jack was still sat on his bed watching him with a small smile on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"I love you." Jack said.

Ianto smiled. "I love you too. Now please find me some painkillers before I cry." He said.

Jack climbed off the bed and walked over to Ianto, resting his hand on the Welshman's cheek and kissing him softly.

"That also works." Ianto replied when the kiss ended.

Jack smiled. "Coffee." He said.

"Pills." Ianto replied as they wandered out the room.

TW

"Cachi!" Ianto exclaimed as he leant over to pick up the spoon he'd just dropped on the floor.

"You okay?" Jack asked as he walked into the kitchen carrying a small plastic bottle.

"It just hurts… every time I move." Ianto hissed as he clutched his back.

"Come on… sit down." Jack said gently as he went over and guided Ianto to the nearest kitchen chair and helped him settle into it. He then took a glass from the cupboard, filled it with water and placed it down on the table.

"Take two of these now… and another two in four hours. It should take the edge off." He said handing Ianto two small blue pills. Ianto tossed the pills into his mouth and washed them down with a large gulp of water.

"Were you speaking Welsh when I came in?" Jack asked as he settled onto the chair opposite Ianto, who nodded.

"I only ever swear in Welsh. I learnt the language at school… but it's not something I use often. The odd word just slips out now and then." He explained.

"You should speak Welsh more often. That accent of yours… delicious." Jack said with a smirk.

Ianto laughed softly. "Dwi'n falch fy mod wedi cyfarfod ti." He said with a smile.

Jack's eyes widened. "Delicious." He said. "But I have no idea what you said – you could have told me to bugger off for all I know… but it sounded great."

Ianto laughed again. "I said, I'm glad I met you." He said softly.

"Me too. God bless my coffee addiction." Jack replied, reaching his hand across the table and taking hold of Ianto's.

"Dwi'n gobeithio bod ti'n caru fi mwy na fy nghoffi." Ianto spoke again in Welsh, sniggering as Jack's face broke into a wide grin and his eyes sparkled.

"Am I going to need to buy a dictionary?" He asked.

"I hope you love me more than my coffee." Ianto translated.

Jack nodded. "I promise." He said softly. "So… gonna teach me Welsh?"

Ianto laughed. "How long do we have?" He asked.

"Long enough." Jack replied.

"Okay – here's a useful phrase for you." Ianto began. "Jack yw fy enw i, a dwi'n hynod o olygus."

"Okay one of those words was Jack. My name is Jack?" He guessed.

"The first part is my name is Jack." Ianto confirmed.

"And the second?" Jack asked.

"Learn the phrase, and I might tell you." Ianto replied with a smirk.

"Can you write it down?" Jack asked as he tried to remember what Ianto had said.

Ianto nodded. "Pass me the pad from the fridge."

Jack got up and crossed the kitchen, taking the pad down from the front of the fridge and handing it to Ianto along with a pen. The Welshman wrote the phrase out that Jack had to learn and then handed him the piece of paper.

"So ten years in Cardiff – no rugby, no castle visit – other than to catch aliens – and you have learnt no Welsh?" Ianto asked.

"Are you ashamed?" Jack asked, bowing his head theatrically.

"Terribly." Ianto replied with a grin as he rose cautiously to his feet. "Okay these pills are brilliant. I can move… and it doesn't hurt!" He exclaimed.

"Well just take it easy anyway. No exertions – you still need to heal." Jack said sounding rather like Owen.

"Looks like you're not staying over then." Ianto replied with a wink.

"What do I know? I'm no doctor… maybe you should exert yourself." Jack mused with a grin.

"I'll spend the rest of the day with my feet up… and when you come back tonight you can look after me. As long as you've done your homework that is." Ianto said, rolling his eyes at Jack's backtracking.

"I will do my best." Jack said as he rose to his feet, glancing at the clock on the wall. "But now I have to go save the world for a few hours. I'll send Owen round in a bit – is it okay if I lend him my key, that way he doesn't have to get you up?"

Ianto nodded. "Good idea."

"Okay. I'll come back tonight… bring Chinese or something. Promise me you'll rest?" Jack asked.

"I couldn't not rest if I tried. I will be on that sofa watching James Bond back to back by the time you're back at the Hub." Ianto said.

"Okay. I love you." Jack said kissing him gently.

"I love you too… be safe." Ianto replied.

"Always am." Jack said with a wink as he wandered out the kitchen, leaving Ianto to make his coffee with greater ease than earlier thanks to Owen's prescription.


	13. Cheating

**AN: Thank you. We've just passed halfway – keep reviewing x **

"I don't know what you said to Jack, but thanks." Ianto said as he and Owen sat on his sofa later that afternoon. The young medic had arrived two hours before and had been immediately drawn into Ianto's James Bond marathon, and as the closing credits rolled on 'Goldfinger' Ianto muted the television.

"It was obvious that he likes you… I just suggested he told you. Which I'm assuming he did?" Owen asked.

Ianto nodded as he smiled gently. "Yeah he did." He said.

"Good." Owen replied. "Anyway its me that should be thanking you – you saved my life Ianto." He said sincerely.

"I would say 'Anytime' but I'm not all that keen to meet another Weevil for a while. But you're welcome." Ianto said laughing softly.  
Owen grinned. "How are you feeling anyway – the pills working?" He asked as he tried and failed to scratch his ankle beneath his cast.

"The pills are brilliant thanks. I feel a bit better… the fact that I can move and it doesn't hurt is fantastic… you?" Ianto replied as he handed Owen a pencil that the medic duly poked beneath his cast, letting out a relieved sigh as he found and dealt with the itch.

"I'm fine. This thing is annoying more than anything. Navigating the Hub on crutches is a nightmare, and missions are impossible. I'm basically left with hanging around waiting for an autopsy, so I'm going a little stir crazy." Owen admitted as his phone rang. "I swear he can hear me." He muttered as he answered.

"Hello?" A pause as he listened.

"I'm on my way – put pressure on the wound and I'll be there as soon as I can." Owen said hastily before hanging up.

"Everything okay? Is Jack hurt?" Ianto asked as Owen struggled to his feet.

"No Gwen's been clipped by a bullet." Owen explained.  
"Do you want a lift? You'll take ages on those and I'm sure I can drive that far." Ianto asked as he got to his feet.

"Do you mind? I mean it's not a fatal wound or anything, but the sooner I can get there the better." Owen said.

"Not a problem. Come on." Ianto said turning off his television and ushering Owen into the hall and out the front door, grabbing his car keys as he went. They hurried as best they could down the stairs and out into the communal car park, jumping into Ianto's car and heading towards the bay.

"You can use the Torchwood car park where we put the SUV. You'll never get in anywhere else." Owen said as they drove, directing Ianto towards a set of battered looking wooden garage doors.

"Can you open the garage Jack?" Owen asked tapping his comms, which he had turned back on during the journey.

"Ianto gave me a lift." He said by way of explanation.

Seconds later the doors opened and Ianto's eyes widened as he drove into a large underground car park, swinging into a space by the SUV.

"Precisely how much is there underneath Cardiff?" He asked as they both climbed out of his car and wandered towards a lift.

Owen grinned. "Torchwood is enormous. It would take days to see it all." He said as the lift door closed and seconds later they found themselves walking through the cog door, and down into the Hub.

"Where's the patient?" Owen asked as Jack walked over.

"Med Bay." Jack replied, Owen nodding and heading down.

"You okay?" Ianto asked alarmed as he looked Jack up and down, his earlier immaculate blue shirt torn, his tshirt ripped and blood splattered over his chest.

"Oh this? Not mine." Jack replied looking down at himself. "How about you? Should you be driving?"

"Owen would have taken ages to hop this far." Ianto pointed out. "Are you sure you're okay? If the blood isn't yours how are your clothes shredded?" He asked fingering Jack's ruined outfit.

"I fell… I'm fine, really." Jack said brushing Ianto's hand away.

"Onto what? Shears?" Ianto asked, not letting it go.

"Jesus Ianto leave it. I was running, I fell, and my clothes were mangled. I was going to get changed but a bleeding team member kinda took priority. Is that okay?" Jack asked, his voice becoming increasingly irritated.

"Well pardon me for caring Jack." Ianto spat back before turning on his heel and storming out the Hub.

"Shit." Jack cursed as he watched him leave.

TW

Jack slammed his mobile phone shut and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Still not picking up?" Tosh asked from her desk, spinning in her seat to look at Jack who was sat on the sofa.

"Turned his phone off. There's only so many voicemail messages a guy can leave before he starts to look desperate." Jack said. "Why can't things ever be easy?" He asked.

"Why can't you just tell him?" Tosh asked.

"You want me to tell him that the blood was mine, that I was shredded by a knife wielding alien, died on the pavement, but now I'm fine because I'm immortal?" He asked.

"You might want to rethink your wording, but something along those lines." She replied with a smirk.

Jack sighed again. "I'm just hoping I can talk my way out of it. I will tell him that I'm immortal, just not yet." He replied as his mobile bleeped with a text.

"I'm sorry." He read aloud. "Oh god now he's sorry, which means he's blaming himself, which is totally ridiculous. Are relationships meant to be this hard?" He asked looking up at Tosh.

"Pretty much. Though you do have a few extraneous issues that probably don't help." She replied.

"Will you…" Jack began as he got to his feet.

"We'll be fine. Go." She said with a smile as Jack nodded in thanks and ran out the Hub, not even bothering to put on his coat as he went. Riding the lift he tried to formulate some kind of speech in his head that would stop Ianto feeling guilty without the use of the word immortal. As he stepped out of the lift and walked into the Tourist Information Office he stopped suddenly when he spotted Ianto sat on the seat behind the desk.

"How long have you been sat there?" Jack asked as he glanced at the door and spotted that the office was theoretically open for business.

"Since I flounced out." Ianto admitted. "I directed a couple of people to the castle… and sold two postcards." He said with a smirk.

Jack laughed softly. "Why are you apologising?" He asked seriously.

"For sounding like a bloody wife. You've had a rough afternoon – you don't need me bugging you." Ianto explained.

"You weren't bugging me Ianto. I love that you're concerned, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just hate watching my team get hurt. I'm sorry for taking it out on you." Jack replied sincerely.

"That's okay." Ianto said as the office door opened again and an elderly couple walked inside.

"Good afternoon – how can I help you?" Ianto asked with a professional tone that made Jack smirk as he stepped to one side and pretended to read a leaflet on the Millennium Centre.

"Oh hello young man… we seem to be bit lost. Can you direct us to the Norwegian Church?" The elderly man asked with gentle Welsh lilt.

Ianto smiled. "If you go back out onto the boardwalk and head east… follow the walk around and you'll soon spot the Church in the distance. It about ten minutes away." He explained.

"Oh thank you young man." The man said with a smile as his wife selected a postcard from the rack and paid Ianto.

"You're very welcome – enjoy your visit." Ianto said as the couple left. "I just keep putting the money in this – that okay?" He asked looking back at Jack as he dropped the change into a tin small tin that was on the desk.

Jack nodded. "Young man, you are rather good at that." He smirked as he leant on the desk.

Ianto smiled. "It's hardly brain surgery Jack. Though why anyone ever comes in here I don't know. When did you guys last restock the shelves? I found a leaflet for a bus timetable dating back to the early 80's before."

"We have let things go up a here a little." Jack admitted.

"A little?" Ianto echoed. "Ninety percent of the stuff in here is at least five years out of date." He admonished.

"Do you want the job?" Jack asked.

"What job?" Ianto asked.

"Sort this place out… anything you want… whatever you think it needs. If we're going to pretend to be a Tourist Information Office, we might as well be a reliable one." Jack said. "Then run it… take over. We can't keep shoving one of the team up here when we're meant to be saving the planet… and whoever is up here usually can't answer what few questions we get."

Ianto considered this for a moment before nodding. "Okay." He replied.

"Really?" Jack said smiling.

"Sure. One condition though." Ianto said.

"Anything." Jack replied.

"I want a proper coffee machine fitting… either up here or in the Hub. I am not drinking instant." Ianto said with a smirk.

"Done." Jack said with a grin. "Welcome aboard."

TW

"I've ordered some new leaflets and things from the Wales Tourism Department." Ianto said as he wandered into Jack's office late that evening. Jack looked up from the book he was reading and smiled.

"Brilliant." He said.

"What are you reading?" Ianto asked easing himself gently into the seat opposite Jack's.

Jack blushed a little as he lifted the book up so that Ianto could read the title.

"Welsh to English Dictionary. Jack Harkness are you cheating?" He admonished with a playful smirk.

"Pretty much – though this thing is useless. Or Welsh is just really hard." Jack said as he tossed the book into his waste paper bin.

"Can you say the phrase yet?" Ianto asked.

"Jack yw fy enw i, a dwi'n hynod o olygus." Jack said with little to no effort, and a slightly smug grin.

Ianto laughed. "I'm impressed." He said.

"I did ask Gwen to help with some of the pronunciation, and she laughed at me a few times, but she probably knows what you were making me say." Jack admitted.

"You said, My name is Jack… and I am gorgeous." Ianto translated.

Jack grinned. "That is a handy phrase." He admitted, making Ianto laugh again.

"I thought you'd like it." He said. "I still can't believe you haven't picked up a few words of Welsh in your time here."

"Never needed to. In case you hadn't noticed – nearly all the signs are in English as well." Jack pointed out playfully.

Ianto shook his head as he smiled. "True." He admitted as he rose carefully to his feet.

"Those pills helping?" Jack asked.

"For the pain yeah. Just a bit stiff. Gonna head home, have a soak in the bath and get some sleep." He said.

"Want me to join you?" Jack asked with a patented eyebrow wiggle.

Ianto smirked. "No thanks." He said gently. "I'll see you in the morning." He added wandering around the desk and planting a kiss on Jack's lips before heading for the office door.

"Sleep well." Jack called. Ianto smiled weakly and nodded before walking out.


	14. Settling In

**AN: I am resisting the urge to just upload the entire story. I must confess I am enjoying keeping you all in suspense though. Any thoughts/theories? Please review x**

A week later Jack beamed with pride as he strolled into the Tourist Information Office. Ianto had quit his job at 'Bean' the same afternoon as Jack had offered him the job at the office, and started making a list of things that needed doing. Shelves were emptied, cleaned and restocked with up-to-date leaflets and timetables. New postcards and maps were placed in racks, and a new range of souvenirs was placed around the room. And as requested a new top-of-the-range coffee machine was plumbed into the kitchen of the Hub, meaning nobody would have to forgo Ianto's coffees. As Jack walked into the office his beaming grin faltered slightly as his jaw dropped at the sight of Ianto behind the desk.

"Good morning sir, how may I help you?" He asked with a smile.

"Wow." Jack breathed as he admired the view. Ianto was dressed in an immaculate suit, complete with fitted waistcoat. The shirt he wore was a deep burgundy colour and the black tie complemented it perfectly.

"Too much?" Ianto asked looking down at himself.

Jack shook his head emphatically. "No that's just about perfect. Wow." He repeated as he crossed over to the desk. "You've worked wonders in here Ianto – it's like a different place." He said looking around.

"This is what Tourist Information Offices are supposed to look like. Helpful, not abandoned." Ianto pointed out.

Jack smiled. "Well you can help me anytime." He said winking affectionately.

"Are you supposed to harass your staff sir?" Ianto replied with a smirk.

"Only the adorable Welsh men." Jack replied, stretching across the counter and claiming hold of Ianto's jacket, tugging him forward and planting a kiss on his lips. "And please don't call me sir. It makes me feel old… and when you say it, a little turned on."

"Well I'll bear that in mind… sir." Ianto said making Jack laugh.

"I'm going to work before I drag you on to that desk." He said heading towards the secret doorway, which Ianto opened for him using the switch behind his desk.

"I'll come down and make some coffee in a couple of hours." He said.

"I'll look forward to it." Jack replied as he stepped through the doorway and the wall slipped back into place.

TW

"You know I am slightly confused by your role in this place." Owen said as Ianto deposited a coffee on his desk.

"Why?" Ianto asked, hugging the tray he'd been carrying to his chest.

"You front the office upstairs… you make the coffee and you deliver it on a tray that I have never seen before. Are you our Butler?" Owen asked with a playful smirk.

Ianto laughed softly. "Truth be told Owen, I don't know what I'm here for either. I've sorted out the tourist office but we still only get three maybe four customers a day, its hardly thrilling spending hours sat up there doing sudoku. The highlight of my day is making coffees for your four… and to me that is a little sad."

"I think you're here so Jack can stare at you when he wants. Like he's doing now." Owen pointed out. Ianto turned to look over his shoulder and spotted Jack stood in his office gazing down at him.

"Probably." Ianto admitted looking back at Owen as the Rift Alert siren went off.

"Spike in Bute Park." Tosh called as Jack ran down from his office.  
"I'll get the SUV." Gwen called as she rushed through the cog door.

"Why does this always happen when I get coffee? It's like they know." Owen grumbled as he stood up, his ankle healing quickly meaning he was back on mission duty, albeit at a slightly reduced pace. Ianto sniggered.

"Be careful guys." Ianto called as Owen and Tosh rushed after Gwen. "You too Jack." He added as Jack hurried past him.

"Always am." Jack replied with a wink as he scurried out, leaving Ianto alone in the Hub with only the pterodactyl for company. Wandering back around to everyone's desks, he gathered up the coffees he'd delivered only moments before and carried them on his tray back to the kitchen. Tipping each of them down the sink he rinsed the mugs and placed them on the draining board to dry in readiness for the next attempt when the team returned. As he strolled back into the main body of the Hub he saw the Rift Alert was still flashing on Tosh's computer screen, and wandering over he took a closer look. Behind the alert he saw a second window was open on her screen that had a search box in the centre of it. From what Ianto could register from the text at the top of the screen it was some kind of database, probably the same database that Gwen had used when looking for dirt on him. Glancing at the cog door as if to confirm nobody was coming back Ianto perched on the seat at Tosh's desk and tapped Jack's name into the search box. His hand twitched slightly as he moved the mouse so that the cursor was hovering over the 'Search' button. Taking a deep breath Ianto clicked the button and the search began. It took a few moments before Jack's profile appeared on the screen, and Ianto gasped as he began to read the information.

"Captain Jack Harkness joined Torchwood Cardiff in 1899?" Ianto exclaimed. That couldn't be right. It was probably a really bad typo. Jack had only been in Cardiff for a decade, so surely that meant he joined Torchwood in 1999. Not to mention the fact that Jack would have to be over a hundred and fifty years old for that to work, and he certainly didn't look a day over 35. Ianto disregarded the fact and continued to read.

"Time travel?" Ianto read the phrase aloud. "Well I guess that could happen… what with the rift and all." He mused conversationally, even though there was nobody there to respond.

"Ianto what are you doing… you're just as bad as Gwen." He said as he closed the file and stood up from Tosh's desk, leaving it just as he'd found it. "Our little secret yeah?" He added looking up at Myfanwy as she circled above him, screeching out as if agreeing.

"Stop talking to the dinosaur Ianto… or to yourself for that matter." He berated himself before sauntering back through the cog door to return to his office, hoping to see a few people that afternoon.

TW

When the Tourist Information Office door opened a few hours later the sound of three people coming in jolted Ianto from his doze.

"Working hard?" Jack quipped with a smirk as Tosh and Owen walked through the secret doorway.

"Bored out of my mind." Ianto admitted as he rubbed his eyes.

"Why don't you close up, come down and have a coffee with us. You look exhausted Ianto – are you okay?" Jack asked as he registered the bags under the Welshman's eyes.

Ianto nodded. "I'm okay." He said as he yawned.

"Are you sleeping alright?" Jack asked as he flipped the 'Closed' sign around and bolted the door.

"Other than at my desk… off and on." Ianto admitted.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as Ianto stepped out from behind the desk.

"Nothing. Just… nothing. Really. Come on – I'll go make some coffee, and hopefully people will get to drink some of it this time." He said before the two men walked through to the lift that took them down to main part of the Hub. By the time they arrived Gwen had returned from parking the SUV and everyone was back at their desks.

"Coffee?" Ianto called as he crossed to the kitchen. A chorus of 'Thanks' rang around and he set to work making up a fresh batch as Jack watched him from the relative distance of the sofa.

"You okay Jack?" Gwen asked.

Jack nodded. "Probably." He replied unconvincingly.

Ianto exited the kitchen with his tray and deposited drinks on the three desks of the team before handing Jack his, and then settling into the sofa beside him, his own drink placed on the table in front of him. As Jack and the team began discussing the pointlessness of their mission that afternoon – the spike had turned out the be a none event after all – Ianto leant back in the seat, his head resting on the sofa as he felt his eyes slip gently closed. As soft snores began to emit from his mouth the others finally noticed he was asleep.

"Keeping him up late are you Jack?" Owen asked with a snigger.

Jack glanced at his sleeping lover and smirked. "I wish. Despite the pills, he's still sore, so all nocturnal activities are on hold at the moment. He goes home alone every night."

"Too much sharing Jack." Gwen replied with a grin. As the team laughed softly Ianto began to mumble incoherently, sounds that could have been words but nobody could make out quite what he was saying. Suddenly his eyes shot open as he screamed out, his face red and sweat covered as he sat upright.

"Jesus Ianto – are you okay?" Jack asked as he reached out a comforting arm, only to find it being pushed away.

"Get off me." Ianto snapped, before whimpering gently as he brought his hands up to his face and began to cry.

"Okay… can you three go… anywhere else." Jack said looking at his team who were watching confused and concerned at Ianto's outburst. They all nodded silently as they got to their feet, picked up their coffees and set off towards the conference room. Once they were out of range Jack tentatively reached out one hand and placed it delicately on Ianto's back, which was shuddering with sobs.

"Ianto?" He said cautiously.

Ianto wiped his eyes and reached out to grab his coffee with his arm trembling so violently that any attempts to pick it up would have resulted in most of the drink being spilt on the floor.

"Okay what is going on Ianto?" Jack asked as he took hold of the shaking hand.

"Nothing." Ianto mumbled with his gaze fixed on his feet.

"Nothing? You always wake up screaming do you? Ianto you're shaking – what's going on?" Jack asked gently.

"I can't sleep okay? I keep… I keep having nightmares… about the Weevil attack. Every time I fall asleep I'm back in that alleyway… and that creature is hitting me and scratching me… and I can't get away… and nobody comes Jack… nobody comes." Ianto began to sob again. "It's driving me crazy… I shouldn't be afraid of a dream… not like this… I'm such a coward." He cried.

"You are not a coward Ianto Jones… would a coward have leapt in to save Owen like you did? You took on a wired Weevil on your own – that's not the work of a coward." Jack said as he pulled Ianto into his hold, relieved that the younger man gave no fight and leant his head on Jack's chest. "It's alright to be afraid Ianto. But you should have told me… you need to talk to me if you can't sleep… I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"I'm sorry." Ianto mumbled into his chest.

"Don't apologise. Just talk to me. Tell me how you're feeling. What you're thinking. Let me help you." Jack soothed as he kissed the top of Ianto's head and cradled him close.

"I just want to sleep… I just need a few hours rest… but whenever I close my eyes… I'm back there." Ianto said softly.

"Sleep now… I'll keep you safe." Jack whispered, smiling as he glanced down and saw Ianto's eyes drift closed. "I'll always keep you safe." He whispered again.


	15. Questions

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to "TracyLynn" for her wonderful reviews that made me smile today. Please keep reviewing everyone x**

Thankfully for Ianto the Rift Alarm didn't go off again for the remainder of the day, so he wasn't woken from his much need slumber for several hours. Jack just sat there, holding him close in his arms, intermittently placing soft kisses on his head; before calling 'Night' to the team as they drifted out one by one. It was approaching 8pm when Ianto finally began to stir in his arms.

"Mmm…" He sighed contentedly. "Jack?" He croaked with his voice thick with sleep.

"I'm right here. How are you feeling?" Jack asked as Ianto shuffled in his seat, stretching his arms and back as he settled on the sofa beside Jack.

"How long was I out?" He asked as he yawned.

"Six hours." Jack replied after checking the time on his watch.

"You let me sleep for six hours? And you didn't move?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded. "I was fine where I was." He smiled.

Ianto returned the smile. "Thanks." He said.

"No nightmares?" Jack asked.

Ianto shook his head. "None."

"Told you I'd keep you safe." Jack replied leaning over and kissing Ianto gently on the lips.

"Everyone gone home?" Ianto asked as he rose to his feet and took the two mugs of now stone cold coffee off the table.

"Yeah about an hour ago. Owen's worried about you." Jack commented as he followed Ianto into the kitchen.

"I just need to sleep without dreaming. I haven't slept properly since I got out of hospital." He admitted.

"No wonder you've been putting so much coffee away. Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked as he watched Ianto wash up.

"I didn't want to seem… weak. You guys go after these creatures all day. I felt stupid being scared of them. Once I catch up on my sleep, I'll be fine." He explained.

"You are not weak Ianto." Jack reassured. "Look why don't you stay here tonight? I can't leave the Hub tonight, but you can stay over and get some rest?" He offered.

Ianto nodded as he turned back to face Jack. "Thanks." He said obviously embarrassed.

"Don't be daft." Jack said as he pulled Ianto close again. "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too Jack." Ianto said as he hugged him back.

TW

"How old are you Jack?" Ianto asked. He was sat in Jack's office on the opposite side of the large wooden desk to his lover later that night, both men nursing short glasses of whiskey.

"What?" Jack asked pulling a confused expression.

"Your age Jack. I realised today that I don't know how old you are. I'm 26. How old are you?" Ianto asked.

"Why, how old do I look?" Jack smirked.

"Jack..." Ianto berated.

"I'm 35." Jack answered, picking a number he thought he'd be able to get away with as well as remember if the question came up again in Ianto's presence.

"See, that wasn't hard now was it?" Ianto said with a contended smile.

"And how do I look for 35?" Jack asked pulling a selection of his finest catalogue model pouts and poses.

"Apart from alarmingly vain? You're looking good Jack. Barely a grey hair in sight." Ianto joked.

"Cheeky." Jack admonished. "You're so young." He mused.

"You're not that much older than me." Ianto commented as he took a sip from his drink.

"But you look so much younger than 26." Jack pointed out.

"Believe me that's not a compliment yet. I look about 15. I still get asked for ID in some pubs." Ianto sighed as Jack smiled at the image.

"Well I like having a toyboy on my arm." He replied with a wink.

"Does that make you my sugar daddy?" Ianto asked with a deadpan tone, resisting the urge to laugh as Jack's face fell in mock horror.

"I think now would be a good time to change the subject, don't you?" Jack said with a grin.

"Agreed." Ianto nodded. "So this Rift thing. Stuff falls through, and you guys do some kind of damage control. Does stuff ever go in the other direction? Does stuff ever disappear?" He asked.

"Okay don't let Tosh hear you refer to the alien tech as stuff." Jack began and Ianto smiled. "We have the occasional rare negative rift spike, but not often."

"And things get taken? Do they get returned?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Sometimes. Look I talk about this stuff all day, can't we talk about something else?" Jack replied vaguely.

"Sorry. Just interested." Ianto looked a little dejected.

"It's okay. I guess I'm just not as entertained by it all as I used to be. Been here a long time, seen a lot. Hey has Gwen asked you to her wedding yet?" Jack changed the subject onto something much safer.

"No. She barely knows me Jack. I can't see her inviting me." Ianto pointed out.

"You can be my date. She's been making this huge fuss for months. As much as I am sick of hearing about it, I am interested to see what she comes up with. Plus you haven't met Rhys yet. Fellow Welsh man. Keen on the rugby too I think." Jack said eager at the idea of taking Ianto.

"Won't she mind?" Ianto checked.

"Not at all. She likes you Ianto I promise. She's totally got over the fluids comment." Jack smirked.

"Okay. I'd like that." Ianto admitted with a yawn.

"You should get some more sleep." Jack said. "You can use my bed."

"Come with me?" Ianto asked hopefully.

"I need to monitor things up here." Jack explained reluctantly.

"Then I'll make coffee." Ianto replied getting up.

"Ianto you can't keep drinking coffee to avoid going to bed." Jack's face became concerned.

"I need you to hold me. You calm me Jack. I feel safe when you're there." Ianto's voice became small as he sounded even younger than his limited years.

"Come on. I have an idea." Jack rose to his feet and took Ianto's hand and guided him over to the hatch in the floor. Taking his greatcoat from the stand in the corner of the room, Jack slipped down the ladder after Ianto. The Welshman removed his clothes down to his boxer shorts and slid reluctantly into the small empty bed. Jack laid his coat over Ianto, tucking him in with the same affection and concern a mother uses on her baby. Ianto smiled as the comforting scent of his lover enveloped him and he nestled warm and content into the covers, his eyes sagging closed as much needed sleep consumed him for a second time that day. Jack smiled as he leant over and planted a gentle kiss on Ianto's forehead.

"I'll be right upstairs. You'll be safe here. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He murmured before climbing the rungs of his ladder back to his office, allowing himself one final glance at the sleeping figure in his bed before going back to work.


	16. Suspicions

**AN: That last chapter wasn't very long was it? Well here's another one to keep you all happy. Having spent last week relaxing my brain after the pressure of doing NaNoWriMo you'll be pleased to hear I have another story in progress and a few others planned, so expect some new stuff from me soon. "Lost Trust" will be updated, and completed, on Thursday. Thank you for reading, and your reviews x **

Jack was sat in his office, leant back in his chair with his feet up on the desk and his ankles hooked over one another when the alarm sounded. It was only a small alert – from the looks of the details something small had slipped through the rift and landed in Bute Park – so there was no need for him to call in any of the team. Getting to his feet and rushed to the hatch, poking his head down to see Ianto stirring at the noise from the alarm.

"It's still early – go back to sleep. I'll be back within the hour." He said softly, relieved when Ianto's eyes slipped closed again and his grip tightened on Jack's coat.

"Looks like I'll be going without that." He smirked as he stood back up, checking his Webley in his holster before jogging out the Hub, grabbing the SUV keys from Gwen's desk as he went past.

The drive to Bute Park was quick and unhindered. It was a few hours before daybreak and most of Cardiff was still in their beds so the roads were quiet. Pulling into the car park of the Holiday Inn opposite the park gates Jack climbed out and locked the vehicle before jogging across the deserted road. His breath smoked white in front of his face, and he was beginning to regret not reclaiming his coat before he left; though he knew Ianto was a more needy user of it at that point. Walking the path into the park he checked the co-ordinates of the spike on his wrist strap and cross-referenced it with a map heading swiftly to the sight of the opening. As he reached the area he stopped in his tracks as he spotted a Weevil sniffing around on the floor, picking something up off the ground and passing it from clawed hand to clawed hand, apparently trying to figure out what it was. Jack took his Webley from his holster as he crept across the grass towards the creature. The Weevil spun around on the spot obviously sensing he was not alone. Jack cursed as he realised the item that the Weevil was holding was in fact a weapon. Raising his own gun Jack pointed it at the creature and fired, but the Weevil had mirrored his pose and fired at the same time. Jack managed to see the creature submit to the bullet and crash to the ground before he felt the impact of the alien bullet crash into his chest as he sunk to the ground and allowed the inevitable death take him.

TW

Jack deposited the dead Weevil onto Owen's autopsy table before washing his hands and climbing the steps back to the main body of the Hub, leaving the confiscated weapon on Tosh's desk for further analysis. As he stepped towards the computer screens his office door opened and a rather sleepy Ianto staggered out wearing Jack's greatcoat over his boxers.

"Sorry – did I wake you?" Jack asked as he tapped at Gwen's keyboard, entering in the necessary details of the spike.

Ianto shook his head. "I think I was only dozing after the alert went off. I was staying awake till you got back. Wanted to make sure you were okay." He said softly as he wandered down the steps, pushing his hands deep into the coat pockets and nestling into its warmth.

Jack smiled in gratitude. "I'm fine. How are you feeling?" He asked as he hit 'Enter' submitting the data to the records and stepping away from the desk.

"Better. Man its cold in here." Ianto admitted as Jack approached and two strong arms were wrapped around him.

"You get used to it." He said as he kissed Ianto softly on the lips. As Ianto smiled up at Jack his attention was distracted by the state of the older mans shirt.

"What happened to your shirt? Jack what's this hole?" He asked as he withdrew one hand from the pockets of the greatcoat and placed a finger over the small round hole on Jack's shirt that went through two layers of clothing and onto his chest.

"I… I was in the park… and I fell over a tree root… and it tore." Jack said unconvincingly as he glanced down, realising that he should have changed his top before coming back into the Hub.

"Your shirt tore in a perfect hole? Jack this isn't torn… this is missing." Ianto said suddenly fully awake.

"It's nothing. Why don't you go get dressed whilst I nip out and get us some breakfast?" Jack attempted to distract Ianto to no avail.

"Jack this looks like a bullet hole." Ianto said.

"If it was a bullet hole I'd be dead, and I'm not. It's nothing, really. Go on – go and get dressed, I'll change my shirt and we'll go find somewhere for breakfast." Jack reasoned.

"It's not 5am yet – nowhere will be open." Ianto said apparently accepting Jack's point.

"Why don't you go back to bed then, and we can get breakfast in a couple of hours." Jack suggested.

"One condition." Ianto said.

"What?" Jack asked, nervous that Ianto was about to tackle him about the shirt again.

"Come with me." Ianto said tugging Jack's hand softly as he smirked.

Jack grinned. "Try and stop me." He said as he chased Ianto back up the stairs.

TW

"How's the patient?" Jack asked as he descended the stairs into Owen's autopsy bay where the young medic was in the middle of dissecting last nights Weevil.

"I'm afraid he's dead Jack." Owen grinned as he removed the bullet from the creature's bulbous head, holding it aloft like a trophy.

"I can't believe I'm paying you for your diagnostic skills." Jack said as he grinned back before standing across the table from Owen and pushing his hands into his pockets as he watched the medic work.

"What do you want Jack?" Owen asked as he jabbed his scalpel into the creature's head and looked up his leader.

"The Weevil picked up the gun that fell through the rift and he shot me with it." Jack explained.

"And?" Owen prompted.

"It left a bullet hole in my clothes directly above my chest." Jack continued.

"Okay if you're making a point can you make it?" Owen began to lose patience.

"Ianto found the holes and commented on how they resembled bullet holes." Jack said as realisation finally dawned on his medic.

"And he didn't buy your 'I slipped and fell' excuse? Jack you need to tell him that you're immortal. He's not an idiot, and whilst you have your clumsy moments, even you don't fall over as often as you're claiming." Owen said.

"How?" Jack asked simply.

"Honestly." He replied simply. "Jack you love him, that's plain to see. And if he's going to be working here, even just running the cover and bringing drinks regularly, he's going to see you coming back from missions looking a little worse for wear. One day he won't accept that you fell over or that your clothes randomly fell apart, and he's going to react. And it won't be good Jack. You need to tell him before he grows suspicious that there's something going on. Like I said, he isn't stupid. Slightly crazy for loving you, but not stupid." Owen smiled.

Jack matched the smile. "Thanks Owen."

"All part of my job. Now, can you go twitch and pace somewhere else so I can finish chopping Brian here up? I'm going to run standard blood tests to see if this one was high as well. Anything else?" He asked.

Jack shook his head. "No that should be enough. According to the monitor we're not expecting any more spikes for the next couple of days so take your time."

"That I can do." Owen said turning his attention back to Brian as Jack sauntered back up the stairs.

"How's the analysis going?" He asked as he made his way over to Tosh's desk, where the technician was cautiously dismantling the weapon that had arrived through the rift.

"It's seems fairly similar in make up and operation to a standard human gun – its not that much different to your Webley in fact. It holds six bullets, has a typical looking safety catch, and from all accounts a pretty decent range. The bullets are a little more brutal than ours – diamond tipped and they seem to detonate upon impact with whatever you're shooting at. I did a couple of tests in the firing range earlier, and the bullets tore the targets apart. I'm nearly done here, and when I am I'll box it up and put it in the armoury." She explained.

Jack nodded. "Great work Tosh. Any signs of the bride to be this morning?" He asked glancing at Gwen's empty desk.

"The day before her wedding? I doubt we'll see much of her today Jack. From the looks of the monitor, I'm sure we can manage." She said.

"True." Jack conceded. "Have you seen Ianto this morning?" He asked as his eyes drifted around the room.

"Upstairs. Though he will be walking through that door in about ten seconds." She smirked as she checked her watch.

"What?" Jack asked with a curious smirk.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1." Tosh counted down and the cog door opened and Ianto did indeed walk through and make his way to the kitchen.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked.

"He's regular as clockwork Jack. Same time, every day. It's kinda sweet… if a little predictable." She said fondly. Jack smiled. In the last ten days he'd watched with some relief and a good deal of pleasure as Ianto had interacted with his team and found his place within it. His young lover had developed a close relationship with Owen, but he had also learnt quickly how to deal with both Gwen and Tosh's little quirks.

"I'll go see if he needs a hand." He mused, trying to sound innocent, as he made his way across the Hub and into the small kitchen, smiling as he found Ianto working his much loved coffee machine.

"Can I help you sir?" Ianto asked as soon as Jack strode silently in, his back still facing the door.

"How'd you know it was me?" Jack grinned.

"I'm a genius." Ianto said as he glanced over his shoulder. "Coffee?"

Jack nodded. "Thanks." He said as he crossed the room and slipped his arms around Ianto's waist, pressing his body against the length of the younger man's back, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"This may slow things down somewhat." Ianto commented.

"I can do slow." Jack replied seductively as his breath tickled Ianto's ear and his grip tightened. Ianto smirked.

"I'll bring your coffee up in a few minutes." He said, and Jack reluctantly stepped back releasing Ianto.

"You okay?" Ianto asked as Jack continued to hover in the kitchen.

"Yep." Jack replied unconvincingly. "I'll be upstairs." He said as he walked out the kitchen and up to his office, slumping into his chair with a sigh. Telling Ianto was going to be easier said than done.


	17. Something Blue

**AN: I hope you enjoy the snippets from the show I have "borrowed" for this chapter, and then twisted slightly for my own gains. I have kept one of my ultimate favourite scenes from season two in this, but I have made Ianto a little more confident, and Jack a little more nervous. **

**  
Thank you for all your reviews. I know you're all desperately waiting for the immortality discussion, and I promise you it is on the way. Please keep reviewing x**

The following day the Tourist Information Office was closed for business and the Torchwood team were all on their way to what was looking like an interesting wedding. Gwen had woken up that morning in the latter stages of pregnancy, which for someone who had been decidedly not pregnant the night before, was an impressive feat. A selection of tests by Owen had deduced that she had been impregnated by a Nostrovite bite the evening before, and that the creature would no doubt be out to claim her offspring during the course of the day. This meant that the team was on high alert for the Nostrovite, which was a rather creative shape shifter.

"You know I was hopeful for a day off." Jack said as he and Ianto strode up the driveway to the venue.

"I guess aliens don't stop for weddings." Ianto pointed out as they walked inside the foyer of the hotel.

"Here – pop that in your ear, and tap in to turn it on." Jack said handing him a comms unit. "I need you to go take your seat in the ceremony room and keep your eye out for any suspicious behaviour. You'll be able to listen in to everything the team says, and hopefully we'll be able to figure out what the Nostrovite looks like. If you need me, just tap the unit and speak, and I'll come running." He explained.

Ianto nodded as he poked the small undetectable device into his left ear.

"No heroics. If you see anything you call me or Owen okay? You're not armed, so don't take any risks. Just sit tight and blend in." Jack continued.

"Shouldn't be too hard. And don't worry Jack – I've decided that heroics aren't my style." Ianto pointed out.

Jack smiled. "Just be safe." He said planting a soft kiss on Ianto's lips before bounding up the stairs to find the rest of his team.

"You too Jack." Ianto whispered as he made his way towards the ceremony.

Upstairs Jack knocked on the door to the Bridal Suite before entering and finding Gwen stood in the middle of the room dressed in her gown checking her reflection in the mirror.

"Beautiful." Jack said softly as he walked inside.

Gwen smiled at him through the mirror. "Thanks."

"Where are Owen and Tosh?" He asked.

"Doing a quick scout of the area. Where's Ianto?" Gwen asked.

"In the ceremony room. He's wearing a comms unit, and he'll let us know if he spots anything." Jack explained.

She nodded. "I'm glad you found him Jack. I know I was a nightmare at the start – and I'm sorry for that – but I'm glad you found him. He's good for you, and the team." She said.

Jack smiled. "I love him." He said simply.

"Jack Harkness in love? I thought that wasn't meant to happen?" She commented.

"It wasn't." Jack admitted sombrely. "But I can't help it. He's thrown my world totally off kilter… and there's nothing I can do to stop that."

"You really do love him. Have you told him?" Gwen asked turning to face Jack.

Jack nodded. "I have. A lot. Just not told him the important thing yet." He pointed out.

"I think telling him you love him is pretty important Jack." Gwen suggested.

He nodded. "For me, yeah it is. Rare too." He noted. "Anyway – how are feeling?"

"Other than pregnant? I'm okay. Just hope we get through the day with minimal drama, but knowing us – I doubt it." She said as she absentmindedly stroked her swollen stomach.

"Suits you." Jack pointed out.

She smiled. "One step at a time." She said as Owen and Tosh walked into the room.

"No sign." Owen said before taking his comms unit out and gesturing to Jack to do the same.

"What?" Jack asked as he removed the unit.

"Your comms unit is on Jack." Owen said.

Jack nodded. "Always is. So?"

"So Tosh and I have heard everything that you two have just said, and if we've heard it…" He began.

"So has Ianto." Jack realised.

Owen nodded. "Thought you'd like to know." He said before replacing his comms as Jack did the same. Jack tapped his unit and spoke in a tone he hoped was calm.

"How are things looking Ianto?"

"Fine." Ianto said shortly.

"You okay?" Jack asked casually.

"Not the time for this Jack. As I'm sure Owen just pointed out, everyone can hear." Ianto said coolly before Jack heard the familiar tapping noise of unit being turned off.

Jack sighed. "Right team – let's get this Nostrovite found and taken care of."

TW

The Nostrovite was tracked down and killed, and the offspring removed from Gwen using the singularity scalpel that Owen had finally managed to master. Gwen and Rhys were finally able to make it to the altar and the ceremony went ahead without any further hitches. As the guests dispersed and made their way to their reception Jack hung back as Tosh and Owen followed the rest of the crowd and waited for Ianto.

"Lovely ceremony." He said as Ianto stood in front of him.

"Yep." Ianto replied simply.

"How much did you hear?" Jack asked nervously.

"All of it." Ianto said.

"And?" Jack prompted, desperate to gauge what Ianto was thinking and how he was going to react.

"And now still isn't the time for this. An alien has already ruined Gwen's wedding day; she doesn't need any further drama." He replied.

"I do love you Ianto." Jack offered.

Ianto nodded. "I know you do. And I love you too. Come on – let's go and enjoy the rest of the wedding. We can talk later." He said before walking after the other guests, Jack following a few moments later but keeping a distance between himself and Ianto. When he stepped into the reception room Gwen was talking to Ianto.

"Would you mind?" She asked.

"Not at all. Let me just grab myself a beer, and I'll get started." He said. Gwen nodded and he wandered over to the bar.

"I've asked him to do the music. I don't trust anyone else. Hope you don't mind?" She said.

Jack shook his head. "Not at all. Congratulations." He said before planting a soft kiss on her cheek and walking sadly away, notably in the opposite direction of Ianto.

As Ianto smiled at the bar man and took his beer he turned to head over to the sound desk but found Owen blocking his path.

"Are you okay?" Owen asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ianto shrugged.

"You know he loves you don't you?" Owen asked.

Ianto nodded. "And from the sounds of the earlier conversation, I should could myself lucky that he does."

"Yeah you should. Jack doesn't fall in love. Not ever. And he certainly doesn't admit it when he does. But you guys need to talk, not avoid one another." Owen explained.

"Gwen's asked me to operate the sound desk. Once I've had this pint I'm going to set it up on some long play list, and then sort things out. I know he's hiding something from me Owen. I know that he's lying to me. And I'm going to sort it out. I just need a beer first." Ianto sounded nervous.

"Just listen to what he has to say yeah?" Owen asked.

Ianto nodded. "Go dance with Tosh." He said with a smirk before heading over to the sound desk. Owen smiled gently as he scanned the room for the Torchwood technician and spotted her nursing a glass of wine. He crossed the room and smiled again as the not-so-subtle DJ put on a slow number.  
"Fancy risking it?" He said offering Tosh his hand.

She smiled as she placed her glass down on a nearby table. "Why not." She said as she took her hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor. As he slipped his arms around her, holding her close as they moved in time to the music, he chanced a glance at Ianto and dipped his head in thanks.

TW

Ianto set his empty pint glass down before making his way towards the centre of the dance floor. He'd set the sound desk up to play continuously for the next few hours without need for human intervention. As he set off towards the dancing couple of Jack and Gwen he was intercepted by a mildly intoxicated Rhys.

"Ianto mate – cheers for doing to music. Gwen tells me you're a rugby fan. We'll have to go to a game when Wales are next at home. We Torchwood widows need to stick together." He said putting an arm around Ianto.

"Absolutely." Ianto replied with a smirk. "I need to go talk to Jack. Congratulations again." He said before extracting himself from Rhys' hold and making his way over to Jack and Gwen.

"May I?" He asked looking at Gwen. She smiled and nodded, stepping to one side as Ianto took Jack in his arms. The music continued to filter out the speakers and Ianto pulled Jack closer as the strains of Paul Weller flowed around the room.

"You do something to me… something deep inside…" He murmured along to the lyrics, his lips hovering beside Jack's ear, smiling as he felt him tremble slightly in his arms.

"Ianto I…" Jack began, but Ianto cut him off.

"Are you going to retcon the guests?" Ianto asked calmly as they danced.

Jack nodded. "We have no other option. Tosh has laced the champagne with a dose enough to make everyone wake up tomorrow with what they believe to be hangover, and no recollection of the day."

"Probably for the best." Ianto replied.

"Ianto I…" Jack started again, but Ianto ignored his attempts.

"Retcon would have come in handy at Rhiannon's wedding. No aliens of course, but hardly a fun filled family occasion." He said softly.

"I don't want to lose you." Jack spoke nervously.

"Then stop lying to me." Ianto retorted more harshly than he'd intended. "Sorry." He added softly.

"Come on – let's get out of here. Let's go back to the Hub and talk." Jack said, leaning back so he was looking into Ianto's eyes. The Welshman nodded and the two men walked off the dance floor as the song ended.

"Owen – you're in charge. I need you to get everyone back to his or her rooms once the retcon kicks in. Give Gwen and Rhys the option, though I doubt they'll take it. Staff will be in tomorrow to do a proper tidy up, but I need you to make sure there's nothing inconspicuous left lying around. I'm heading back to the Hub. Call me if you need me, but please don't." Jack said as he reached Owen and Tosh whilst Ianto went to wait by the SUV.

Owen nodded. "Good luck." He said, Jack nodding in thanks before walking out the hotel and meeting Ianto on the driveway.

"Hop in." He said as he climbed into the driver's seat and Ianto got in to the passenger's side. The journey back to the Hub took a while. It was still early evening so traffic was prolific on the way back into central Cardiff. The mood in the SUV was subdued and they travelled in silence all the way to the hidden garage. Jack tapped a button on his wrist strap and the doors swung open and he guided the vehicle inside, parking it in its usual space.

"I'll go put the coffee on." Ianto said as they rode the lift up to the Hub and stepped out and through the cog door.

Jack nodded and made his way up to his office, trying to think of how he was going to explain the unexplainable.


	18. Makes Us Even

**AN: I have the greatest reviewers in the world, and I dedicate this highly anticipated chapter to you all. I hope I have done the issue justice. I'm not sure about Ianto's ultimate reaction, but I didn't want the story to go any other way, so I left it. Please do let me know what you think. I know you will, but I think its only right that I ask. Thank you so much for continuing to read this. I look forward to your reviews x**

Ianto set two mugs down on the desk and slipped into the seat opposite Jack. He gazed over at his lover and waited for him to begin.

"I'm immortal." Jack said, trying to make those words sound simple, when he knew they were anything but.

"What?" Ianto breathed with his tone a heady mixture of confusion and shock.

"I can't die. Well I can die… I just don't stay dead. I come back to life. I'm immortal." Jack tried to explain.

"What?" Ianto repeated.

"The suspected bullet hole you found? It was a bullet hole. The Weevil shot me, I died, and then I came back to life. The day I tripped and shredded my shirt? I was sliced open by a creature with claws like knives, and I bled out on the pavement, then came back to life. I never stay dead." Jack realised how crazy he was sounding, but didn't know how else to explain.

"Prove it." Ianto spat, not really knowing what else to say or how else to react.

"Prove it?" Jack echoed. "Fine." He said pulling his gun from his holster and holding it to his left temple, cocking it.

Ianto's eyes widened as he realised that Jack was about to blow his own brains out. "Stop!" He shouted. Jack lowered the weapon and replaced the safety, placing the gun down on his desk.

"You were really going to shoot yourself." Ianto said softly.

Jack nodded. "I'm immortal." He repeated gently.

"You're immortal." Ianto his voice low and trembling as the shock took over.

"I wanted to tell you from the start… truly… but its hardly something you can just throw into conversation is it? I couldn't say 'Ianto I think you're gorgeous… by the way I can't die' could I? I didn't know how to tell you… but I've never had to tell anyone I loved before… I always cut and ran before I had to explain." Jack said honestly.

"So… so you and Estelle… you didn't grow apart… you left because you can't die?" Ianto asked cautiously, his mind not really taking in the weight of what Jack was saying.

Jack nodded. "Estelle aged… and I didn't. I don't grow old Ianto… at least not at the rate everyone else does… I just stay the same… and I couldn't stick around and watch her grow old… whilst I stayed the same. So I left her before I got chance… gave her her life back… gave her the chance to move on… to meet someone else."

"And did she?" Ianto asked.

Jack shook his head sadly. "She never remarried… she just grew old alone."

"How old are you Jack? Really?" Ianto asked.

"I don't know… I don't even know how to begin trying to work it out… but I have been living here in Cardiff for a hundred and eleven years." Jack said.

Ianto rose unsteadily to his feet. "I need to get out of here… I can't take this."

"Please don't go Ianto… I don't want to lose you." Jack said standing up.

"You don't want to lose me? From all accounts Jack, I'm the one that's going to lose you. How do I know you're not just going to cut and run from me? How do I know that's not what you're doing now? That this isn't all part of your usual routine? I'll make it easy for you should I? Goodbye Jack – enjoy eternity." Ianto said, pulling his door key from his pocket and pushing it into Jack's hands before walking out of the office and the Hub for the last time.

TW

The sound of someone knocking on his office door roused Jack from his whiskey fuelled slumber. Lifting his head carefully from his desk he looked over at the door and beckoned Owen inside. The medic strolled in before stopping in the centre of the room, folding his arm over his chest and sighing.

"Went well then?" He asked.

Jack didn't answer instead he lowered his head back onto his desk and closed his eyes.

"He's sat in the office upstairs. Tosh is with him." Owen said.

Jack looked up at him. "What?" He said softly.

"From the looks of it he didn't make it very far before the inevitable shock kicked in. I think he must have passed out, banged his head on the side of the desk. He's all right. Just a bit shaken up. Tosh is trying to calm him down." Owen explained. "What did you say to him?"

"The truth. That I'm immortal. That I don't age. That I can't die. That I'm unnaturally old." Jack said as he sat upright.

"And how did he react?" Owen asked.

"He didn't believe me at first." Jack said. "But I think he's known something was a bit off for a while."

Owen nodded. "He mumbled something about how he already knew… how he should have tackled you about it earlier."

Jack shrugged as he rose to his feet. "I don't know what he knows." He said as he made for the office door, glancing out in time to see Tosh guiding a visibly shaking and crying Ianto back into the Hub and settling him on the sofa.

"Tosh and I will leave you to it. Tread carefully Jack." Owen advised as they exited the office and walked down to where Tosh was standing over Ianto.

"Come on – let me take you home." Owen said putting one arm around Tosh and walking her out. Jack looked down at the sofa where Ianto was led, curled slightly on one side, a fresh red mark on the side of his head from his apparent impact with the desk. His eyes were red rimmed and his cheeks wet with tears. Jack crouched down in the gap between the table and the sofa and tentatively brushed the tears from Ianto's cheeks.

"I ran your name through the database on Tosh's computers a week ago when I was left alone in the Hub and you guys were out on that none-event rift alert. It said you joined Torchwood 1899 and I disregarded it as a typo. It also talked about you travelling in time. I'm sorry I went behind your back." Ianto said sombrely.

"I was born on the Boeshane Peninsular in the 51st Century. That's where I lived with my brother Gray and our parents. The peninsular was attacked one day and Gray was taken, my father was murdered, and my mother never forgave me. So I joined the Time Agency when I was old enough to get away. One day I found out that they'd taken two years of my life and wiped it from my memories. I don't know what I did, or why they took it away. So I left the agency and I travelled around and I was a bit of a con man for a while. I ended up in 1941, and that's where I met Rose Tyler. She was beautiful, cheeky though – you would have liked her. She was travelling with a man called The Doctor. I got to travel with them for a while, but we were attacked by a species called the Daleks. We were defenceless against them, but we had to try. The Daleks executed me, but Rose looked into the soul of the TARDIS – The Doctor's ship – and it gave her the power to heal. She brought me back – she didn't know at the time – but she also made me immortal. They left me on Satellite Five because they thought I was dead. I used the vortex manipulator in my wrist strap to travel through time and space to Cardiff because I knew it had a rift, and that The Doctor uses the rift like a filling station to recharge his TARDIS. Something happened when I jumped and my manipulator broke, and I ended up in 1869. I had to stay here because I needed to wait for The Doctor to come and see if he could fix me. I was recruited to Torchwood in 1899, and I've been here ever since, waiting for The Doctor to come back. He did a few months ago and I left with him for a while, but it became clear that he couldn't fix me, that he couldn't change what had happened to me, and that I would always be immortal. I don't want to live forever Ianto. I don't want to be this way, but I am, and there's nothing I can do about it." Jack spoke calmly as he offered Ianto a condensed insight into his long life.

"It's not fair." Ianto said softly in response.

"What isn't?" Jack asked as he continued to stroke Ianto's face.

"I was planning on growing old with you." He whispered as he closed his eyes and fresh tears spilt from them.

Jack leant forward, nestling his head on the crook of Ianto's neck and hugging him with one arm.

"I would like nothing more than to grow old with you Ianto Jones… nothing more." He said softly as he stroked Ianto's back soothingly.

"But you can't. I'll grow old. You'll just stay the same. I will wither and die. And you won't." Ianto sobbed.

"Ianto you can stay with me for the rest of your life, and I hope you will. But I can't stay with you for the rest of mine, as much as I want to. I won't spin you a line about how you are the love of my life, but Ianto Jones you are the love of this part of my life. That's the best I can offer you. And I know its not enough. And I know you deserve so much more from me, but I just can't give it you." Jack said gently. "So you have to be the one that decides whether you stay or go."

TW

The silence in the Hub went on for what felt like hours as Ianto took in everything that Jack had said. The two men remained in their positions; Ianto led foetal like on the sofa, Jack leant over him with his head buried in the crook of his neck.

"Jack?" Ianto spoke softly, breaking the silence with a voice that was barely audible.

Jack leant back and looked down at Ianto nervously awaiting the decision.

"I love you." Ianto said softly.

Jack smiled a little. "I love you too." He said.

Ianto nodded. "Then that's enough. I don't care where or when you are from. I don't care whether you're thirty-five or three hundred and five. All that matters to me is this… right here… right now… with you." He said as he reached out and took hold of Jack's hands as he sat up on the sofa, swinging his legs down so that Jack was sat between them. "I just want you Jack." He whispered.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked cautiously.

"I'm sure." Ianto confirmed,

Jack smiled as he rose onto his knees and brought his hands up to Ianto's face. He thumbed the last of his tears away from his cheeks before leaning in and kissing him softly, pushing his hands through Ianto's hair, as Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's body and pulled him close. When the kiss ended Ianto dropped his forehead onto Jack's shoulder, Jack's hand carding through his hair as he breathed in the indefinable scent of his lover.

"Thank you for not leaving me." Jack whispered.

"I tried to. But I don't want to live without you." Ianto murmured, his breath rippling across Jack's bare neck.

"You'll never have to." Jack said softly.

"But you'll have to live without me. How do you bear it Jack? Losing everyone?" Ianto asked leaning back on the sofa and looking into Jack's blue eyes.

"I don't. I don't let myself fall in love with anyone. After Estelle I told myself I could never do it again… I could never fall in love again… and I haven't." Jack began. "Till you." He said with a grin. "You. My gorgeous Welshman. You ruined all my plans."

Ianto smiled. "Sorry about that." He said. "But believe me, I hadn't planned on falling in love with a man from the future who can't die, so I guess that makes us even?"

Jack laughed softly. "I guess it does." He mused as he settled onto the sofa beside Ianto.

"What happens when you die... when you come back?" Ianto asked gently.

"Death for me is just the same as it would be for anyone, just without the emotion. There's no fear, there's no panic, and there's no anger. There's no point. I come back. I always come back. When I die there's just darkness. But after a time that I can never measure or fathom my senses return. That's always the first thing to come back. The pain is inexplicable. Like being dragged over broken glass. Like millions of needles piercing every part of me. And there's this smell. I don't know what it is. The smell of death I suppose. Then I wake up. Air floods my lungs. My heart kicks back in. It's the coming back that's the worst. People that know I'm immortal like the team just leave me where I fall. They know I'll come back. They don't worry, and I don't expect them to. But there is nothing worse than flooding back to life and waking up alone. Death is awful, resurrection is worse."

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled the immortal man close, feeling him sink into the warmth of his embrace.

"Now if I could always wake up here it wouldn't be so bad." Jack grinned.

"I'll see what I can do." Ianto murmured as he planted a soft kiss on Jack's head.

"The situations I die in tend to be the kinda situations I don't want you anywhere near." Jack pointed out.

"Well I'll be right here waiting for you when you come home." Ianto said as he tightened his hold and smiled as he felt Jack's arms slip around his body.

"Thank you." He whispered.


	19. Intentional

**AN: Thank you for your reviews. I've been grinning all day. I am so pleased you are all enjoying this, and I'm glad the immortality conversation was what you all wanted it to be. Now things are about to get a little dramatic…**

**In other news, I'm going to SFX Weekender in February – anyone else?**

**Please keep reviewing x**

The following morning the team gathered in the conference room at the request of Owen.

"What have you got for me?" Jack asked from his chair at the head of the table, Owen and Tosh taking up their seats on either side.

"Every Weevil and Blowfish we have encountered in the past two weeks has had abnormally high levels of cocaine in their system. Not unusual I know; we all remember the guy in the sports car. The interesting factor is that they all have identical strains of cocaine in their system. We could each go out onto the streets of Cardiff, buy an ounce of coke, and the chances of each ounce having the same make up is extremely low. People use different components to pad out the pure cocaine, the cocaine sometimes has different potency levels, and sometimes its actually just baking powder. But I have analysed the composition of the drug, and in every case the make up is exactly the same, and the purity of the cocaine is identical. There is also a small amount of a substance I have never seen before each sample." Owen explained.

Jack's eyes widened. "So you're saying what exactly? That someone is intentionally drugging these creatures, and setting them loose in the city?"

Owen nodded. "Seems that way."

"Okay why, and more importantly, who?" Jack asked.

"Someone who knows about the rift. Someone who can manipulate these creatures into doing what they want. Why though? What are they after?" Owen offered.

"Or who?" Tosh suggested.

"Who?" Jack echoed.

"All the creatures have been placed in locations where at least one of us has already been present. The Weevil that appeared out of nowhere when we were out last week when Gwen was hit by that bullet. The Blowfish at the castle whilst you were on your date. The Weevil that ran into the pub where Owen and Ianto were. They don't tend to appear in crowded public places like that." Tosh explained her point.

"You think someone is watching us and setting them loose to get us?" Owen asked.

"They must know we're the ones that deal with the rift and the aliens, so we are the only possible target." Tosh replied as she nodded.

"Still doesn't cover who?" Owen pointed out.

"Owen I want a composite breakdown of the cocaine. Tosh check CCTV footage for the locations of the attacks before and after each one. Ianto - where's Ianto?" Jack asked.

"Upstairs Jack. Remember how he runs the cover story?" Owen smirked.

Jack tapped his comms bringing it life before speaking to Ianto, who was now permanently fitted with a comms unit.

"Ianto close the shop and get down here." He ordered.

"Working hours are not really the time for that… sir." Ianto bantered, rolling the last word over his tongue in the way he knew Jack liked.

"God I hate the comms system sometimes." Owen sighed as Tosh giggled.

"I need you to help with a case Ianto." Jack replied with a smirk.

"Oh. Sorry." Ianto said before his comms unit clicked off.

"I'm not sure which one of you is worst – you or him." Owen said as Jack grinned.

The sound of the cog door opening and closing filled the air before Ianto could be heard jogging up the stairs into the conference room.

"Sorry." He repeated his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

Jack smiled softly at him. "I need you to go through the police file for the attack on you and Owen outside the bar last week. I need you to pick out any information on people seen in the area, other witnesses, the names of everybody in that bar around the time of the attack. Once you've done that I need you and Tosh to go through it, and cross-reference it to the CCTV footage that she finds. That okay?" He asked.

Ianto nodded.

"Get to work everyone." Jack ordered and Owen and Tosh rose to their feet and set off through the door. Ianto turned to follow them, but Jack called him back in.

"Will you be alright going through the report… I don't want you getting upset again… but I'm a team member down whilst Gwen is on honeymoon, and your research and analysis skills from University make you the ideal candidate for the job." He asked concerned.

Ianto smiled gently. "I'll be fine." He said.

Jack smiled broadly. "Okay. You can use Gwen's computer – Tosh will show you how to access the police file. Shout if you need me yeah?"

Ianto nodded before setting off out the door.

"Oh and Ianto?" Jack called, making Ianto stop and look back over his shoulder.

"Yes Jack?" He asked.

"Working hours are the perfect time." He leered with a wink, and Ianto smirked before heading down to the others.

TW

Jack sighed in frustration as he ran his fingers through his hair before placing his hands on his hips and looking angrily at the chaotic sight before him. He was stood in the archives searching frantically through the haphazard boxes of files that were dumped on every service and took up ninety percent of the floor. Tapping his comms he spoke.

"Ianto – can you come down to the archives and give me a hand?" He asked.

"On my way." Ianto's voice rang out in his ear, and Jack could already feel his irritation fading. A few moments later he heard the clattering sound of somebody hurrying down the steps to the archives before the door opened and Ianto walked in.

"Jack? Where are you?" He called confused.

"Drowning under boxes." Jack said as he stepped out from behind a stack of boxes and into sight. "I don't know how we ever find anything down here." He said exasperated.

"What are we looking for?" Ianto asked rolling up the sleeves on his shirt.

"The case notes from our run in with the Blowfish in the sports car. I'm hoping there's something on the composition of the cocaine we found in its system, and then we can compare it with the current batch that Owen's found." Jack explained.

"And how are the files arranged, or is that a stupid question?" Ianto asked looking a little intimidated by the mayhem.

"The file is definitely in here if that's any consolation." Jack said.

"Okay. Do we at least have a plan of attack?" Ianto asked.

"One side each?" Jack offered wincing.

"Marvellous." Ianto sighed, making Jack laugh a little before the two men set about rummaging through each box they came to, file by file, one on either side of the apparent aisle the went down the centre of the enormous store room.

"How are you doing with the police report?" Jack asked as they worked.

"I went through it, but the only witness details they took were Owen's and mine. There was no-one else in the alley, and with the number of people going in and out of the bar that evening, they had no guarantee that the person you're looking for hadn't already left." Ianto explained.

"Okay. It was a bit of a long shot." Jack conceded.

"Have you ever thought of tidying up down here?" Ianto asked as he heaved a box down onto the floor to begin searching the one beneath it.

"It would take forever, and I wouldn't wish the task on my worst enemy. We have never had an actual Archivist before; we have always just been reliant on the team filing things away properly. But they don't always have the time, or in Owen's case the inclination." Jack said with a smirk.

"Do you want me to have a go? I mean the Tourism Office doesn't have the visitors to warrant opening every day – it's hardly in a visible location. I could do a few hours a week up there and then flex my OCD muscles down here the rest of the time. I think some kind of system would help no end. Like the alphabet. Or even date order. This random chaos is just ridiculous." Ianto pointed out.

"I would take anyone years to sort this chaos out." Jack said.

"Well I wasn't planning on going anywhere any time soon." Ianto smiled gently.

Jack grinned. "Okay then. As long as you're sure. To me sorting this out is like some kind of punishment."

"I'm certain." Ianto assured. "Okay, Blowfish driving a red convertible? Does that sound like the right incident?" He asked reading from a file in his hands.

"Ianto Jones you are a godsend." Jack beamed as he took the file Ianto was holding out for him and began to skim through it. "Bingo." He exclaimed, obviously finding what he was looking for.

Ianto smiled. "Does that help find whoever's doing this?" He asked.

Jack closed the file and held it to his chest. "Unfortunately, yes. It definitely gives us one suspect." He said. "I think its time for coffee. I'll go gather everyone into the conference room – can you bring the coffees in?" He asked.

Ianto nodded. "No problem." He said.

"Thanks Ianto." Jack said planting a kiss on the Welshman's cheek before hurrying out the archives, a smiling Ianto following after him.


	20. Suspect

**AN: I'm glad you are all happy with the idea of Ianto joining the team but not going out on active missions. I want him safe and sound in the Hub like you do. Unfortunately "Torchwood" and "Safe" are not words that go together. Get ready for another character… anyone guessed who it is yet?**

**Keep reviewing everyone – and thank you x**

Ianto walked into the conference room balancing four coffees on a tray, placing it down on the desk and handing out cups to the others before taking his own and hovering for a moment, before Jack gestured to a seat beside Tosh and he sat down. Jack rose from his chair, placing his hands on the table and leaning forward onto them before he began speaking.

"We have a suspect." He said simply.

"Who?" Owen asked.

"I found another instance where the same composition of cocaine was used on a creature we dealt with. The mix was identical, including our mystery ingredient. Now I don't think then it was used with the same intent back then, but it does suggest the same involvement. And that leads us to just one person." Jack began.  
Owen's face fell as he began to piece the information together. "Not him Jack. Anyone but him." He sighed.

"I wish it wasn't Owen. Believe me." Jack said softly.

"Are we talking about who I think we're talking about?" Tosh asked reluctantly. Jack nodded.

"Fantastic." She sighed.

"Okay who are we talking about?" Ianto asked confused.

"Captain John Hart. Former Time Agent. My ex partner." Jack said.

"And." Owen prompted.

"Slight homicidal tendencies. Last time he showed up he shot Owen, paralysed Gwen and threw me off a rooftop." Jack continued.

"And." Owen repeated this time a little louder.

"We were together for five years." He admitted nervously.

"Sounds delightful. Why would he be setting drug fuelled aliens on you?" Ianto asked.

"He didn't take the break up well. Seems hell bent on revenge." Jack said.

"Do you think he knows?" Owen asked cautiously.

"Knows what?" Jack asked.

Owen's gaze drifted to Ianto.

"Oh." Jack said simply.

"What?" Ianto asked feeling three sets of eyes on him.

"How?" Jack asked looking back at Owen.

Owen shrugged. "I have no idea. But do you have a better explanation for this?" He asked.

"Sadly not." Jack admitted. "Okay Tosh – how's the CCTV search going?" He asked.

"Nothing untoward yet, but now I know who I'm looking for, you never know what I might find." She said.

"Get on it. I want to hear the second you find him." Jack said as she stood up and left the room. "Owen go and help her." He added. The medic nodded before going after Tosh.

"Why do I get a feeling that this isn't going to turn out well?" Ianto asked as he sipped his coffee.

Jack sighed. "John will do anything to get me, and now he knows I'm immortal he'll go straight for people close to me. If he knows about you, and I think we can assume he does, you'll be his prime target." He said.

"Hence the Blowfish at the castle, and the Weevil?" Ianto offered.

Jack nodded.

"Brilliant." Ianto said simply as he drank more coffee. "Just so I know, is this something that's likely to happen a lot? I mean do you have any other homicidal ex's I need to know about? My ex's are a lot less high maintenance it would seem. I mean I could set Lisa on you, but I don't think she'd try and kill you." He said with a painfully sarcastic tone, and Jack wasn't sure whether to laugh or not.

"John is my only homicidal ex." He said. "I think." He added.

Ianto sniggered, breaking the possible tension. "What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Never leave my side." Jack said simply.

Ianto nodded. "That I can do." He said finishing his coffee.

TW

"Jack!" Tosh called from her computer, and Jack came running out the conference room with Ianto close behind.

"Got him?" Jack asked.

Tosh nodded. "There was a big crowd in the pub that night, but if you look just there," She began as she pointed at a red blur on the screen. "And you enhance the image – you may recognise him." She said as she zoomed in on the figure and the familiar face of John Hart appeared on the screen, complete with his trademark sneer.

"He's cute." Ianto said simply.

Jack shot him a wide-eyed look.

"What? He is." Ianto said defensively.

Tosh smiled. "Told you." She said, making Ianto laugh softly.

"If we could focus." Jack admonished.

"Do you have any way of contacting him? Using your wrist strap?" Owen asked.  
"It doesn't send texts Owen." Jack pointed out.

"I know that Jack, but last time he was here he sent you that weird hologram thing. Can't you send him one back?" Owen asked.

"And say what exactly?" Jack asked.

"Seduce him." Tosh suggested.

"What?" Jack asked aghast.

"Come on Jack – you're the worlds biggest flirt. Put it to some functional use for once. No offence Ianto." She said.

"Surely if he knows about me, he will realise you're bluffing?" Ianto offered.

"Monogamy isn't big where I come from." Jack said.

"This gets better by the minute." Ianto muttered.

"Hey, I'm totally faithful to you and that won't change okay?" Jack said softly as he took hold of Ianto's hand.

"Look Jack you just need to get him here, and we can sort this out." Owen pointed out.

Tosh nodded. "Owen's right. Once you find out what he's doing and what he wants, we can stop this."

"You do remember John don't you? Diplomatic negotiations were not one of his specialist areas." Jack said as he pushed the sleeve of his shirt back to expose his wrist strap.

"I'm going to go… anywhere else whilst you do this." Ianto said stepping back.

"Stay where I can see you." Jack said.

"I'd rather not. I'll be in your quarters hiding if you need me." Ianto said sombrely before wandering off.


	21. Trust

**AN: Enter stage left our favourite villain. Things are about to get a little stressful… **

**Please keep reviewing x**

In the centre of the city John Hart was sat on the rooftop of a multi-storey car park with his legs dangling over the edge when his wrist strap beeped. Pushing back the sleeve of his red coat he pressed a button and smirked as the holographic image of Jack Harkness appeared before him.

"Hey there stranger – long time no see. Just wondering what you're doing… who you're doing… whether you fancy doing me." Jack grinned. "You know where to find me if you still want me… which I'm sure you do. Who wouldn't? Don't take too long. I miss you John." Jack winked and the projected image faded.

"Well well well, if good old Jack hasn't figured it out. Or come to his senses of course." John said smugly as he jumped down from the ledge and stalked his way across the top floor of the car park, making his way down the ramps and finally popping out onto the Cardiff street below. Turning right as he exited he set off down towards the Bay area, arriving quickly at the Plass and placing himself in the centre of it, smirking up at the CCTV camera knowing full well that Jack would be monitoring the situation from his base below.

It didn't take long for the inevitable to happen and Jack appeared, walking over from the base of water tower where he had emerged seconds before.

"You always were keen." Jack smirked as he reached John.

"You always gave good reason to be." John replied.

"Come on." Jack said setting of back towards the invisible lift, John following closely. As they boarded the lift Jack set its descent into motion and it soon drifted down into the Hub, where Owen and Tosh were waiting expectantly.

"Oh the welcoming committee. Man I've missed you guys." John said jumping down from the stone.

"You won't be surprised the feeling isn't mutual." Owen snarled.

"Aren't we missing one?" John asked glancing back at Jack who was stepping calmly off the stone, his eyes never leaving John.

"She's on honeymoon." Tosh said.

"Not who I was referring to sweetheart. Where is he Jack?" John asked turning around to face him.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Oh he's about five foot ten, brown hair, wonderful suits, delicious face, cute arse. I'm sure you know better than I do." John smirked.

"He's not here John. Now what the hell do you want?" Jack asked angrily.

"You Jack. It's all I ever want. You. But for some strange reason, you don't seem to be able to find any time for me in eternity, which I find bewildering. All that time available to you, and you're wasting it here with these idiots. There's a whole universe out that Jack, just waiting for us." John said.

"You have no idea about these people, about this place. You don't know what you're missing." Jack enthused.

"Well if that's the case, looks like I better make the decision easier for you then." John said pulling out his gun and shooting Owen in the shoulder.

TW

Ianto was curled up on the bed in Jack's quarters, his head nestled deep in the new fluffy pillows he'd bought a few days earlier, the soothing scent of Jack already present on them. As he led there in the eerie half light of Jack's room he began to wonder if they would ever get a day without some form of drama ever again, or if such luxuries were a thing of the past now he was with a man like Jack. As he allowed the warmth of the room and the scent of Jack to settle his angst-ridden nerves he flinched in shock as he heard what sounded like a gunshot echoing around the Hub. Sitting upright quickly he swung his legs off the bed and walked slowly towards the ladder, resting his hands on the rungs for a moment as he took a deep settling breath, before climbing up the ladder slowly and easing the hatch door open. Climbing cautiously out but remaining as low to the ground as he could he crept across the office floor and peered nervously around the open door and down into the Hub. Tosh was crouched on the floor over the body of Owen, pressing her hand firmly onto his shoulder in an attempt stem the prominent flow of blood with the shirt she'd been wearing that day over her tshirt. From the wincing noises that the medic was making it was clear that he was still conscious and hopefully in no immediate danger. Ianto glanced in the other direction and spotted Jack stood with his Webley trained on the figure of a man he recognised to be John Hart who was swaggering around the Hub. Ianto listened hard and could just about make out the conversation they were having.

"So Jack – seriously – where is he? Your latest shag? Or is this one serious for a change, I mean he has been socialising with your team, and that is novel for you." John asked.

"He's probably at home John. And you know as well as I do that I don't do serious. He's just someone to pass the time." Jack said.

"Really?" John exclaimed. "You've looked pretty cosy together for a passing fancy." He pointed out.

"Gotta keep them sweet haven't I? Can't have him thinking he's just another in a very long list. It's all part of the routine, and it never fails." Jack replied.

Ianto slumped onto the floor of the office, mentally trying to reassure himself that Jack was just acting to get John to trust him, but also fighting the nagging sensation that he was being totally honest.

"Well he's certainly cute Jack. Maybe when he comes out of hiding, I can have a go myself." John leered.

"Maybe you can." Jack replied tightly.

"So you admit he is hiding? Do I get to play hide and seek with the Eye Candy?" John asked grinning enthusiastically as he jumped up and down, clapping his hands together.

"Shit." Jack sighed as he realised his mistake.

"Tell you what, if I find him I get to shoot him. If he comes out on his own, I get to play with him first." John offered.

"No chance." Jack replied as he cocked his weapon and aimed at John's head.

"You see that doesn't scare me Jack. You don't have the balls to shoot me. So I'll just go hunting, unless you can tempt him out yourself." John sneered.

"He doesn't need to." Ianto said calmly as he stepped out of Jack's office.

"Ianto stay out of this." Jack said.

"I think we can all agree that's not going to happen Jack." Ianto said as he walked down the steps, taking up his place beside Jack. "It's down to me he's here after all." He said as he scowled at John, who just sneered back.

"Jack he's losing a lot of blood." Tosh called from her place on the floor, breaking the tension that was forming between the three men.

"Take him to med bay." Jack ordered, his eyes never leaving John's.

"Move him, and I'll shoot you both in the head." John snarled as Tosh tried to help Owen up.

"This has nothing to do with Owen or Tosh. Let them go." Ianto said angrily.

"Ooh he is feisty Jack. I see why you like him." John smirked, "Though you do realise that he's just using you don't you Ianto? He can't be alone and he needs someone to keep his bed warm for a while before he'll move on to the next willing body." He said transferring his gaze to Ianto and trying to break him.

"Whatever you say John." Ianto returned.

"Trust me – I speak from bitter experience." John said.

"You are nothing like Ianto. What we had was nothing compared to what I have with him." Jack spat.

"Well I guess I better get rid of him then." John said raising his gun and aiming it at Ianto.

"Put the gun down, or I'll shoot." Jack barked.

"You're going to shoot me. I'm going to shoot him. Somehow you aren't getting shot in all of this which seems a little unfair, don't you think?" John mused before shifting the direction of his gun and firing a shot off, the bullet flying straight into Jack's forehead, killing him instantly and sending him crashing to the ground.


	22. Resurrection

**AN: I would apologise for last night's cliffhanger, but I must confess to finding all the panic-stricken reviews rather entertaining! Back to the action now… and please review… there'll be more chapters sooner if you do :) x**

"Ianto!" Jack cried as he came hurtling back to life, finding himself slumped on the floor of the Hub by the base of the water tower. Looking around he couldn't see the Welshman or John for that matter.

"He's gone. John took him." Tosh said as she walked out of the autopsy bay.

"What? How? Why didn't you stop him?" Jack asked angrily.

"Need I remind you that Owen was bleeding all over the floor? As soon as you went down John grabbed Ianto, tapped something on his wrist strap and they both disappeared into this bright light. There was nothing I could have done even if I hadn't been helping Owen." Tosh explained.

"Where's Owen now?" Jack asked.

"Patching himself up. His ability to operate on himself is a little alarming." She said looking a little green around the edges as she sat down at her computer. "Now, Ianto was still wearing his comms unit when he was taken. It wont still be turned on, but the tracking device that I fitted into each comms will be operational either way, so as long as they are still in the area, I should be able to find out where John's taken him." She said calmly.

"You put tracking devices in the comms?" Jack asked.  
"After you went missing, I decided that it would be best if we always knew where each of us were, so I fitted undetectable trackers in each unit." She explained.

"Tosh I think I love you." Jack said grinning as he stood behind her, studying her monitor as she tapped away at the keyboard.

"I should think so too." She muttered as she worked.

"What's the range on this?" Jack asked.

"Earth. If they're off planet, we're a bit lost." She admitted. "Do you think he'll take him somewhere else?" She asked nervously.

"No." Jack said simply. "John is intent on hurting me, so he probably hasn't taken him far at all. He'll have him somewhere close, somewhere I can find him." He explained.

"He's at Queen Alexandra Docks – he looks to be out in the open on the dock side. It'll take me a couple of minutes to tap into the CCTV, but that's where you need to be." Tosh said as she heard the cog door open, and turned in time to see the back of Jack's greatcoat flying out as he ran.

"Thank you Tosh. Anytime Jack." She muttered before getting up off her seat and walking over to the autopsy bay, looking down over the railings at Owen who was led on the table finishing up his stitches.

"You okay?" She asked.

Owen nodded as he tied off the final stitch and cut off the excess thread. "Where's Jack gone?" He asked.

"The docks. Ianto was wearing his comms so I got the tracker working and picked him up down there. Where are you going?" She asked as Owen slid off the table and set off up the stairs as he pulled his tshirt back on over his head.

"The docks." He said, looking at Tosh like it was obvious.

"Owen you've just been shot, there's no point us going down there just to be used as target practice. This is between John and Jack. There's nothing we can do." She explained softly.

"Is Jack wearing his comms?" Owen asked.

Tosh nodded. "Always is."

"Get him up on that thing as well then. We can at least keep an eye on the situation." Owen said before Tosh went back to her computer and started tapping away at it again.

TW

Finding Ianto and John wasn't difficult. Upon exiting the Tourist Information Office and running out onto the Plass it became apparent that John's transporter had taken them only to the surface. Crowds of people were stood around looking shaken and scared, and as Jack ran towards the docks the route John must have taken was lined with more of the same. People stood pointing him on his way whilst others stepped back as though they thought he was a similar threat.

As Jack ran onto the dock he could see Ianto stood on the edge of the quay overlooking the water, close to locks that separated the expanse of water from the sea. His hands were bound and he was stood facing the water with John a few feet behind him. From the state of Ianto's face John had already become a little eager with his fists.

"Let him go John." Jack called as he strode around the quayside but stopped a safe distance away so not to irritate John more.

"Let me think." John said. "Er no." He spat.

"Where did you get the drugs from? How did you get it into the creatures?" Jack asked.

"Oh you know me Jack. I've always been resourceful. I'm sure you remember." John said with a smirk.

"Do you really think all this is going to win me back? Setting creatures loose on the city? Shooting my team yet again? Kidnapping Ianto?" Jack asked.

"I'm not kidnapping him Jack, I'm getting rid of him." John snapped as he stepped forward and kicked Ianto in the back of his left knee, causing it to buckle and send him falling into the cold water with a splash. Despite his wrists being bound Ianto still managed to remain afloat, treading water with his legs kicking steadily beneath him, his head poking out of the water.

"If you don't stop doing that, I will shoot you in the head." John snarled aiming his gun at Ianto.

Ianto looked over at Jack. "I love you." He said simply before stopping the kicking motion of his legs, which caused his body to slip gracefully under the water level, his head disappearing from view.

"How touching." John said looking back at Jack who was seething as he scowled back. "Now the average person can last three maybe four minutes before they need to breath, but I'm going to guess that Eye Candy there is above average, which gives you maybe five minutes before he dies." He sneered.

"Plenty of time." Jack spat back moving to pull his Webley out, but finding his holster empty.

"Yeah I got rid of that." John said smugly. "Good luck saving him." He said calmly before shooting Jack in the head once again.

When Jack revived for the second time he shot bolt upright, not surprised to discover John had left. As he looked over the edge of the quay he saw Ianto floating lifelessly on his front in the cold water. Jack pulled off his greatcoat before diving into the water, the coldness hitting him like knives as he swam quickly to Ianto, turning him over before dragging him back to the edge of the quay.

"Need a hand?" Owen asked as he stretched his good arm down, hooking it under Ianto's shoulder and hauling him onto the side of the quay, as Jack heaved himself out.

"We got the CCTV to work and we set off down here as soon as he pushed Ianto in." Tosh explained quickly as Owen checked Ianto's vital signs.

"He's not breathing and there's no pulse. Bloody Welshman." Owen muttered as he laid him flat on his back on the flagstones of the quay and began chest compressions before forcing long deep breaths into Ianto's mouth. "Come on." He snarled as he pumped again at Ianto's chest before blowing fiercely into his mouth.

Jack scurried around to Ianto's head, stroking his hair softly as Owen worked. "Come on Ianto… please… wake up for me." He murmured.

"Come on." Owen snarled again as he started a third set of compressions.

Ianto heaved, his head lifting off the ground as water flooded from his mouth in waves as his reflexes restarted and he emptied his lungs onto the quayside. Owen rolled him quickly onto his side to speed the process up, and as Ianto settled again Jack pulled him towards him so that his head was resting on Jack's knees. Jack pushed Ianto's hair from his face as he looked down on him. When Ianto's eyes opened properly he looked up to see the upside down head of Jack hovering above him.

"Welcome back." Jack said as calmly as could muster.

"You're right – resurrection is worse." Ianto murmured with his voice ragged over his sore throat.

Jack's face crumbled as the tears that had been threatening throughout the resuscitation finally won and began to stream down his face. He lowered his head, kissing Ianto lightly on his lips before resting his forehead on the younger man's chest as he sobbed. "I'm so sorry Ianto." He wept.


	23. Bedside Manner

**AN: I promise you that Ianto will not die again in this story. Ianto Jones lives!! Now please calm down.**

**On with the story… and a nice bit of fluff to compensate for the trauma of the last few chapters.**

**Please keep reviewing x**

Jack carried Ianto back to the Hub wrapped in his greatcoat, and despite his near death experience the Welshman still managed to be somewhat embarrassed. "Can't you let me walk, or at least carry me in a way that doesn't make me look like an overgrown child?" Ianto whined as best he could with a shaky voice.

"Throwing you over my shoulder is hardly going to keep you warm." Jack pointed out as they walked through the hidden doorway in the Tourist Information Office and boarded the lift down to the Hub.

"You need to get him out of those clothes and into a warm bath – warm, not hot." Owen said as they walked through the cog door.

"Find John." Jack barked as he carried Ianto down the steel steps, heading for the staff bathroom that housed a bath, multiple showers and several lockers where the team kept spare clothes. Placing Ianto gently on the bench that lined the walls he crossed to the bath and turned on the taps, running both the hot and cold taps at the same time to ensure the water was at the right temperature to warm him up gradually. Rushing the process would only cause a shock to Ianto's system, and they'd be in trouble again. As the water ran he rushed back to Ianto, peeling off his greatcoat and tossing it to the floor before starting work on his other clothes. He undid the laces on his shoes and pulled them off one at a time, before yanking his socks off and throwing them to one side. Next he removed Ianto's tie and added it to the pile, his shirt following close behind. As he began to unbuckle his belt Ianto spoke, his teeth chattering with the cold.

"This isn't half as much fun as normal." He joked.

Jack smiled. "Believe me, I'm not enjoying myself either." He said as he pulled Ianto's belt off before undoing his trousers and lowering the zip. "Can you stand up for me?" He asked. Ianto nodded and Jack eased him to his feet, his legs shaking with cold as Jack pushed down his trousers and he stepped unsteadily out of them. Stepping slowly towards the bath Ianto clung to Jack for support as the immortal man reached out and turned off the taps, checking the temperature of the water.

"Ready?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded again and Jack lifted him up once more and lowered him carefully into the bath. The Welshman let out a relieved sigh as the warm water flowed around his cold limbs and he sunk lower into the water.

"Better?" Jack asked as he crouched at the side of the bath.

Ianto nodded. "Much." He said softly.

"Do you have any spare clothes in your locker?" Jack asked.

"I have a locker?" Ianto asked.

"All team members have a locker. We'll sort it out later." Jack said. "Look I'm going to run to my quarters and get you some dry clothes. I'll be 30 seconds." He said as he rose to his feet.

"I'll time you." Ianto murmured as he revelled in the warmth of the bath.

Jack planted a soft kiss on his forehead before dashing out of the bathroom and back into the main body of the Hub. "Found him yet?" He called as he ran past Owen and Tosh, carrying on up to his office and out of sight before either could answer. He slid down the ladder to his quarters and dove into his chest of drawers pulling out a tshirt and a pair of jogging bottoms from one drawer and a pair of thick socks and some clean boxer short from another. Climbing back up the ladder he ran out the office. "Well?" He called.

"We're working on it." Tosh called as he ran back down towards the bathroom.

"48 seconds." Ianto said with a smile as Jack reappeared at his side.

Jack laughed softly. "I'll try harder next time. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Warmer. Bit of a head ache, but that'll be being hit in the face with John's gun I imagine." Ianto said. Jack reached out one hand and stroked the fresh bruise that was forming on the bridge of Ianto's nose, making his wince slightly and hiss in pain.

"Sorry." Jack said removing his hand. "I'll get you some painkillers when you're out of the bath." He said.

"How are you? I can't imagine dying twice in such a short space of time is good for you?" Ianto asked.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Jack said. "I'm fine. Unfortunately I've grown used to the pain. Let me go find you a towel." He said getting to his feet and making his way over to a cupboard, opening it and pulling out a large white towel. As he turned back to Ianto the younger man was easing himself in to an upright position.

"Take it steady." Jack said crossing back to Ianto and helping him slowly out of the bath, wrapping the towel tightly around him, before pulling the younger man close. Ianto closed his eyes and smiled softly as he sunk into Jack's strong arms, nestling in his warm embrace.

"I am so sorry Ianto." He whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you better."

"You've got me now." Ianto murmured.

"And I will never let you go again." Jack reassured as he held Ianto tighter.

TW

"How's it going?" Jack asked as he strode back into the Hub, leading Ianto carefully by his hand, the younger man now dressed in the jogging bottoms and tshirt, the thick socks warming his feet, and Jack's greatcoat wrapped around him, swamping his body slightly.

"There were no energy spikes on the docks around the time immediately after John shot you, so he must have left on foot. We're trying to trace him using CCTV, but its taking a bit of time." Tosh explained, not looking up from her monitor as she continued to tap frantically at it.

"How are you feeling Ianto?" Owen asked from his own desk.

"Warmer. Thanks Owen." Ianto said sincerely.

"Now we're even." Owen pointed out making Ianto smile.

"Let me get you some painkillers and put something on your nose." Jack said moving towards the autopsy bay, taking Ianto with him. He walked slowly down the steps guiding Ianto by the hand all the way before helping him up onto the table. Jack kept hold of Ianto with his hand as he opened the drawers to Owen's medical cabinet with the other, rummaging inside trying to find something. He opened each drawer in turn, rifling through it with one hand before slamming it shut and setting about searching the next one.

"Jack?" Ianto said softly.

Jack's head spun around to look at him. "You okay?" He asked.

Ianto smiled. "If you let go of my hand, I promise I'll be alright." He said gently.

Jack laughed softly as he blushed. "I'm sorry." He said letting go Ianto's hand. "I just… I need to know you're okay." He explained.

Ianto nodded. "I know. But I'm right here Jack. I'm not going anywhere. I'm perfectly safe." He said.

Jack nodded. "I know. I just…"

"It wasn't your fault." Ianto said softly.

"Wasn't it? I should have stopped him, long before he took you. If you'd died…" Jack started, his voice low and sombre.

"But I didn't." Ianto pointed out.

"You nearly did." Jack replied.

"But I didn't. I'm right here… I'm alive… and I'm not going anywhere." Ianto said soothingly. "Well apart from an all night chemist if you don't find some painkillers soon." He joked.

Jack smirked before turning his attention back to Owen's cabinet, this time using both hands. A packet of painkillers were soon located and administered, and he then set about dealing with the damage to Ianto's face. He wiped Ianto's nose with an antiseptic wipe before applying a small plaster to the bridge where the skin had been broken. Leaning forward he finished it off with a soft kiss.

"Much better bed side manner than Owen." Ianto said.

Jack grinned. "I should think so." He said wrapping his arms around Ianto once again. They paused for a few moments, Ianto sat on the table his arms around Jack's waist, Jack stood before him with his arms around Ianto's shoulders, the younger man's head settled on Jack's chest, both enjoying the peace that wouldn't last long.

"Jack – we've got him!" Owen called.


	24. Intruder Alert

**AN: Another day, another update… Please review x**

"He fled the dock and bay area, and he seems to be residing on the rooftop car park at the Capitol Centre." Tosh said pointing to the figure that was sat on the edge of the rooftop, his back to the CCTV, but his outfit was recognisable instantly as being John Hart. Jack was stood behind her with Ianto beside him, their fingers interlaced as Jack offering a reassuring squeeze before he spoke.

"Right this is how we're playing this – no arguments. Tosh – keep your eyes on him, if he moves at all I want to hear about it. Owen – I want you to drive me to the Capitol Centre, all the way to the roof, drop me off, and then come back here. Ianto – I want you to get some rest." Jack ordered.

"You're not going alone Jack – he's shot you twice already." Ianto pointed out.

"This is between him and me. I'm not risking any of you." Jack said.

"But Jack…" Ianto started.

"No." Jack said. "No arguments. I'm going to the armoury to get a replacement gun, I'll need you ready to leave when I get back Owen." He said before stalking off.

"You can't let him go up there on his own." Ianto said looking pleadingly at Owen.

"I wont." Owen said quietly as he picked up the keys to the SUV and stood waiting at the cog door as Jack returned.

"Please Ianto – go get some sleep, and I'll be back as soon as I can." He said walking up to Ianto and placing a delicate hand on his cheek, pulling him close and kissing him on the forehead.  
"You'd better take this. It's freezing out there." Ianto said solemnly as he slipped off Jack's greatcoat and handed it to him. Jack took it reluctantly and pulled it on.

"I love you." Jack said gently.

Ianto nodded. "I love you. Please be careful. Immortal or not." He said softly.

Jack smiled a little. "I'll be fine. Get some rest." He said as he made for the door. "Come on Owen – lets go end this." He said as he strode out with the medic close behind.

Tosh turned to look at Ianto who suddenly looked very small and lost without Jack's huge coat. "He'll be alright you know." She said softly.

"Yep. I know." He said. "I'm gonna go… make coffee." His voice was low and strained as he turned and padded in his socked feet towards the kitchen. Once inside and safely out of view of Tosh, he brought his hands up to his face as he began to cry.

TW

"Jack I can't let you face him on your own. And I know you're immortal before you start, but he knows it too. He'll just shoot you in the head again, and run. And we'll be playing cat and mouse with him forever. If we're going to do this properly, if we're going to end it, you need me with you. No arguments." Owen said as he drove the SUV up Lloyd George Avenue and towards the city centre.

"Okay." Jack said simply.

"Okay?" Owen echoed confused.

"I was always taking you with me Owen, I just didn't want Ianto offering to come too. If he thinks you're not part of it, he won't think he should be here as well." Jack explained.

"He just worries Jack. Immortal or not, he doesn't want you getting hurt." Owen said.

Jack nodded. "I know." He said as he checked his weapon over again.

"So what is the plan?" Owen asked as they pulled into the car park and drove up the ramps towards the rooftop level.

"Park here." Jack said pointing to one of the spaces two levels down from the roof as he tapped his comms.

"Tosh – any movement?" He asked.

"No Jack. He's just sitting there." Tosh replied.

"Ianto?" Jack said softly, getting no reply. "Tosh where is he?"

"He's here Jack, he just has his comms off. He's asleep on the sofa." She said, though her voice didn't convince him that she was telling the truth.

"Tosh." Jack admonished.

"I don't know where he is Jack, but he is definitely still in the Hub. I won't let him follow you." She said softly.

"Thanks Tosh." Jack said worriedly before tapping his comms off and turning to Owen. "He's gone AWOL." He said.

Owen nodded. "Strange how he isn't keen to watch or listen whilst you and John fight it out." He said sarcastically.

Jack sighed. "Right – I'm gonna head up there. I want you at a safe distance, but you keep your eyes on him. He if tries anything, if he moves you get up there and help me contain him." He ordered.

Owen nodded as he pulled out his gun and armed himself. "Good luck." He said as Jack climbed out the SUV and set off on foot to the roof, with Owen following after a few moments at a slower pace.

TW

"You took your time." John said as Jack stepped out onto the rooftop. John remained sat on the edge of the rooftop, his feet dangling over the edge, his back to Jack.

"This ends here John. No more." Jack said aiming his weapon and John looked over his shoulder. Spotting the gun he turned around and jumped down off the wall and walked towards Jack.

"How's Eye Candy?" John asked.

"He's fine. No thanks to you." Jack spat.

"You know I love you don't you?" John said softly.

"Funny way of showing it." Jack pointed out.

"I just don't understand what's keeping you here. There's an entire universe out there filled with the most incredible sights, and you choose to spend eternity in Wales of all places." John said.

"I came here to wait for someone I used to know who I knew had to come here at some point. He came back into my life a while ago, but he'd changed. I was hoping he could fix my immortality, make me normal again, but he couldn't." Jack explained as he lowered his weapon. "This city, these people, there is so much life here John, so much that you're missing out on, that you just can't see. And I feel sorry for you, because you will never experience that."

"Maybe I should hang around then, get to know the locals. Does Ianto have any cute siblings?" John leered.

"No way. You're leaving now… one way or another." Jack said training his gun back on John.

"Oh really?" John sneered.

"Really." Jack barked. "Now, take off your wrist strap and toss it to me, or I will shoot you."

"You don't have the guts." John spat.

"Try me." Jack seethed.

"You know, you used to be much more fun back in the old days. You've become really boring." John complained as he undid his wrist strap and threw it towards Jack who caught it skilfully with his free hand.

"People change, though in your case not for the better." Jack said as he tapped at a few buttons on the strap and a glowing orange light appeared beside John. "Now, off you go." He said.

"Wrist strap?" John asked holding out his arm.

"I don't want you coming back here, ever. So I'll keep a hold of this thanks." Jack said.

"Where are you sending me?" John asked angrily.

"Home." Jack said simply. "Now go." He said waving the barrel of his gun towards the light.

"You seriously think I'm just going to hand over my wrist strap, let you send me home like a naughty child, and leave you here with these idiots, and put up no fight?" John said.

"What other choice do you have?" Jack asked.

"Plenty." John said smugly as he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled a small convex silver disc out.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"It's a telepathic transporter." John said as he held the disc firmly in his hands. "Takes me anywhere I want to go… I just have to think it." He said simply before he disappeared.

Jack tapped his comms. "Tosh can you get a lock on John?" He asked as Owen ran over from his hiding place.

"If the siren that's going off here is anything to go by, he's in the Hub." Tosh called as the alarm sounded around her.

"Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert." The computerised voice rang around her and over the comms.

"Find Ianto, and be careful. We're heading back." Jack said before he and Owen ran as fast as they could back to the SUV.


	25. Changed

**AN: Before you start reading this I need you all to trust me okay? Can you do that? Right, carry on.**

**Please review x**

Ianto was wandering around the lower levels of the Hub. He couldn't stand around watching the CCTV footage of Jack and John's negotiations, nor could he listen in on the comms. He'd made Tosh a coffee before setting off, exploring the lower levels. There were so many rooms and so many corridors down there spread over several vast levels. Some were used for storage like the archive and the armoury, others seemed to be empty and somewhat of a waste, and a few seemed to be set aside for the team to use when they needed to get away from it all. As well as the bathroom he'd used earlier, Ianto found a room with a few hand weights in and a large cylindrical punch bag hanging from the ceiling. From the looks of it the bag had endured a lot of punishment over the years, not that he was surprised by that. Walking over he pulled his arm back, balling his fist before powering it into the soft fabric of the bag, a satisfying thud emanating from it.

"If only that were John." He mused softly before wandering back out and continuing down the corridor. Turning a few more corners, taking a left, then a right, then another left before heading down a flight of stone steps, Ianto soon realised that he had no idea where he was, or how to get back to the main Hub. All the endless corridors looked the same to him, and in his tired and weakened state he felt like he'd been walking for miles. Walking into the next room he found he flicked the light switch on, a flood of artificial white light illuminating another bare and desolate room. Ianto moved across the room and settled down on the floor in the corner, leaning back gratefully onto the cold stone wall. As he allowed his tired eyes to drift closed for a few moments his mind wandered, and he couldn't help but find himself wondering what Jack was up to, and whether he was alright. The rollercoaster three weeks that made up their blossoming relationship was beginning to take its toll on Ianto. Sure he loved Jack, and despite the shortness of their time together he found it hard to imagine life without the immortal man, but at times like this, he couldn't stop himself considering whether his life would be calmer and safer if they weren't together. Three weeks and Ianto had already been held at gunpoint, attacked by a rather manic Weevil, and almost killed by an even more manic ex of Jack's. Whilst he couldn't begin to hold Jack directly responsible for the events, if he hadn't met him, or at least hadn't instigated that first date, chances are none of those things would have happened. His eyes drifted open again as he rummaged into the pocket of the jogging bottoms that Jack had dressed him in and he pulled out the small handgun he'd "borrowed" from the armoury during his explorations. He'd never seen so many weapons before in his life, and a lot of them were unrecognisable to him, so were probably some of Tosh's beloved alien tech. Fingering the handgun gently in his hands he checked the barrel, pleased to find it loaded. As he held it carefully in his hands his eyes slid shut again and his thoughts returned to Jack. There had been a lot of bad times in their relationship, but the good times had been some of the best of Ianto's young life. Their first date, despite the endless interruptions had been comfortable and a lot of fun. They had spent a lot of time talking, covering subjects and incidents that Ianto had never shared with anyone before, not even Lisa, but Jack had made sharing them so easy. The nights Jack had spent at Ianto's apartment, as well as the nights spent in Jack's excuse for a home had been some of the wildest and enlightening of Ianto's life. A small smile crept across his lips as he remembered the fun they had shared, and the sleep they had sacrificed, and the undeniable fact that it had all been well worth it.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" The loud computerised voice tore Ianto from his thoughts, and as his eyes flew open he wasn't entirely surprised to find he was no longer alone in the room.

TW

"Where the hell is he?" Jack shouted as he ran back into the Hub.

"Lower levels – level 2." Tosh said pointing to a three dimensional schematics of the Torchwood base, a red blip flashing gently on the screen.

"What's he doing down there? Is there anything down there?" Owen asked.

"Most of the rooms on that level are empty – additional storage that we've not got around to using yet." Jack explained. "Have you found Ianto yet?" He asked.

Tosh shook her head. "He's taken his comms unit off so I can't trace him using that. But there are only two exits from the Hub and they both come past me, and he hasn't used either of them."

"Would it be unreasonable of me to suggest that he might be there?" Owen asked pointing to the room where John had been detected.

Jack's face fell. "John used his transporter to take him to Ianto." He said softly. "Right Owen you're with me. As always Tosh, if he moves tell me. If he makes it back up here, I want his restrained. Aim for his knees." He ordered.

Tosh nodded as she pulled her gun out and placed it on her desk, before the two men set off down into the maze of the lower levels.

"Do you know where you're going?" Owen asked as he ran as fast as he could to keep up with Jack who was darting up and down corridors at a lightning pace.

"Roughly." Jack called over his shoulder before the two men stopped dead in their tracks as the unmistakable sound of a gun being fired echoed through the halls.

"Oh my god." Jack breathed before setting off at an even faster pace in the direction of the noise. As he ran down the flight of stone steps that Ianto had navigated earlier he dove into the first room he came to and found the two men they'd been searching for.

"Owen I need you in here now." He called as he took in the sight before him.

Owen ran in the door. "Oh my god." He said running over to the body that was slumped against a wall, blood seeping from a chest wound.

"Put the gun down." Jack said looking down at Ianto who was still sat on the floor, the gun he had fired still pointing into the room, his face displaying an expression that Jack had never seen before. Ianto didn't move or react to the order. Jack crouched down beside him.

"Ianto – I need you to put the gun down." He said softly, reaching out one hand and clasping his hand over the barrel of the gun, pulling it with ease from Ianto who's grasp relinquished it willingly. As Jack removed the other bullets from the gun and pocketed them tossing the empty gun away, Ianto's gaze drifted from the body of John and into Jack's eyes.  
"I'm sorry." He murmured.

"Hey its okay." Jack said softly, reaching out a hand and placing it delicately on Ianto's cheek, brushing it gently with his thumb. The Welshman crumbled at the touch and Jack pulled him into his arms, planting a soft kiss on the top of his head before turning his attention to Owen. The medic held his gaze as he shook his head gently, indicating that John was beyond saving. Jack bowed his head and buried his face in Ianto's hair as silent tears slid from his eyes, his hold on the younger man tightening as he clung to him, worrying what effect shooting John would have on him.

TW

Jack guided Ianto back to the main Hub, the young Welshman's arms gripped tightly around Jack as he staggered idly, the shock in his system taking control. Cradling him gently Jack lead him over to the battered sofa behind Tosh's computer and settled him onto it, lying him down and stroking his head softly, watching as his eyes closed before going over to Tosh.

"Is he okay?" She asked quietly.

Jack shook his head. "He shot John." He said softly.

"Is John…" She started.

Jack nodded. "I'm going back down there to help Owen bring his body up to the autopsy bay. Can you watch Ianto for me?" He said solemnly.

Tosh nodded. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"No." Jack said simply. "Hopefully the shock has knocked him out and he'll sleep for a while. If he wakes up before I get back and you need me, give me a shout." He said before setting off back down to the room where he'd left Owen, a brief stop off at the autopsy bay to collect a body bag on the way past.

The return journey was much slower than his earlier race down there, and Jack was conscious of the fact he was going slowly intentionally. He needed to think and to clear his head, to calm his mind and his thoughts before he walked back into that room and was faced with the sight of yet another dead former lover. Jack knew John was no angel, and that he'd threatened to shoot him several times not only that day but also over the many years they'd known each other. But he would never have done it, not really, and never to kill him. Jack didn't know what had gone on in that room between John arriving and Ianto shooting him, he didn't even know where Ianto had got the gun from, but he knew he would have to talk to the younger man about it later. Owen would also have to talk to him, to gauge his mental condition, to see if there would be any lasting effects on his mind. Shooting a man dead changed people – Jack had borne witness to it on numerous occasions, both during his time with the agency and during the world wars – and he couldn't help but worry that Ianto would suffer detrimental effects. As he rounded the final corner Jack took a deep steadying breath before walking back into the room where Owen was standing over John's lifeless body.

"He okay?" Owen asked looking up.

Jack shrugged. "He's asleep on the sofa. He went out the minute his head went down." He said softly, his eyes drawn to John.

"Are you alright Jack?" Owen asked.

"Not really." Jack murmured. "I never thought I'd see this. John dead on my floor. He wasn't always like this your know? When we joined the agency, back in the good old days, he was different. Calmer, kinder, more controlled somehow. The agency changed him. It wasn't a life that everyone could handle. Not that John would ever admit he was out of his depth of course." He said, his eyes fixed on John the entire time.  
"I'm sorry it came to this. I'm sure Ianto had his reasons." Owen offered.

Jack nodded. "Come on then. Lets get him up to the autopsy bay, then we can try and figure out what happened." He said as he unravelled the black body bag that he'd been gripping tightly in his fist, and the two men set about transferring John into it.


	26. Justification

**AN: We are approaching the end of our story… just a few more chapters to go. I have other stories planned, so do not fear. There will be a lot more from me yet. A bit more angst here, but things will get better for our boys – I promise. Please review x**

"Do you want me to do an autopsy? I mean we know how he died." Owen said as he stood in the autopsy bay with Jack, John led on the table before them, his body bag opened sufficiently that his face was showing.

Jack shook his head. "Just run a blood test. See if he had any of the cocaine in his system. There's no doubt he was behind it, but if we had some proof it might justify events better." He said.

Owen nodded and Jack smiled briefly in thanks before looking down at John's face. "Sleep tight." He whispered, planting a gentle kiss on his former lovers' forehead, before walking up the staircase that returned him to the main Hub. He glanced at Ianto who was still curled on the sofa, breathing softly before walking over to Tosh.

"Any movement?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Not a sound." She said.

Jack nodded. "Okay you can go home Tosh. Thanks for today." He said.

She rose slowly from her seat and wrapped her arms around Jack in a moment of support for her beloved leader. "Take care of him, and yourself." She said before releasing him from her hold and pulling on her coat. "Night Jack." She said with a soft smile as she picked up her handbag and walked out through the cog door, calling "Goodnight" to Owen as she went.

Owen walked out his autopsy bay and over to Jack. "I've taken a sample of blood and we should get the results by morning. I've transferred his body down to the morgue." He explained gently.

Jack nodded. "Thanks Owen. You can go home too. In fact if you leave now, you shouldn't keep Tosh waiting too long." He said.

Owen looked up at Jack with a smirk. "How did you know?" He asked.

"I know everything." Jack replied with a grin. "Look after each other yeah?" He said softly as his grin faded.

"We will." Owen said with a nod. "Night Jack." He said as he left.

The Hub fell silent, save from the gentle breathing of Ianto and hum from the computers. Jack walked over to the sofa and sat himself down on the coffee table in front of it, reaching out a hand and stroking it down Ianto's cheek delicately.

"What happened down there Ianto, hmm? What happened to make you shoot him?" He whispered. Ianto didn't stir and so Jack rose to his feet again and walked into the kitchen, taking a bottle of beer out of the fridge, opening it and swigging from the neck. He leant back against the bench top as he savoured the contents of the bottle, downing it in five deep mouthfuls, feeling it warm his body and settle him slightly. Placing the empty bottle on to the bench with a soft clink he pushed back off the bench and walked back out to the Hub. As he glanced at the sofa he saw that Ianto was beginning to move slightly, and after a few moments his eyes crept open and the Welshman sat up slowly, yawning widely as he stretched before his gaze settled on Jack, and his eyes clouded over with fear.

TW

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked calmly as he walked over to Ianto.

"I've had better days." Ianto admitted softly.

Jack nodded lightly but didn't speak.

"Is he…" Ianto started.

"John's dead Ianto. Do you remember what happened?" Jack asked as he lowered himself onto the coffee table again directly in front of Ianto.

"I was down in the lower levels… I was just wandering around… hiding from the chaos that was going on up here. I felt tired so I sat down in one of the rooms… I was just sitting there… and I closed my eyes… and I was thinking… thinking about you actually… about us… when I heard the siren. I opened my eyes and he was stood in front of me." Ianto said.

Jack nodded. "He had a telepathic transporter… it would take him wherever he wanted to go, he just had to think it. We assume he thought of you, and the transporter took him direct." He explained.

Ianto nodded.

"What happened next… what did he say?" Jack asked.

"He told me… he told me that he loved you… that you would be better off with him… with someone who knows you better than I do... who understands you. He told me you were just using me whilst you waited for him to come back… and now he was back… you were going to leave with him and go back home. He told me you'd talked on the roof and you'd realised that you need him more than you need me. He told me you didn't love me… that you'd never loved me… that you loved him. He told me you'd both had a good laugh at my expense… and that you were upstairs packing." Ianto said solemnly.

"And did you believe that?" Jack asked gently.

Ianto shrugged.

"What happened next? Why did you shoot him?" Jack asked.

"He said you'd asked him to get rid of me." Ianto said weakly, his voice small and barely audible. "So I had to get in there first… I had to shoot him before he shot me. I couldn't let you leave me… I couldn't let you go with him." He whimpered.

"Where did you get the gun from?" Jack asked.

"The armoury. I picked one up whilst I was walking around. I don't know what I was planning on using it for… maybe I wanted to feel safe… like I could protect myself. I'd never fired a gun before… I'd never even seen one till I met you." He replied softly. "I am sorry." He added.

Jack nodded. "It's okay Ianto." He said taking hold of Ianto's hands in his own. "What John said, what he told you, it wasn't true. You do know that don't you? I was never leaving; I would never leave you. I didn't ask him to get rid of you, I didn't even realise he had the transporter on him. I'd taken his wrist strap away and assumed he was secure." He explained. "John was someone from my past who I used to love very much, and I am sad that he's dead, and I am sorry that you were the one that killed him. But you have to believe that I didn't love him anymore. Nobody in my life knows me or understands me better than you do Ianto, nobody has ever got this close to me before. And I need you in my life, and I hope you need me in yours." He said.

Ianto nodded. "You're not angry with me?" He whispered. "I thought you'd be angry. I thought you'd hate me."

Jack shook his head. "I'm not angry Ianto. Not with you. I'm angry with John for making you do that. I could never hate you." He said softly as he pulled Ianto into his arms. "I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." Ianto said softly as he began to cry.

TW

Ianto had succumbed to sleep once again as he'd sobbed in Jack's hold, so the immortal man had scooped him up in his arms and carried him up to his office settling him onto the sofa in there. Jack moved over to his desk and sat down behind it to write a report on the days turbulent events. As he took a deep breath and picked up his pen he noticed his hand was trembling. Only then did he realise that he was crying. He brought his hands up to his face as he wept and mourned the death of his oldest friend and former love. It shattered him that John was dead, and it almost broke his heart to think that it had been Ianto that had pulled the trigger. As he wiped his eyes and tear stained cheeks his gaze drifted instinctively to Ianto who was led peacefully sleeping on his sofa. Tomorrow morning Owen would have to do a psychiatric evaluation on him. Jack didn't want to be the cause of Ianto sinking into a downward spiral, and whilst his previous mental health problems weren't severe, Jack knew enough to realise that the Welshman would be at risk of other issues if he wasn't dealt with soon. Rising from his seat Jack walked back over to Ianto and crouched at the edge of the sofa.

"Ianto?" He said gently as he placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"Mmm Jack?" Ianto croaked as he began to stir, his eyes remaining closed.

"Come on – let's get you to bed. You can't sleep here." Jack said gently.

Ianto opened his eyes and looked up at Jack. "Will you come with me?" He asked.

Jack nodded. "Of course I will." He said softly.

Ianto sat up slowly before rising unsteadily to his feet. Jack took hold of one of his hands lightly and tugged him over to the hatch in his office floor before descending the ladder, Ianto following slowly. The two men stripped down to their boxer shorts quickly and Jack pulled the covers back on his single bed and slipped inside.

"Come on." He said holding his arms open for Ianto who slid in beside him, his back pressed up against Jack's chest as the immortal man pulled him close, wrapping his arms protectively and lovingly around him.

"You need to get a bigger bed." Ianto murmured sleepily.

"You don't like my cosy little bed?" Jack asked with a smile as he rested his chin on Ianto's shoulder.

Ianto smiled as his eyes slid shut again. "It has its positives." He whispered as sleep began to take him again.

Jack smiled widely. "It does. You being one of them. Now get some sleep Ianto, and I will be here with you. I'll always be with you. I promise." He whispered as a combination of his gentle voice and his relaxing scent settled Ianto into a deep sleep. As Jack felt the younger man sink in his arms and heard his breathing change he removed his head from Ianto's shoulder and laid it down on the pillow, his nose nestled in Ianto's hair as he shut his own eyes. Good days and bad days were endless in Torchwood, and the extremes were far and wide. Today had been a bad day, one of the worst in recent memory for Jack, he just hoped tomorrow would be a good day. He needed it to be almost as much as Ianto did.


	27. Key Phrase

**AN: Penultimate chapter for you here. The final chapter will be up later today. Thank you for continuing to read and review – keep it up :) x**

Owen knocked softly on Jack's office door late the next morning and was beckoned inside.

"I've got some test results for you." He said as he walked in and sat in the chair opposite Jack.

"Go on." Jack coaxed as he leant back in his chair.

"John had small traces of cocaine in his system, which implies that he wasn't under its effects when he died, but he had taken some recently. The composition matched the stuff we found in the Weevils and the Blowfish exactly. All of this points to the fact that he was behind it." Owen explained.

Jack nodded. "Not surprising. I presume that any other creatures out there with the cocaine in their system will return to some level of normal behaviour if they don't get any more drugs?" He asked.

Owen nodded. "Though we best keep an eye on them. If they've been receiving cocaine for a long time they might have developed an addiction, and to take away their supply suddenly may cause some distress for them."

Jack nodded. "We'll all take extra care when we're out hunting." He said. "And Ianto?" He asked.

"I've spent the last hour talking to him. I didn't do my doctor routine; I just talked to him as a friend. He's a little shaken, which is understandable, but I don't think we need to worry unduly about his mental state. I know you're worried that his past history with mental health problems might cause a bigger health problem, but I'm confident that he's going to be all right. Killing a man isn't fun, and Ianto hasn't got the benefit of the training and support that we receive, so he will inevitably have some after effects, but I think he's handling it well so far. He seems a little quieter than normal, a little subdued even, but that's natural. Medical opinion, I think he's going to survive Jack." Owen explained.

"Thank you Owen. That's what I needed to hear." Jack said with a grateful smile. "Where is he?" He asked.

"Making coffee." Owen said.

"Where else would he be?" Jack asked with a smirk.

Owen grinned. "Precisely. He's going to be fine." He reiterated.

Jack nodded. "How are you and Tosh?" He asked gently.

"We're fine." Owen said with a smile. "And I have Ianto to thank for that. He gave me that little push that I think you and Gwen have wanted to give me for ages now and I realised just how much she means to me."

"I'm pleased for you Owen. Speaking of Gwen, how long till she's back?" Jack asked.

"Four more days. She's managed to miss all the drama – she will be disappointed." Owen said.

"I'm sure she'll cope." Jack said as there was a second knock on the door and Ianto appeared armed with two coffees.

"Oh sorry Owen, I didn't realise you were up here. I left your coffee on Tosh's desk." He said as he walked in.

"Subtle." Jack smirked.

Owen got to his feet. "I think it's a bit late for subtle. Thanks Ianto." He said before wandering out and going down to Tosh to claim his drink. Ianto placed Jack's mug down on the desk in front of him as he clutched his own with both hands.

"Are they…?" He asked.

Jack nodded. "Apparently you gave him a little push in the right direction." He said.

"I may have suggested Owen danced with her at Gwen's wedding, and I may have put a slow number on when they did. He'd been staring across the Hub at her for days, and her feelings for him are pretty obvious." Ianto pointed out.

"Have been for a while." Jack agreed. "You're like cupid." He mused with a wink.

Ianto smiled. "I do my best." He said.

TW

Ianto was sat at his desk in the Tourist Information Office. It was long gone closing time and after doing so he'd set about tidying up the shelves and making a note of any items that need restocking. Then he'd sat down at the desk to think. The chaos of the past few weeks was over now, and Ianto was no longer under any direct threat. He felt like a cloud that had been hanging over him had been lifted, and he was finding his mood had improved as well. The cloud however had been replaced with a different nagging feeling, one that he was finding it hard to shake. The secret door opened suddenly and Owen and Tosh walked out, and Ianto smiled when he saw they were hand in hand.

"Night Ianto." Tosh said softly.

"Goodnight Tosh." Ianto replied.

"I'll meet you outside." Owen said, kissing her softly before she left. He turned to Ianto. "I've been meaning to thank you… for making me realise…" He said pointing to the door Tosh had just gone through.

Ianto shook his head. "Don't thank me. I just highlighted a few things that's all. It seemed obvious to me that you liked her, I just don't think it was obvious to you." He said.

"I love her." Owen admitted with a shy smile.

Ianto grinned. "Have you told her?"

Owen shook his head. "I'm taking her out to dinner tonight… thought I'd slip it in to conversation." He said softly.

"She loves you too Owen." Ianto reassured.

Owen smiled. "Thanks mate. Maybe we can grab a beer tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good. Have a nice evening." Ianto said and Owen nodded before walking out. As the door closed Ianto's comms unit beeped.

"Are you coming down? I'm in my office and I miss you." Jack asked.

"On my way." Ianto replied with a gentle smile. He locked the office door again and flipped off the lights before slipping through the secret door and travelling down to the Hub. Walking up the steps to Jack's office he loosened his tie and undid the top button of his shirt before going inside. Jack smiled at him as he walked in from his place in the centre of the room.

"I want you to work for us. For Torchwood – properly." Jack said.

"No." Ianto said, shaking his head softly as he avoided Jack's gaze.

"What?" Jack gasped.

"I can't Jack. I can't do this. I can't work here. I can't be here. I need to get my life back away from this place. I'm not cut out to work for Torchwood Jack. It's more than I can take. You're going to have to find someone else to run the Tourist Information Office. I'm going to ask Gethin for my old job back. If he won't take me, I'll figure something out. Maybe I'll put that degree of mine to use for once." Ianto said with a wry smile.

"What about us?" Jack asked nervously.

"Jack if I stay here, if I work for Torchwood or even within Torchwood we both know that I'll end up dead within five years, and that's if I'm lucky. Out there, god willing, I have a chance of making it to old age. I want to grow old with you Jack, even if I'm the only one doing the ageing. The way I feel about you hasn't changed. I just want to make sure I get to spend as much time with you as I can and make plenty memories for you for when I'm long gone. I'm leaving Torchwood, I'm not leaving you." Ianto explained softly.

"But who is going to make my coffee?" Jack asked with a playful smirk.

"I know a great coffee shop just off the Plass." Ianto grinned.

"I love you Ianto, and whether I get five years or fifty years with you, I will never ever forget you. I promise you that. And if I could change this, if I could make myself mortal, I would in a heartbeat if it meant we could grow old together." Jack said sincerely.

"I love you too Cariad and I know you would change your immortality if you could. But if you were mortal I would have to worry about losing you, and I don't think I could survive without you Jack. So it's better knowing that I will have you for the rest of my life. Believe me that's more than enough for me." Ianto smiled.

"Cariad? Now that's a new addition to my Welsh vocabulary. Is it another key phrase?" Jack asked with a playful glint in his eyes as he closed the gap between the two men, sliding his arms around Ianto's waist and pulling his body close against his own.

"Very key phrase sweetheart, very key." Ianto murmured before kissing Jack softly.


	28. Lucky

**AU: Thank you for reading this story, and for the overwhelming number of reviews, story alerts, favouriting, and author alerts that have gone along with that. A scene that never appeared in the story but was hoped for by a number of you will be written and uploaded soon. It won't fall into the plot or timeline of this story as events never needed it, but I'm sure you'll all enjoy it just the same. Call it a thank you for your continuing support and brilliant reviews. I hope you all enjoy how I have ended this. Please review for the last time x**

Five Years Later…

Jack pulled the SUV into the car park and smiled as he saw the automatic doors of the building open and Ianto walk out. He was wearing his usual suit and had a brown satchel slung over one shoulder and was carrying a stack of paperwork in his arms as he strolled in the direction of the vehicle. Opening the back door he placed his bag on the back seat along with the papers before closing the door and climbing into the front seat.

"Cutting things a fine aren't you?" He smirked as he leant across and planted a kiss on Jack's lips.

"You know my time keeping is interesting Ianto, it keeps you on your toes." Jack pointed out as he swung the car out of the car park and set off towards the bay.

"It certainly does." Ianto mused with a smile.

"Good day?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. "I think my students have finally established that I do know what I'm talking about." He said. After leaving Torchwood Ianto had decided that utilising his degree would be the best idea and had done a three-year teacher training course, which had led him into a job lecturing History at the university. It had been strange at first being back there, and stranger still being on the other side of the lectern to the last time, but he had survived his first semester and was looking forward to a two week break, despite the mountain of marking he'd brought with him. Ianto had managed to establish a friendly relationship with the majority of his students, and was finding that the reasonably short age gap was definitely something he could use to his advantage.

"I thought these kids were meant to be intelligent? How come its taken them this long to figure that out?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Pay back I think from my own student days." Ianto suggested. "How about you? Busy day?" He asked as he loosened his tie.

"The odd weevil… and a weird piece of tech that even I didn't recognise, but from what we can gather it's some kind of toy. All a bit dull really, but with half the team swanning off, I'm grateful." Jack said as he pulled up outside a house.

"They aren't swanning off Jack – they're on honeymoon. I think you can give them a week away." Ianto said as he climbed out the SUV and retrieved his things from the back.

"I should have banned inter-office relationships. Most companies frown on it." Jack pointed out.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I don't think that would have stopped them. Tosh and Owen were made for each other." He said as he pulled his keys from his pocket and pushed one into the lock on the door before shoving it open. A week had passed since Tosh and Owen had married in a small but elegant ceremony on the outskirts of Cardiff. Their relationship had gone from strength to strength over the years, and Owen had proposed just over a year beforehand. Whilst the team had been cautiously expecting a repeat of Gwen's wedding day chaos, the rift had been uncommonly kind and allowed them all a days respite. The day had gone off without a hitch, thanks largely to Tosh's impeccable planning, and less so thanks to Owen's lack of planning skills. It was only thanks to his well-chosen best man – Ianto, of course – that he'd made it to the church not only on time, but also in one piece.

"They could at least send us a postcard." Jack mused as he skimmed through the post that had gathered behind the door.

"I imagine they're a little busy to be writing anecdotal stories to you. Anyway, they're back in two days. I'm sure you and Gwen can cope till then." Ianto said as he wandered off down the hall and into his office, dumping his bag down on the table before heading into the kitchen and flicking on the coffee machine.

"We've got another four RSVP's." Jack called from the hall.

"Good." Ianto called back as he pulled two mugs from the cupboard and set them down on the bench.

"Are you sure you don't mind having the party here? We don't have the tidiest family and friends." Jack pointed out as he entered the kitchen.

"I want to have it here. This is our home Jack – where better to celebrate our first anniversary?" Ianto asked as he poured out the coffees, smiling as he felt Jack's arms encircle him from behind and his chin rest on his shoulder.

"True. Doesn't time fly when you're having fun." He said softly.

"It's certainly been that." Ianto said turning in Jack's arms and planting a kiss on the end of his nose. "And I don't mind if they make a mess, it's the sign of a good party. And with the number of children we're inviting, mess is pretty much guaranteed. If you could somehow stop Rhiannon from spitting out any more children we'd do better."

Jack smiled. "Oh by the way, this," He began as he dug one hand into his greatcoat which he was still wearing, "is from Kai." He said producing a folded up piece of paper.

Ianto took it from him as Jack released him from his hold and went to take off his coat. Ianto unfolded the piece of paper and smiled at the picture that had been drawn on it in crayon. It showed two figures; one wearing a long grey coat and one wearing a tie. At the top of the paper in Kai's familiar scrawl it said "To Uncle Jack and Uncle Ianto, Love Kai."

"You like it?" Jack asked as he came back into the kitchen from hanging his coat up in the hall.

Ianto nodded. "Its beautiful." He said sticking the picture on the fridge with a magnet beside the other drawings that Gwen's eldest had provided them with over the years, intermingled with offerings from his sister's ever expanding brood.

"I thought so." Jack said with a smile. "You should see Gwen – I swear she's grown since Tosh and Owen's wedding." He said as he picked up his coffee.

"She is due any day now Jack. Knowing our luck she'll go into labour at the party." Ianto said.

"Gwen has always been keen on the dramatics, so it wouldn't surprise me." Jack agreed with a smirk.

"We're gonna need a bigger fridge." Ianto pointed out as he admired the front of their already large fridge and discovered that you could barely locate the handle.

"I think we might need to start sticking them up somewhere else." Jack suggested.

Ianto nodded. "Right I'm gonna go take a shower, put on something more comfortable and be a slob for a while. I'm officially on holiday for the next fortnight and I intend to enjoy myself." Ianto said as he picked up his own coffee and set off towards the door.

"Mind if I join you?" Jack asked with a wink and a grin.

"I was hoping you would." Ianto said without looking back as he disappeared out the door, a beaming Jack following close behind.

TW

As Ianto lay in bed later that night with Jack fast asleep nestled in his arms and his head settled on his chest he couldn't help but smile. The early days of their relationship had been fraught, and there were times that he had wondered whether or not they were going to make it. As difficult as it had been to walk away from Torchwood, Ianto knew now that it had been the right decision. The team was lucky that they hadn't lost anyone in the years that had passed, but as the threats and the dangers grew there was inevitability to the fact the one day one of them would perish. It was for that reason that Ianto knew his place was not there in the danger zone, but away from the Hub doing something he loved. Sure he was a frequent visitor to the Hub and often brought coffee's and late night pizza's when they were snowed under, and he occasionally helped out with low risk jobs like the filing, but he couldn't bring himself to spend any great length of time in the base beneath the Plass. It was for that reason that he'd persuaded Jack to move out of his room beneath his office, and that Ianto had sold his own apartment, and the two men had bought their own home together. With the money from the sale of Ianto's place combined with Jack's huge wage they had managed to afford a large house with views overlooking the sea.

Pulling Jack tighter into his hold he felt the immortal mans arms slip around his body. Ianto could barely believe that they'd been married themselves for almost a full year. Jack had proposed a few months after the dramatic events that John brought to their lives, and Ianto had never even considered saying no. He had never been more convinced that Jack was the person he was destined to spend the rest of his life with, and after a lot of tears he'd finally managed to accept. Planning a wedding around his study was hard and it had taken them almost two years to sort things out. Picking a date was also tricky with both the erratic nature of Jack's work and Ianto's final exams to consider. The ceremony had been held at a hotel overlooking the Bay on a warm summers evening with a handful of guests. Ianto smiled fondly as he remembered the day and the way Jack had looked as they'd met at the front of the room. Rhiannon had sat in the front row sniffling into her tissue, blaming it on her temperamental hormones, but Ianto had known it was nothing to do with her pregnant state. Truth be told he'd had a job holding it together himself during the ceremony, and had shed a few tears later that night in the privacy of their room.

He kissed the top of Jack's head fondly and inhaled his distinctive scent, something that even now had an amazing ability to relax and settle him.

"Are you awake?" Jack whispered.

"Yep." Ianto replied softly.

"You okay?" Jack asked, raising his head from Ianto's chest and looking him in the eyes.

Ianto nodded. "I'm fine. Just thinking how lucky I am." He said with a loving smile.

Jack returned the smile before kissing Ianto softly on the lips. "You and me both." He said.


End file.
